Ninjago - High School Heroes
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Kai and Nya Smith, twins born of Ray and Maya, are now entering their sophomore year of high school at Ninjago High, which they have just transferred to. However, whilst things may seem nice and normal at first, even with their newly-reunited eight friends, everything will be turned over on them later on. (Thanks to MorroAndJaylynn for the cover art!)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a project I have postponed for long enough now. It's about time that I got on with this story.**

 **Introducing: "Ninjago - High School Heroes"! Special thanks to my good friend, CyberSearcher, for giving me the motivation to not give this up.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this. :)**

 **(P.S: I know Kai and Nya aren't twins. I just made them that for the sake of this story.)**

* * *

 _Chapter 1, Starting Over_

Kai Smith, the sixteen year old son of Ray and Maya Smith, was packing his bags. In mere hours he and his little twin sister, Nya Smith, would be boarding an airplane that would change the course of their lives forever.

They would officially be transferring to Ninjago High School. Which was located somewhere far beyond Jamanikai Village: Ninjago City.

It was a bit emotional at first, having to leave the blacksmith's shop that they had grown up in and kept oh, so dearly close to their hearts. It would always be home to them, even if they wouldn't be around to call it that for another six to eight years, at least.

Suddenly, his sister walked up to him.

"Hey," Nya said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "The shop will be okay. I promise. We can trust that man."

"I hope so," Kai said, pulling his sister into a hug. "Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?" she asked.

"How fast time has flown," Kai muttered.

"I really can't," Nya commented. "But hey, maybe we'll run into a few old friends, and make some new ones along the way."

"I hope so," Kai replied, setting his hands on his shoulder, her short cut, dark black hair just barely brushing his knuckles. Nya offered him one of her signature smiles, and continued to pack her things.

A silence fell upon them. Not one of awkwardness, it was more of a closure. A closure to all of the years they had spent inside these rooms.

But it just meant that a new beginning awaited them.

"Hey," Nya said, breaking the silence, "maybe we'll encounter 'The Walker'."

"That vigilante?" Kai asked, almost chuckling. "I won't believe it till I see it."

"Well, it's rumored that he faces off against the 'Time Twins'," replied Nya. "You believe they're real, don't you?"

"They 'were' real," Kai corrected, raising a finger. "The First Spinjitzu Master banished them into a time vortex, we've known this since year three."

"Suit yourself," Nya said, shrugging.

In about five minutes, and several quadruple checks later, they had officially, been able to declare that everything had been packed.

"Ready?" Kai asked, holding tokens for the bus.

"Ready," Nya responded, holding up plane tickets.

As the bus pulled up, the two got one last look at their old blacksmith shop.

"Thanks dad and mom," whispered Kai, his eyes looking to be watering up.

"We'll miss you," Nya said softly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

And with that, the bus departed.

It was going to be one hell of a ride

* * *

The bus and plane rides were mostly consisted of minimal conversations and mostly comforting silence. Their parents would have wanted them to be happy, to move forward in life. Not to mourn that they weren't here... God knows what had happened to them. They had just disappeared after they both turned five years old, and not a peep of there whereabouts since.

There grim train of thought was broken when they had there first sight of Ninjago City out of the plane's window, and Nya had to practically climb over her brother to get a proper look. They both knew what it would look like from various pictures but it was still a sight to behold.

But what caught their eye first was Borg Tower. The former base of operations for the now-District Attorney, Cyrus Borg. The tower held some of the world's most remarkable inventions inside. The man had helped the city back onto its feet, despite being wheelchair bound the entire time.

This was the main attraction for most. But the twins could only look at one other, astonished that their school was so close to this world wonder.

"Wow..." Kai gasped.

"It's beautiful," Nya said.

The plane ride was shortly over and the twins stepped off of the metal staircase and went into the terminal. They collected their bags and proceeded to make their way over to the college, about half a mile away. They had gone on jogs together for several miles at a time, so this walk was no sweat whatsoever.

And then, they finally faced the school building and dormitory.

Both of the buildings were tall, magnificent, and...

Well, words just couldn't describe the sheer amount of awe and beauty these buildings entailed. Although Ninjago City was renowned for being futuristic and high tech, these two buildings had an old school aesthetic to them that was just... breathtaking.

"Wow." the two echoed simultaneously.

Whilst staring at the buildings for eternity wasn't a bad idea, they had to make their way towards the front desk, and get their rooms. Also, the roommates...

They weren't fond of that idea but so long as nothing kept them up at night, they were okay with it. And they were staying in the same dorm room due to Kai's insistence. The receptionist greeted them both warmly, before asking for all of the necessary papers. After assigning them their dorm room, and giving them both their keys, the Smith twins made their ways up to level 4.

"You ready for this?" Kai asked.

"Eh," Nya shrugged, trying to hide her chattering teeth. Kai pulled her into a quick side hug, which the girl gladly returned.

Finally, the elevator dinged, and stopped whirring upwards. The doors slid open, and the two stepped off onto the carpeted hallway. After about ten seconds of searching, the two finally found their room.

"Y-You s-s-sure this-is is our r-r-room?" Nya stuttered, her teeth chattering like a glacier had coated the school.

"Positive," said Kai, lightly chuckling at his sister's nervousness, but facing her with sincere eyes.

"Hey, come on now," he said, lifting her chin so their eyes locked, "it's gonna be okay. We'll be fine."

Nya giggled faintly, and let her brother do the honors of opening the door. Taking a deep breath in, he turned the knob.

The door creaked open slowly, and the two made their way into the living room.

They both gasped at who was sitting there.

One was a guy who had black hair, slight tan skin like Kai. He was wearing a gray hoodie, black pants, and grey shoes. The other was a girl, with cherry-red hair and a cute little blush, skin as light as Nya's. She had on an red long-sleeve shirt, orange pants, and black flats.

"Cole?! Skylor?!" Nya asked.

"Kai? Nya?!" Cole exclaimed, jumping up and running over to the two with Skylor in tow.

"We haven't seen you two in ages!" Skylor said, hugging Nya tightly.

"Oh, I could kiss you right now!" Nya said, happily wrapping her arms around Skylor. Cole and Kai looked inseparable, but the two eventually separated to hug their other friends.

"God, it's been too long!" Kai said, looking at Skylor.

He had never abandoned his crush on her. And there was now a chance to get a secure relationship.

He swore he wouldn't abandon it.

"How have you been guys?" Cole asked.

"Pretty good, we managed to sell the blacksmith's shop," said Kai.

"Congrats," said Skylor. "I hope you all are okay, considering that's where you grew up."

"We'll move on," said Nya.

Suddenly, Cole's face lit up. "Kai, you are not gonna believe who else is here!"

"Wait, who?" Kai asked.

"Follow me," said Cole, tugging his arm towards the door. "I'll show ya."

"Okay," Kai said, blindly following his old friend. Nya and Skylor just laughed.

"Boys," Nya rolled her eyes as the door was closed.

"Hey," Skylor said, "wanna help me start making dinner? It's getting kinda late, so..."

"Sure!" said Nya. "Just like the good old days."

"It was only four years ago," Skylor said.

"Still feels like an eternity," Nya said. This got her a smile from Skylor, and the two girls moved over to the kitchen.

About thirty minutes had passed since Kai and Cole left to do, well, whatever boys did together. Nya was currently in the kitchen, cooking something for dinner with Skylor. The two had a bond that was like mothers who were friends in high school, talking while waiting for their kids to come downstairs from a play date, while their husbands went off to do some work. In other words, an unbreakable connection.

"Hey," said Skylor, giggling softly, "remember that sixth grade talent show?"

"Of course!" Nya said, turning off the faucet. "You did a tap dance while I sang a song from some stupid musical."

"I still remember my dance routine," Skylor said, turning back to the stove. "I also remembered how pissed Ronin got when Jay thought his bass was a cello."

Nya snickered, leaning back against the counter. "And I remember winning third, and your mother coming up and hugging us so tightly."

Skylor's smile suddenly drooped, and it was replaced by her biting her lower lip.

"Actually," she began shakily, "my mother died last year, and left me her inheritance since my dad walked out on us a few years back."

"Oh," Nya said, covering her hand with her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry, girl."

"It's fine," Skylor said, smiling sadly whilst wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I just miss her, you know?

"I understand," said Nya. Suddenly, she had an idea to make her feel better. "Hey... ever thought about teaching dance?"

"Not really," said Skylor, leaning on the counter next to her. It was painfully obvious how tall she was, as Nya was a half-head shorter than her. "Are you wanting to learn?"

" _Mayyyybe,_ " Nya said, drawling out her word cutely.

"I will teach you every tap thing I know, and drill it in that brain of yours." she announced, tapping her forehead with her index finger.

All Skylor expected was a quick "thank you", but instead, she got a strong hug from Nya.

"I'll teach you how to paint in return," she whispered.

"Sure thing," Skylor chuckled, brushing her hand through Nya's short black hair. "Now, help me with these peppers, please."

"Gotcha," said Nya, smiling as she returned to the chopping board with Skylor.

* * *

While the girls were cooking, Kai was being led by Cole to another room.

"Where are we even going dude?" Kai asked.

"You'll see," Cole responded.

He then made his way down the hall, and knocked on some random door.

"Cole, what are we doing?" Kai asked.

"Just give it a second," Cole responded.

So, that's what Kai did. He waited alongside Cole, and pretty soon, a figure answered the door. He had bright green eyes with blonde hair, and was wearing a green hoodie, black slacks, and green Nike's.

It was Lloyd Garmadon.

"Luh-loyd?" Kai asked.

"No, its Dave Franco," said Lloyd. "Come here man!"

Lloyd tightly hugged Kai like he was a brother he never had, and Kai hugged back. Suddenly, Cole began to chuckle.

Then, the pressure between them increased exponentially.

When Kai was able to open his eyes, he saw a teen with a bit of a darker shade of blonde hair than Lloyd, and he had crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a white button up with a sand blue vest, and white slacks with brown shoes.

"ZANE!" Kai said, feeling like he was constricted.

"Hello Kai!" exclaimed Zane, letting go of the two. "I haven't seen you since year four! I assume Nya is here also?"

"Yep, she's with Skylor making dinner." said Kai

"It will be nice to reconnect with you both after all this time." Zane stated.

"Feels like ages ago, doesn't it?"

A voice that was new, and familiar, entered the room.

It was Ronin.

"Ronin?!" Kai exclaimed.

"What's up dude?" Ronin said, extending his arms outward. Kai had always had a brotherly bond with Ronin, for unknown reasons. The two hugged tightly as they were finally reunited after five years.

"Good to see you again man," said Kai.

"Same can be said here," Ronin responded.

"Jay is also present," said Zane.

"Morro and Pixal are crashing here to," Lloyd added.

"We can meet em tomorrow," Cole said, looking out the window. "We better be heading back. The girls said twenty minutes, it's been thirty and I need food."

"You go on, I need to get some air," said Kai. "Stress. Plane ride, you know."

"I understand," smiled Cole. "See ya in a few minutes."

"Make sure to leave some for me. Kai joked. Before opening the door he and Cole shared one last hug.

"Don't count on it man." Cole cracked as Kai walked out.

* * *

It felt nice... just to get out every now and then. Kai was currently as calm as can be, happily walking around the campus. He knew his sister and Skylor had definitely worked something good up, he should know. They had both baked for charity events for their schools in the past. He couldn't believe it... he and his sister, reunited with all of there closest friends. It was almost too perfect to be true.

But suddenly, he heard a click behind him.

As he turned around, there was a man in all black and a ski mask, holding a gun towards his chest.

"Anything of value, hand it over," he growled. "Don't make me ask twice."

Kai put his hands up, and began to think. He didn't have anything. But before he could say so, an arrow was shot into the man's free arm.

He screamed out in pain, and ran off immediately, clutching his arm with the arrow inside.

Kai looked up in shock, but was more surprised as he saw his mysterious defender.

He had on a black cloak, black body armor, and a silver mask that reminded him of Prometheus from Arrow. He clutched a bow, and a quiver of arrows was on his back. He had two guns strapped to his hips and a band of bullets wrapped over his chest. His left hand was gloved, but his right hand was clearly prosthetic.

He couldn't believe it...

It was The Walker.

* * *

 **Sorry if this pacing is a bit weird guys, I'll try to work on it later on. I also can guarantee a few things:**

 **\- The Walker will be a key story character.  
** **\- There will be Kailor, but also a lot of Nya/Skylor sisterly bonding.  
** **\- All other couples will remain disclosed for the time being. A few will be obvious, others, not so much.  
** **\- There will not be a lot of action till Chapter 7 or 8, I wanna keep things simple for a bit, at least.**

 **That's about it for now. Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, and if you want, maybe even leave a review. They're always appreciated greatly. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! So much positive reception, and on the first chapter too! I can't thank you guys enough! Also, I'm going to be responding to guest reviews in the story!**

 **casualcandy: Thank you so much. I too am glad I didn't give this up. :)**

 **Nya pearl: I really like the Cole/Nya pairing, so it may happen! :)**

 **RandomDragon: And more is here, and still coming! :)**

 **Well, that's all the responses for now, until next chapter! Now, let's get to the story! A bunch of fluff (and some plot movement!) is ahead!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: We Are A Family_**

It was the Walker...

The rumors were true. Ninjago City really did have it's own vigilante protecting the streets. Well, Kai didn't read as many articles about him as his sister did. His face was a whole lot scarier at first, but the vigilante slowly approached him slowly, putting his bow on the ground.

"I do not wish to hurt you," The Walker said. His voice sounded like an evil robot speaking into a microphone, or in other words, very mechanical.

"You're The Walker?" Kai asked shakily.

"That I am," The Walker said. "I have personally met with Principal Wu, he knows the deal. And who I really am."

"Why do you do this work? What about the police?" Kai asked.

"Some things are out of their reach," said The Walker. "I spotted you, and it would have cost you your life had I not have been here."

"Do you want anything from me?" Kai asked, maybe a little too harshly.

"Only that you will trust me," The Walker said, extending his human hand. "Please."

Kai stepped forward, slowly but surely, and then shook hands with The Walker.

"Thank you, Kai," said The Walker. "You will not regret this decision."

The Walker then grabbed his bow, and shot a cable arrow, before rising up the building he had jumped from and sprinting off into the night.

Kai shook his head rapidly, trying to process that he had just had a conversation with The Walker himself. He was still grasping the fact that the vigilante was even real.

"Its gonna take more than air to clear my head after that," Kai muttered. He then decided to head back to his dorm room, as it was getting late, and Cole might have actually eaten all of the food himself. Seriously, the dude could eat a truck and probably gain an ounce, at most. when he got back, though, there was still plenty of food left.

"We failed at grilled bell peppers, so we stuck with pasta," said Skylor, taking a seat between Nya and an empty chair.

"Nah, they would've been delicious still," said Kai. "But pasta is just as good. Thanks ladies."

"You bet your ass this stuff's good," Cole said, having already taken a bite.

"Glad to see it's gotten your approval," said Nya. "C'mon Kai!"

"S-sure thing," Kai said, taking a seat. Everyone looked at him momentarily, but just assumed he was still getting adjusted.

After a dinner well deserved, and several humorous and weird conversations later, everyone started to get ready for bed, and a real good sleep.

"Dude, you okay?" Cole asked, now in a black t-shirt and shorts, while Kai was in a pair of sweatpants and red shirt. "You seemed a bit shaken at dinner."

"Just adjusting dude," said Kai, looking up at him from his phone.

"I see," Cole muttered. "Well, good night bro."

"See ya tomorrow," said Kai. "That's when the school campus tour is, right?"

"Nope, two days from now," Cole responded. "But, either way, I'll see ya in the morning."

The two, once again, bade each other goodnight, and fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

Meanwhile, Nya and Skylor were in a similar situation, the former nearly falling asleep before she even hit her bed.

"I gotcha girl," said Skylor, laying her friend down and draping a blanket over her. "I have access to the dance room all day tomorrow, we can practice then, okay?"

"Sure," Nya whispered. Not even seconds later, she fell asleep.

"You're almost cuter than Kai," Skylor whispered to herself.

Kai...

He had been the one she thought would be her husband one day.

And now, she had the chance to make that dream come true.

By golly, she wouldn't give that chance up.

She swore this on her life, and then climbed into her own bed, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

 ** _5:30 AM_**

The next morning, Kai was the first to wake up. He poured himself a bowl of cereal ( _his favorite was in the cupboard, a miracle._ ) and sat down at the table.

While he expected no one else to be up at 5:30 in the morning, he saw Skylor walk out of her bedroom, still sporting her black flats, but wearing a red robe over her body.

"Hey Kai," she said, smiling.

"Hey Skylor," he replied, smiling back up at her. "How you liking it here?"

"I love it," Skylor said, smiling. "Especially because I get to see you and Nya again, along with everyone else."

"Same here," said Kai. The two sat in a comforting silence for a little while, but Kai then broke it.

Now or never...

"Hey, Skylor?" Kai said slowly. "Can I ask you... a question?"

"Sure thing! What's up?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"Have you ever... liked someone?" he asked. God, he was bad at this... "Like, like-liked."

"I have had my fair share of crushes," Skylor said, blushing a bit. "But... there was only one I felt a real connection with."

"Really?" Kai asked, feeling a slight twang of jealousy. "Who?"

"Well..."

Skylor finished by pressing a hot, steamy kiss to Kai's lips, taking a hold of his head with her fingers. He froze for a split second, but quickly adjusted to the kiss. She jumped into his lap, giggling eagerly to get a bit more from this fiery kiss. Kai seemed to be enjoying it as much, if not more, than Skylor herself.

"Oh God," Skylor was just barely able to whisper, before returning to their kiss.

When they were finally done, it was only because of their stupid requirement for air.

"That was..."

"Amazing," Skylor finished. Kai picked her up in his arms, and carried her over to the couch in the living room. She cuddled herself up underneath his arms, and he placed his head on top of her hair.

"I'm so glad I did that," Skylor said, smiling.

"And I'm glad I asked you that question," Kai replied, smiling back at her.

"So... this may sound stupid," Skylor began, "but... do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you'll be my girlfriend," Kai said, smirking. Skylor responded by pecking his cheek.

"Sure thing," she said, smiling. Kai grabbed a blanket, and tucked it over himself and Skylor's petite form.

"You're very cuddly," Kai commented.

"What can I say? I absolutely love cuddling," Skylor replied, smiling adorably.

The two, in mere moments, fell asleep once again. But this time, it was in each other's arms.

* * *

 ** _8:00 AM_**

Cole woke up with a yawn and a stretch, and felt quite rested. It was surprisingly easy to fall asleep in this new home, and was more home-y than where he used to live. Up until a few years ago, he wasn't exactly "cool" with his father. He had never told him about his mother, or why she left, and that sorta drove a wedge between them.

But for now, Cole wasn't in the mood for sad thoughts. He was in the mood for breakfast! He had been since dinner.

But as he headed to the living room, he saw a big lump on the couch, underneath a blanket.

"The heck?" He asked himself. But as he got closer, he realized. This lump was a very cuddly Skylor next to a very exhausted Kai.

"I need a photo of this," he muttered. He then scrambled for his phone, pulled it out, and snapped a quick pic of the lovely couple.

"I always shipped you two," Cole muttered, smiling. He hurried off to the kitchen, covered his mouth, and laughed considerably hard. Luckily, for both his and his new OTP's sake, he wasn't too loud.

However, within a matter of moments, a very non-morning person named Nya walked into the kitchen, clothed in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Good morning Cole," she said. Cole quickly made a motion for Nya to keep her voice down.

"Why?" she mouthed. Cole pulled out his phone, the picture he had taken popping up on the screen.

" _Aaaaaw_ ," Nya said, looking at the picture. "Look at these two cinnamon buns..."

"I wouldn't call them _that,_ but yeah, it's adorable," said Cole. "Hey, wanna take a walk? I'm not really that hungry yet."

"Sure," said Nya. "But I gotta be back before eleven. Skylor's teaching me how to tap dance around then."

"I'm reuniting with the old band at that time, so we'll definitely be back before then," said Cole. "Now, let's get changed."

Nya agreed, and got changed out of her night clothes, as did Cole. The two then headed out the door, sneaking one last peek at the new couple.

* * *

 ** _9:00 AM_**

Nya and Cole had walked side-by-side across the campus at least two times as of now, just talking and moving in peace. The air was thin and cold, but they both had their jackets on.

Unfortunately, dear Nya was still shivering, even underneath her thick jacket.

"Hey, you okay?" Cole asked, a little worried.

"C-C-Cold-dd-d," Nya chattered.

Cole then did an unexpected thing: he wrapped his arms around Nya, and buried her in his strong, yet gentle grasp. He softly combed his fingers through her hair, whispering words of comfort to her as if she had just lost someone close. She immediately burnt up with a feeling of warmth like no other, almost like...

The warmth of love.

But it couldn't be... It couldn't!

She and Jay always had the chemistry...

Right?

He was smart, cute, funny, and just charming all around... But Cole was caring, strong, and someone who she felt like she could just share everything with. She felt like she could let all of her sobs out on his shoulder when Kai wasn't around.

She was so swept up in her emotions from what he was doing, she almost started crying then and there. Her eyes did grow a bit damp, but no tears left her eyes.

"You ready to head back?" Cole asked.

"Mm-hmm," Nya muttered.

Cole then led her back to the dorm room, and unbeknownst to them, they had arrived hand-in-hand. Kai was in the kitchen with Skylor, attempting to help her with breakfast.

"Welcome back, love-dogs," Kai said, smirking.

Nya and Cole immediately separated. "We aren't love dogs!"

"Sure," Skylor said, smiling. "Now, if you two dare, try some of these pancakes."

The roommates then dug into the delicious breakfast at long last, and chatted about their planned activities.

* * *

 ** _11:25 AM_**

Nya walked into the dance room, clothed in a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, and jeans with her hair in a ponytail. Skylor had said she would let the girl borrow a spare pair of her tap shoes, so she just wore her regular Nike's.

When she entered the dance room, it was nothing unlike what she expected. Brightly colored walls, a piano in the corner, and... Ronin with his bass?

Skylor was also there, a cherry red long-sleeve leotard being her choice of style for that practice session. She had on black Mary Janes for tap shoes, and a spare pair were sitting in her lap.

"Hey Nya!" said Skylor. "I've got your spare pair of shoes here."

"Thanks!" said Nya, sitting down next to her dancer friend. "But, although I don't mind, what's Ronin doing here?"

"I was asked," said Ronin. "Skylor wanted some music to dance to, and since Zane wasn't available for the piano, I was the second choice. I was honored."

"By the way," said Nya, pausing her current objective: getting the shoe on, "I think that eye cover you have is, like, re _ally_ badass."

"Thanks," said Ronin. "It might be a shame I can't see out of it anymore, but you gotta live with what your given, right?"

"Exactly," said Nya. "Wait... Skylor, how do you tap dance in heels?!"

"One can only wonder," said Skylor. She then stood up. "Hey, I'll show you what you can look like after some practice. Ronin, gimme a... C-minor."

"You got it," said Ronin, grabbing his bow.

As he began to play, and Skylor began to dance, Nya looked at how passionate they both seemed about their instruments. Ronin seemed like a heavy metal guitarist, what with his orange hair flying around his face and all. Skylor was gilding across the floor, eyes closed, and seemingly unaware of anything around her. All she was doing was concentrating on her feet's movements. Nya just stood back in awe as the two seemed almost in sync with the moves and music.

As they finished, Skylor did jazz hands with a cute little smile and pose, while Ronin just sat there, his hair completely messed up.

"Well, that went pretty good," Ronin said, and somehow with a full breath. "Welp, since my work here is done, I'ma go see the old band members again. You two are welcome to join."

"Thanks, but we'll be in here a while," said Skylor. "This little one has a lot to learn."

"Well, I shall see you all later," Ronin said. He then grabbed his upright bass and walked out, leaving a ready Nya and now-dance teacher Skylor.

"Right, first I wanna see if you can do some regular dancing," she said. She then pulled up a medium speed swing song on her phone, and tugged Nya up. The girl let out an excited squeal, and felt her shoes tap against the floor. Skylor put her hand on Nya's shoulder and hip, and Nya repeated this action.

"So, any dance knowledge inside that head of yours?" Skylor asked.

"I really don't know anything about dance, especially tap," Nya admitted, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"That's perfectly fine! All you need to do is clear your mind," Skylor said. "Listen to the taps, and like water in a brook... be level, smooth, and above all: clear."

Nya let Skylor's words inhabit her mind, letting go of everything else.

 _Like water in a brook..._

And with that, she began to let herself go. She took her left hand into Skylor's right, and let her feet do some improv.

"Hey, look at you!" Skylor said, smiling wider than ever.

"Am I doing it?!" Nya asked excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! Keep doing that!" Skylor said.

Nya wasn't really doing actual steps, she was just letting go of any control she had.

"Sweetheart, I think you are on the road to being a professional tap dancer," Skylor said, trying to mimic Nya's awkward, yet fun-looking improv.

"Really? Ya think so?" Nya asked.

"As long as you've got your feet, those taps of yours will be making beats," Skylor giggled.

And then, Nya fully cut loose.

* * *

 ** _11:30 AM_**

At the same time of Nya's crash course in the art of tap dance taught by Skylor, Kai and Cole were making their way down to the theater room. It had everything they expected: a bunch of theater chairs for the audience, a stage, stage lights, stage equipment, and a curtain that was currently pulled back.

However, there were a few new things there.

Zane was seated at his keyboard, Lloyd was sliding on his trombone's slide, Morro was plugging in his trumpet's mute, Pixal was tuning her violin, and Jay was examining his saxophone.

"Hey! Kai, Cole!" Morro said, jumping off the stage. "Good to see you two!"

Morro was a bit skinny, but he still always felt strong. He wore a green long sleeve shirt, with a silver dragon plastered on the back. Pixal, on the other hand, always seemed to wear a purple shirt and skirt, along with a red and black waist belt. She said it was her mother's favorite colors, and she wanted to honor her legacy.

"We are glad you could join us!" Pixal commented.

"Seems we got the old band back together!" Jay said. He wore a blue jacket, white t-shirt, gray sweatpants and shoes, and a blue beanie. "Hey, is Nya here?"

"She is getting a dance lesson from Skylor," said Kai, putting down his guitar case. There was already a drum kit there, so Cole figured he would just use it.

"Oh," Jay responded.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice called. Ronin then came rushing in with his bass.

"You're just in time for our reunion!" Zane said.

"Am I now? And here I thought you all had forgotten about me," said Ronin, smiling.

Everyone then got to where they used to stand in their old band room, and prepared for their first song together in five years.

"So, how about an old favorite, 'Closer'," suggested Kai.

"By Chainsmokers?" Cole said. "You got it."

"Alright people, let us do this!" Pixal said.

Cole then slammed down his drumsticks onto his drum, and Kai strummed his guitar chords. The brass section began to play, just as Ronin strummed his bass strings, and Zane joined in with his keyboard, Pixal shredding on her violin as well.

Since Skylor wasn't available to be their second percussionist, and Nya wasn't able to provide vocals, Kai did the singing. He couldn't dance, and even though Pixal could, she already had a big task: playing the violin, one of the hardest instruments to learn.

But somehow, even though they hadn't kept in touch over the past, they all aligned with each other perfectly. Sounds, harmony, and all that jazz ( _literally..._ ).

And as they finished, three sets of applause could be heard.

They all looked up, and there were three people. Dr. Sander Saunders, Ms. Koko Garmadon, and Principal Wu himself.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Koko said. "Amazing!"

"Yes yes, indeed! Fantastic!" Dr. Saunders said. "Wonderful music you made!"

"I must say, I am impressed," said Principal Wu. "You all seem like you would be able to cooperate as a team... quite well."

"We also have another vocalist and a tap dancer," Pixal said.

"Fantastic! The musical theater group will love you all!" Koko said.

"Hope so mom," Lloyd whispered.

"Also, you all will probably be able to do pep rally music!" Dr. Saunders added. "If we have pep rally, that is."

"We'll have one some day," Principal Wu said. "In the mean time, you all are free to have this room anytime classes are not in session."

With that, the three adults exited the theater room.

"Huh, that went well," Jay said. "So, who else wants to make more jazz!"

* * *

 ** _8:30 PM_**

Lloyd and Zane had currently changed into their night clothes, and were just sitting around in the living room, waiting for Ronin to come back with the food he promised.

"He has been gone for approximately forty five minutes now," Zane said, looking at the clock.

"He's fine," said Lloyd. "He did say he was taking a walk before-hand."

"Correct," said Zane. "Perhaps he is working with The Walker."

Lloyd and Zane both burst out into laughter at the thought.

However, at this time, there was currently a group of three street thugs running through an alleyway with a bunch of stolen goods.

"Finally, no Walker!" one said.

"Maybe not, but I'm here."

The three thugs looked at where the voice originated, and looked to see someone decked out in a green shirt and cargo pants, and iron boots were on his feet. He had an orange chest covering on his left side, and his left arm was the same color. He wore a red handkerchief over his lower face, and an eye covering was over his red eye, and attached above his orange hair.

"OH CRAP!" another thug yelled.

"GOD, NOT YOU!" the third screamed. "TAKE ANYTHING! JUST DON'T USE THE AEROBLADE, PLEASE! WE HAVE FAMILIES!"

"Should've thought about that beforehand," the man said. "AERO!"

The three screamed, and attempted to run away, but a circular disk with a gold center and three gold blades coming out of it circled around, and hit all of them on the head, knocking them out.

"Huh, that felt good," the man said, catching the aeroblade.

"Your work as a vigilante does not disappoint," a voice said. "They don't call you 'Ronin' for nothing."

"What can I say Walker? My name works considerably well as a code-name too," Ronin said. "I'm thinking 'Vortex' sounds a little more badass though."

"That it does," The Walker said, jumping down from the building and next to him. "But onto more pressing matters. Did you bring the second fragment?"

"That I did," Ronin said, reaching into his pocket.

He then pulled out a blue crystal fragment, which looked like it had been cut off with a rusty and jagged knife.

"Excellent," The Walker said, taking the fragment into his prosthetic hand. "I can't believe it..."

"That I succeeded?" Ronin asked.

"No... that you are able to hold a piece, a fragment, of this crystal in your hands without it burning right through your flesh," The Walker said. "Truly astonishing..."

"So that's what that can do to ya," Ronin muttered. "Does this mean..."

"You may not be an elemental descendant, unlike some of your friends there," said The Walker, "but you do have powers. Maybe you're even stronger than them."

"It's a nice thought," said Ronin. "And your gonna teach me?"

"When duty isn't calling in the real world," said The Walker. "In the meantime, however, I must be returning home. You should do the same."

"Well then, I guess we shall see each other again when the last fragment is recovered," said Ronin. "Goodbye, Walker."

"Goodbye, Ronin," said The Walker. "Until we meet again."

Ronin watched as The Walker shot his cable arrow, and launched himself upward and away into the night.

"He's unbelievable, that man under the mask," Ronin muttered. "I'm proud to call him my friend."

* * *

 **So... seems like Ronin knows who The Walker is... Will he spill the beans, though? Guess you'll have to find out later! ;)**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RandomDragon: I also ADORE Kailor. There will be at LEAST one moment between them every chapter. ;) Also, to answer the Walker question... wait and see! ;)**

 **rbrill345: We shall see soon my friend!**

 **Also, I wanna confirm this: Lloyd's mom is Koko from TLNM. She's the mom he deserves. Sorry not sorry Misako. Also, Jay himself is NOT The Walker.**

 **Here we go: the third chapter! And also, this takes place a week after Kai and Nya first arrive at Ninjago High, in other words, the first day of classes.**

 **P.S: There will be flashbacks in this.** _This type of text indicates a flashback, or phone call. _

* * *

**_Chapter 3: First Day For Everything_**

Kai woke up to, arguably, one of the most annoying sounds on earth: his alarm clock.

When he made his way to the living room, he saw Skylor snuggled up in a blanket on the couch. He chuckled lightly, and made his way over to her.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," he whispered, before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She stirred up a few seconds later, but not by much.

"Wha-mornin?" she asked drearily.

"That it is, unfortunately," Kai responded. "Also, first day of classes. Starts at nine, but we're in a few together, don't worry."

Skylor yawned loudly, stretched her arms outward, and got off of the couch.

"When did I fall asleep?" Skylor asked wearily, supported by her boyfriend holding her hand.

"About 9:00 last night, I would say," Kai said. "You're a very peaceful sleeper."

"Were you watching me?" Skylor asked, a playful glint in her eyes.

"Well, you _did_ fall asleep with your head on my lap," Kai said.

Then, it all came rushing back to her.

 _It was about 8:50 PM, and the four roommates we've grown to know were sitting on the two couches in the living room, watching_ _TV. __Cole_ _and Nya were on one, and Kai was with Skylor on the other._ _ Kai and Skylor were now a well known couple in this particular dorm room, and with their other friends as well. _

" _Are you tired yet?_ " _Skylor asked._

" _Not_ _really,_ " _Kai responded._

 _Skylor then let out a decent sized yawn._ " _Well, this girl is._ "

" _You wanna go to bed?_ " _Kai asked._

" _I got a perfect pillow here,_ " _Skylor said, snuggling her head onto Kai's lap._

 _Kai merely kissed his girlfriend's forehead, and in mere minutes, she had drifted off to sleep._

"Well, if it's any condolence, you are true to your word," Kai said.

"What word?" Skylor asked.

"You really are very cuddly," Kai said. Skylor let out a tiny giggle, and could have made out with him then and there. God, she loved him.

"Yo, lovebirds," Cole said, walking into the kitchen. "You all have had your moment, now I need a group one: it's called breakfast."

Kai smirked, and tossed him the cereal box that was on the counter, Cole catching it swiftly. He read the label, nodded, and ran to the table.

"Sweethearts," said Nya, walking in and hugging them both. "Both of you. Cole on the other hand..."

"Hey!" Cole said from the table. The four then burst out into laughter.

"Okay, we have a long Thursday ahead, so let's start it right," Nya said, and then, the three others sat down at the table.

* * *

 ** _8:50 AM_**

Skylor and Nya were currently making their way to the first class of the day: history, with Dr. Sander Saunders. Skylor had always loved the history of Ninjago, but never really prospered in the subject. Nya, on the other hand, never really liked history. She was a science gal. But for some reason, she soared in history.

As the two got in to the classroom, they took their seats in a double desk in the front. Laying down their books, they waited for Dr. Saunders to arrive.

"So, remember a scuff?" Skylor asked, currently not knowing how else to pass the time than explain tap terms to Nya.

Nya demonstrated the move underneath her desk. "Got it."

"Okay then, how about a-"

"Good morning class!"

Dr. Saunders then walked into the classroom, carrying a bunch of books and other things.

"You all had good summer, yes?" the man said. "Well, now it is time for learning! Good stuff, yes?"

He got nothing.

"Great! Overwhelming support!" he said. "Now, let us begin lesson!"

He started off with the usual mandatory re-teaching of how the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago in his own image, and was around to see it grow for around one thousand years. Alas, he eventually passed away, and the mantle of Ninjago's guardian was passed on to his own two sons, Wu and Garmadon. However, Wu was supposedly the last one standing, as Garmadon had disappeared without a trace three years ago.

It was a bit saddening to, once again, hear of the disappearance of Lloyd's father. Every time he heard it, he would always wipe his eyes. While he wasn't in this particular class period, he would be soon.

He described it as like it was "walking through hell".

As Skylor and Nya paid attention to the lesson, the latter ran into a peculiar picture.

"Dr. Saunders?"

"Yes, Ms. Smith?"

"Who are these people, on the bottom right of page three?" she asked.

"Oh, them?" Dr. Saunders replied. "The Time Twins! I personally think they never exist, never happened! Old wives tale, this picture is!"

Nya shrugged in response. She had read the articles... she knew they existed.

The Walker said, right to the public, he had encountered them once.

Then, an insane theory popped into her head.

She was gonna have to talk with someone about this...

* * *

"Morro! Hey, Morro!"

Walking through an entourage of students trying to get to class wasn't exactly her plans for the day. However, she soon caught up to Morro.

"Morro!" she said.

"Hey Nya, what's up?" Morro asked.

"I have a theory on who The Walker is," Nya said.

"Really? Who?" Morro asked, now fully intrigued.

"What if Garmadon is The Walker?"

Morro shot her a questioning look, but Nya wasn't done.

"Doesn't it kinda make sense? I mean, he did show up only a year after Garmadon disappeared," Nya commented. "And plus, The Walker is said to be enhanced."

"I know what you're trying to say, Nya," Morro replied, "but I think the more logical answer is that Garmadon is either dead or halfway across the world."

"They never found a body, he mustn't be dead!" Nya said. "And I will prove it!"

Nya then bolted off to her next class, eager to start on her work.

"She's an enigma... A good one though."

Morro jumped, but was relieved when he saw it was only Cole.

"Yeah, you're right," Morro said.

Then, he whispered something to Cole.

"I can see why you got the hots for her."

Morro then chuckled, and walked off, leaving a fire red-faced Cole in embarrassment.

* * *

 ** _6:00 PM_**

"Yes, honey, I'm on my way home!" Koko said into her phone. "Of course, I'm fine!"

" _Okay mom, I just don't know what I would do without you ,_" Lloyd said. " _Y'know, crime rates have -_"

"Gone up. I know," she said. "But don't worry. I have my weapon, I am trained by your uncle, and I have a son I need to get home to. Plus, The Walker could be anywhere."

" _Okay then mom. I love you so much ,_" Lloyd said.

"Oh baby, I love you too," Koko responded, feeling a little moisture in her eyes. "I love you so much. See you in ten minutes, at most."

" _Love you too mom. See ya soon._ "

The call then ended, and Koko wiped her eyes.

It had been hard on the family ever since Garmadon's disappearance...

But she was glad had pulled her and her son closer, not dragged them farther apart. That was the last thing she wanted: a distant son.

Suddenly, she heard rapid movement around her. It had rained last night, so the puddles splashing were indications of someone running.

"Who's there?!" she yelled. She grabbed a hold of her revolver, but even though she was well-protected, nothing could protect her from the spine-chilling words she heard from behind her.

"Don't move, and it will be quick."

She turned around, and held her gun outward.

But this wasn't an ordinary street thug, oh no...

This was a blue, silver, and gold-armored samurai, who wielded two swords, and a crossbow was strapped to his back.

She was frozen.

"Thanks for the compliance, call me Samurai VXL," Samurai VXL said. He then pulled out his crossbow and sheathed his swords. "Like I promised, it will be quick."

Koko didn't hesitate another moment to fire a shot at Samurai VXL.

But all it did was make a minor dent in his armor.

"I thought making it easy would help," Samurai VXL said, pulling the bullet out. "Now, I'll make it s-"

An arrow firing next to him caused him to look up, and there he saw Ninjago's vigilantes: The Walker, and The Ronin ( _we'll just call him Ronin_ ).

"STAND DOWN!" The Walker yelled.

"Don't make us ask twice!" Ronin yelled.

"Ah, Ninjago's vigilantes," Samurai VXL said. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

The Walker and Ronin jumped down from the rooftop they were on, carrying their signature weapons: a bow, and the aeroblade.

"Leave this woman alone," The Walker growled. "I mean it."

"Maybe show me who you are, and I'll think about it," Samurai VXL said, not taking his crossbow off of Koko.

"Very well then," The Walker said.

He then pulled an arrow out of his quiver, and shot it at the samurai.

However, like the revolver, all it did was dent the samurai's armor.

"I expected more from you, Walker," Samurai VXL said. "Guess you never can trust a vigilante."

"Get Ms. Garmadon home," The Walker whispered to Ronin. "I'll deal with the samurai."

"Got it," Ronin said.

The Walker then drew his sword, and Samurai VXL did the same.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching you die," Samurai VXL hissed.

"I would say the same for you, but I actually have a soul," The Walker shot back.

Then, the two shot forward at each other. Ronin shoved Koko out of the way, but made sure she wasn't hurt afterward.

"Okay, this is gonna get weird, but I need you to trust me," Ronin said. "Do you trust me?"

Koko, even through the raindrop/tear stained face, nodded, and Ronin covered his left eye.

"Hope my eye cover really is the artifact it claims to be," Ronin sighed, now figuratively blind.

He then concentrated... Imagined Lloyd's house, and what it looked like...

And then, when he opened his eye, there was a vortex in front of them, leading into her kitchen.

"Huh, what do you know, it works," Ronin said. "Alright, ma'am, just follow me."

He took a hold of Koko's hand, and led her into the kitchen. Lloyd walked in as soon as they had entered.

"Mom?!" he yelled, taking her into his arms. "What the hell happened?!"

"We got a new vigilante on the streets, but he isn't a hero," Ronin said. "Keep her safe."

Lloyd nodded, still hugging his mom. Ronin then jumped back through the vortex, running to help The Walker. However, when he got back, Samurai VXL was gone.

"You okay buddy?" Ronin asked, leaning down to where The Walker lay.

"I'll be fine," The Walker groaned, getting up and picking up his sword and bow. "But if we keep this up, we won't be soon."

"Are you saying we quit?" Ronin asked.

"No, not at all," The Walker responded. "I am saying that we do something different."

"Like what?" Ronin asked.

"We will talk with Principal Wu about it," said The Walker, launching a cable arrow. "You coming?"

"I'll use my vortex," Ronin said.

* * *

Principal Wu was currently filing the last bit of paperwork he needed to do for the day, which had lasted longer than what he hoped it would.

However, when there was a knock at his door, he inwardly was using the worst words possible, but still said in the calmest voice possible: "Come in."

As The Walker and Ronin entered, his mood was immediately lifted.

"Ah, my favorite vigilantes," Wu said. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you, Principal Wu," Ronin said, removing his mask. "Hey, Walker, you can remove your mask in here too, you know."

"I know," The Walker responded. "But I would prefer if my identity were to remain a secret for as long as possible."

"Well, I'm assuming you two didn't come here just to waste my time, as you never do," Wu said. "So, what can I do for you?"

"We came here to tell you that there is a new vigilante on the streets, Samurai VXL," Ronin began.

"And he almost killed Koko, your sister-in-law," The Walker finished. "She is safe at home now, but we felt the need to alert you."

"My god," Wu whispered, his hand trembling. "Is this all?"

"No, we came to pitch an idea to you," The Walker said.

"We did?" Ronin asked.

"Yes, we did," The Walker said. "But we needed your approval first."

"Okay..." Principal Wu wasn't too sure about where this could be going, but still gave his approval for The Walker to continue.

"It has come to my attention, in recent missions, that our enemies are growing stronger," The Walker began. "And I fear that one day, we will not be able to handle them alone."

"So... you are saying-"

"That I think it is about time we put together a team."

* * *

 **So... looks like Ronin and The Walker won't be going in by themselves very soon, as they will have a team!**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Tune in next chapter to see where this goes! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**RandomDragon: Ha, glad you caught that! To answer your question, yes, eventually our main cast will become vigilantes. :)**

 **casualcandy: I can understand why. Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Alright, Chapter 4 is here! Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Going Fast Forward_**

"I think it is about time we put together a team."

The Walker meant what he said. He knew the individuals he wanted on this team, as the wave of crime had gone up in the streets recently. Something that he and Ronin, pretty soon, would not be able to stop. And their other two accomplices were also struggling, so an extra set of eight vigilantes would be helpful.

"And... who exactly are you going up against again?" Principal Wu asked.

"We have reason to believe it is ex-military general, Justin Cryptor," Ronin said. "He's been running suspicious deals with suspicious people for a while now."

"And, why exactly would General Cryptor be doing these deals?" Wu said.

"It might be something to do with a falling out between him and D.A. Borg," The Walker suggested. "It's just a hunch."

"I see," Wu muttered. "Well, who did you have in mind?"

Ronin then handed him a clipboard, and it had eleven names on it: Kai Smith, Nya Smith, Zane Julien, Jay Walker-Gordon, Cole Stone, Lloyd Garmadon, Skylor Chen, Morro Preeminent, Patricia "Pixal" Borg, and Chamille Rhedden.

"We already have Pixal on our team, she's tech support," Ronin said. "The rest... I'll let you conclude on that yourself."

Principal Wu looked at the list carefully, but turned to face the vigilantes in a way that could melt steel.

"You all are asking teenagers you barely know, Walker, to risk their lives!" Wu exclaimed.

"I figured you, of all people, would understand why I chose these students instead of someone who actually has muscle," The Walker said. "Take another look at their names."

"Walker, I know them," Wu began, "I just don't get why-"

Then, he took a look again.

All of their last names...

They matched all of the last names of former elemental masters ( _minus Pixal. But she has gifts of her own._ ).

"My god..." Wu whispered.

"Now you see my point," The Walker said. "They all have abilities unlike any other. They are all-"

"Elemental descendants," Wu finished. "A few of them have gone on to new families since the original fights, but yes, they... wow."

"And now, we only ask one thing of you: that you will train them," Ronin said. "We want them to be in top notch."

"When and if I get a hold of them, I promise I will," Wu said. "Thank you both for your time. I suggest you both best be getting home by now."

"True," The Walker said. "Thank you Principal Wu."

"I'm glad I stayed behind," Wu commented. "I may not have heard other wise. These streets need more individuals like you two."

"Well, it will soon," Ronin said, smiling. "We shall see you soon."

Then, Ronin closed his eye, and used his eye cover once again to generate a vortex. And then, just as quickly as they had entered, they were gone.

Principal Wu sighed, and then looked at a drawer underneath his desk.

When he opened it, there lay his father's staff. He sighed as he picked it up.

"I will not let you down, father," Wu sighed. "They will be just as good as your own pupils..."

* * *

A man in a full black suit, and gelled back black hair was walking through a warehouse. His left eye was white as snow, with a hint of gray. However, this man had been through much worse.

It was Justin Cryptor.

And he was in the center of the warehouse, just standing around.

"I know your there!" General Cryptor called out. "Come on outta your hiding spot."

Then, a figure jumped down from the roof, sending Cryptor into a bit of shock. He was clothed in a dark gray hoodie, jeans, and regular tennis shoes. The hood was over his head, disguising his identity. And there was something colored green and bronze sticking out of a belt holster.

"You're late," the hooded man growled ominously.

"What can I say? Tough job I'm running here," General Cryptor replied.

"You promised me something," the man growled, extending his hand. "Now hand the fragment over."

"I need more time," General Cryptor said. "You should know about that issue yourself."

"You're right, I should," the masked man said. "But... that's the thing. I don't."

The man then began to reach for the contraption in his belt holster, but General Cryptor thought otherwise.

"Don't use that man, please," he begged, raising his hands. "There's no need."

"Needs and requirements are two completely separate entities to me," the man growled. "What's your reason for begging?"

"I'm running a good business here," General Cryptor said. "Robotics for good use, stuff D.A. Borg could never even dream of. I'm selling some tonight, actually."

Suddenly, an arrow buried itself into the concrete flooring.

The two looked up, and there, on top of a stack of crates...

Was Samurai VXL.

"Ah, finally," Samurai VXL said, clenching his crossbow. "I'll make it quick, just like how your pal does, Justin."

"Like how you intended for that woman?" the masked man shot back.

"I was only going to try to talk to her," Samurai VXL spat. "I never intended to lay a finger on her!"

"So why the crossbow then?" General Cryptor asked.

"She had a weapon on me, and this suit was brand new!" Samurai VXL said. "I a test run, and got one. It wasn't going to be slow, it was going to be simple!"

"Are you trying to get me to end you? I can do it before your next thought," the man said.

"Tell Justin that this was his first, and final warning," Samurai VXL hissed. "There won't be a second."

Then, Samurai VXL made his grand exit.

"You have 24 hours before I come for you," the man hissed. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Damn," General Cryptor whispered. "Was really hoping for The Walker and The Ronin would show up..."

There was a small pause.

"I can't wait to tell The Walker his name to his face."

* * *

Kai was currently lying down on the couch after a long day of classes. And on his chest was a cuddled up Skylor, sleeping peacefully. Her hair was down, and her snores were ever so soft. He was relaxed whenever he was around her... he truly felt at peace.

And one day, Kai hoped that they would be doing this exact same thing.

Except, when that happened, there would be a diamond ring on Skylor's ring finger.

When this thought entered his head, he couldn't help but smile wholeheartedly.

Then, a few moments later, he drifted off to sleep with his lovely girlfriend.

But when he began to dream, things felt... off. It didn't feel like a dream. It felt real.

"Ah, hey bro!"

Suddenly, a voice echoed. Kai shot backward and turned to face where the voice came from. It was Ronin.

But he was clothed in the vigilante suit of The Ronin.

"R-RONIN?!" Kai exclaimed. "Y-Y-YOU'RE-"

"The Ronin?" Ronin asked, chuckling lightly. "Yeah... as I've told The Walker, my name works well as a code name too."

"Wow..." Kai couldn't believe it. But this was a dream... right?

"Just so you know, this is a dream I'm controlling," said Ronin. "My powers are kinda weird... I'm still discovering new things I can do."

"Is this real?" Kai asked abruptly.

"Sorta," Ronin said. "We are currently inside your head. And actually, we've been in here for almost fifty minutes, according to real world time."

Kai rubbed his forehead, fully confused by now.

"I can understand your confusion," Ronin said. "I've been trying to master my powers for about five years now. But..."

"But what?" Kai asked.

"I need to get out of here," Ronin said. "But... Kai. Listen. All you need to do is feel the fire within you. Also, meet me in the gym tomorrow."

Before Kai could ask Ronin another question, he slowly began to awaken from his slumber. Next to him, on the floor, was Skylor, vigorously shaking him.

"Kai! Kai! Wake up!" she said loudly.

"W-wha..."

"KAI!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Thank God you're okay!"

It was only now that he noticed that Cole and Nya were also there behind Skylor.

"What happened man?" Cole asked.

Kai then took a deep breath.

"I know who The Ronin is."

* * *

Ronin and The Walker were currently hiding behind a huge stack of crates, waiting for the proper moment to strike. General Cryptor was apparently meeting with an unnamed crime gang, but The Walker had reason to believe they were known as "The Serpentine", supposedly followers of the original serpentine generals.

"Here they come," Ronin whispered, gesturing to beyond the crates. "Pixal, you got eyes on em?"

" _Yes I do,_ " Pixal said into his earpiece. " _They_ _are going to be negotiating something, by the looks of it. Wait for my cue, then strike. And only after my signal._ "

"Got it," Ronin responded. But then, he looked at The Walker, who looked a bit down.

"You okay there buddy?" Ronin asked.

"Just thinking," The Walker responded. "We need to be ready at a moments notice."

Ronin nodded, and turned his ear back to the place where General Cryptor was standing.

"Ah, The Serpentine," General Cryptor said. "Skales, Fangdam, Acidicus, and Skalidor. How you boys been?"

"Just cut to the chase, Cryptor," said Skales. "We have business here."

"Right, right," said Cryptor, setting down his briefcase. When he opened it, there was a weird staff with an odd handle.

"The techno blade," Fangdam said, extending his hand. "Hand it over."

"Not until I see my payment," General Cryptor said, activating the techno blade. It's blade turned bright blue. "We shall exchange."

Acidicus handed Skales a case, and very briefly, there was a glow in his eyes. The two then exchanged their cargo, and General Cryptor eagerly opened his case.

However, what was inside was not a million dollars, as he had expected.

It was a piece of paper that read, "NICE TRY".

"You double crossed me," General Cryptor growled.

"Well, we needed this," Skalidor growled. "And _you_ definitely do not need a million dollars."

" _NOW!_ " Pixal yelled into the earpiece.

The Walker then fired an arrow on the ground, and it let out a thick cloud of smoke. It didn't take long for The Serpentine to retreat, somehow dropping the techno blade in the process. When the smoke cleared, the two vigilantes stared dead on at the ex-military general.

"You all can't stop this," General Cryptor said, smirking for whatever reason. "I am gonna kill you both."

"You're right, we can't stop you from being evil," The Walker said. "But what we can do is stop your terror spree."

The Walker then drew his sword, and Ronin pulled out his aeroblade. General Cryptor's smile just grew even bigger.

"Yeah right," he muttered.

Then, the vigilantes raced at the ex-general, every bit of malice they could muster clear in Ronin's eye, and even under The Walker's mask, you could detect hatred a mile away.

And considering Justin was 65 years old, and in a three piece suit, the man could use his fists well. The techno blade dd a lot of work though.

However, somehow, the techno blade wasn't able to beat The Walker's skills with a sword.

And pretty soon, the techno blade was out of Cryptor's hands and onto the pavement. And a sword was at his neck.

"Come on! DO IT!" General Cryptor yelled. "Or have you got the guts to do it?"

The Walker hesitated.

His job was intended to rid the scum off the streets, and Justin Cryptor was near the top.

But still, he couldn't do it... he settled on knocking him out.

"Pixal has already contacted the authorities," Ronin said. "Let's get outta here."

"Yes, lets," The Walker responded, before running off into the night with Ronin.

* * *

After General Cryptor had been arrested and transferred to an official transport, he was now on his way to Kryptarium Prison: home of Ninjago's worst.

Every few seconds, he would look out of the window, his teeth lightly chattering.

"What's so spooky about tonight?" the officer, who was guarding him, asked.

"You all shouldn't be transferring me on road," General Cryptor said shakily. "You should have flown me to Kryptarium."

"Too bad, sunshine," the officer said, smirking. General Cryptor sighed, continuing to look around the winding streets and passing scenery.

Suddenly...

There was a flash of green that flew around the van, and all of the police cars and bikes were suddenly crashed or turned in several directions. The officers had all been tied back to back, and hooked to a sturdy tree trunk. The officer in the back with Cryptor grabbed his gun, and began to make his way to the door.

"Please, don't do that," General Cryptor pleaded.

"Why? So your ass is safe in here?" the officer spat back.

"So you get another moment to live!" General Cryptor exclaimed.

"News flash: I'm going," the officer said.

The moment he stepped outside, a hooded man stepped forward and knocked him out.

The same hooded man from the warehouse.

"Man, please, I'm begging-"

General Cryptor looked down, and his handcuffs were removed.

"Come," the masked man said. "I'm not done with you yet."

General Cryptor then followed the masked man outside the van, and looked around in gratefulness that he wasn't dead.

"So, where to?" General Cryptor asked eagerly. "I've been thinking-"

"Wait," the masked man said. "Listen."

General Cryptor paused, listening along with his strange friend.

"I don't hear a thing," General Cryptor said.

"The sound of the ages rolling on," the masked man said. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," General Cryptor began, "I don't-"

He was cut short by something glowing green sticking out of the masked man's belt holster.

"No, no-"

"Sorry bout this buddy," the masked man said. However, he was smirking.

And in a flash of green, and a punch of wrath, General Cryptor ended up back in the police van.

But his body began to grow weary. He felt weaker...

He felt...

Older.

"I am truly sorry it had to end this way," the masked man said, watching as Cryptor continued to age. "But... now, I am done with you."

Less than a minute later, General Cryptor slouched over, not making a move.

The masked man took the green and bronze gauntlet he used to kill Cryptor, and used it to etch something in the flooring of the van.

And as he exited, there would be only two things the investigators would find in that van.

General Cryptor, slouched over...

And a carved-out clock.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I also hope it was okay that it focused on something other than the students. I promise they'll be back next chapter!**

 **See you guys then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RandomDragon: That pun was actually really good! Yep, the team is coming closer to being formed every chapter. :)**

 **HOLY CRAP! ONLY 5 CHAPTERS IN, AND WE ALREADY HAVE 21 FREAKING REVIEWS?! THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO MUCH!**

 **Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Open The Floodgates**_

It was currently 9:00 AM on a chilly Saturday morning, and all in Ninjago seemed at peace.

Well, except for the officers traumatized by last night's horrific assault. They all had been shaken and not even responsive for a few minutes. And then there was the dead, slouched over body of General Justin Cryptor to add to the spookiness of it all.

There were several police officers there, along with an ambulance.

"Oh come on... This is what I wake up early on a Saturday for?!"

A wheelchair rolled into the midst of officers and doctors, and it carried D.A. Cyrus Borg in it's chair.

"We're sorry about this, D.A. Borg," a female officer said, "but you requested to investigate any homicides this city had. If we needed your expertise."

"Yes, well, you don't need expertise to understand General Cryptor was a madman," D.A. Borg said. "He had it coming."

"But what is this engraving?" a male officer asked, pointing to the clock engraving.

D.A. Borg looked at the engraving, studying it carefully.

"I'm going to need to make a few phone calls."

He then rolled back to the car, was lifted in by his assistants, and they drove him to where he needed to go.

His men pulled up to Ninjago High School.

"This is the place," D.A. Borg said. "Let's go."

He was then placed into his wheelchair, and he rolled into the school building. Thankfully, there were not any students in the building as of yet. D.A. Borg was a popular man when it came to teenagers, he had invented the BorgWatch after all.

And when he got to the door of his choosing, he knocked.

"Yes yes, come in!" the voice inside called.

D.A. Borg then wheeled in, his two guards following him inside.

"Hello, Dr. Saunders," D.A. Borg said. "I have a few questions for you, if you do not mind."

"No no no! I do not mind at all!" Dr. Saunders said. "Come in, yes yes!"

"Thank you," D.A. Borg said. "Give us the room men, please."

The two guards nodded, and stepped outside and shut the door.

"Now, this picture I took of General Cryptor's transport van's floor," D.A. Borg said, showing him the picture. "Does this clock engraving mean anything at all?"

Dr. Saunders took a good look at the picture, before saying, "No no! Means nothing to me! Just some old boogily boogily!"

"Really?" D.A. Borg said. "Because security traffic cams picked this footage up. It's quite interesting, if I say so myself."

D.A. Borg then showed the elderly teacher the footage of General Cryptor stepping out of the van, before being punched back in and dying a mere moment later.

"Mere hack and photo-shop!" Dr. Saunders said. "This is all fake!"

"We have eye witnesses," D.A. Borg said. "And also, Wu will give an account. He has fought the Time Twins before."

"They are dead!" Dr. Saunders exclaimed. "And nothing will change my mind! Good day, D.A. Borg."

"Good day," D.A. Borg muttered. He then rolled out, and turned to his men.

"Didn't get a thing," he told one of them. The man nodded, and they began to make their way back to the car.

But a hooded man standing at the end of the hallway was blacking their exit. The guards pulled their guns, and stood in a ready stance.

"I know you need info," the man said, turning around. "I thought I'd show myself in person. You can call me Acronix from now on."

"Acronix, why did you kill General Cryptor?" D.A. Borg asked cautiously.

"I had no more need of him," Acronix said. "Besides, it's you who I needed. Your skills could come in handy."

"Too bad," D.A. Borg said. "You'll never get them."

"Well then," Acronix sighed. "I didn't want to do this... but you left me no choice."

"GO GO!" one of the guards shouted. D.A. Borg wheeled out of the midst of the other men, before the two guards began to fire at Acronix.

He caught every single bullet like it was nothing.

"Damn," Acronix muttered, shaking off the rounds. "I was hoping for a challenge."

He shot two bolts of green lightning out of the gauntlet, and it hit the two men. It wasn't a shot to age them, just send them into shock.

"Well then," Acronix sighed, "I guess my work here is-"

He was cut off by an arrow lodging itself in his knee. He yanked it out, and sent a shock from the gauntlet to heal it faster.

And when he looked back...

There was The Walker.

"I've been waiting for this," The Walker said.

"So have I," Acronix growled.

The Walker pulled his sword out, and began to charge towards Acronix.

The vigilante swung at his gauntlet, but it got caught in the middle of the thing. Acronix and The Walker were pretty much even. Being a former master of time, and its forward manipulation, Acronix was able to calculate a lot of things about to happen.

And The Walker was a self-trained fighter. Meaning, he was not skilled in ancient martial arts like Acronix was.

However, he was a trained sword fighter. But against whatever Acronix was using, he wasn't much help.

And soon enough, he was on the ground.

"Let's see who's really underneath that mask," Acronix smirked, moving his hand toward The Walker's mask.

He almost removed it...

But then, another arrow lodged itself into Acronix. This time, it was in his arm.

He yanked it out...

And a good distance away was Samurai VXL.

"Step away from my ally," Samurai VXL growled.

"You tried to kill him," Acronix said.

"We've made up since then," Samurai VXL said, not putting down his crossbow.

Acronix smirked underneath his hood, and pulled out a small ball.

"I'll catch you later," he said.

He then threw the ball down, and it turned into a smoke bomb.

He was no where to be seen after.

"You okay there?" he asked The Walker.

"I've suffered worse," The Walker said. "Let's just hope Ronin is faring better than us."

"Let's go find D.A. Borg," Samurai VXL said.

"I agree," The Walker said.

And with that, the two raced off to find D.A. Borg.

* * *

 ** _5:00 PM_**

Kai was currently sitting in the gym, on the bleachers, waiting for Ronin to show up, along with Cole, Nya, and Skylor. He had been contacted by Ronin via text, and he confirmed the dream he had was real, and had told him to invite his roommates as well.

So, most of the time, they were talking about general topics, such as classes or future plans.

Suddenly, three more people walked in.

Lloyd, Zane, and a girl with light purple hair.

"Chamille?" Skylor asked, standing up.

"Skylor?!" Chamille exclaimed.

The two laughed, and raced towards each other, arms opened wide. When they collided in a hug, it almost looked like they had kissed, they were so happy.

"Dear god, I haven't seen you in ages!" Skylor said. "Look at you! I'm digging the new hair, by the way."

"Thanks," Chamille said, blushing.

"I am assuming you two are acquaintances, or have been before, correct?" asked Zane.

"Yep," said Chamille, separating from her old friend.

"Known this gal since year one," Skylor said, smiling.

It was at that moment Jay and Morro walked in.

"Ronin told us to be here, is something wrong?" Morro asked.

"NOPE! It's actually something good!"

Ronin's voice echoed throughout the gym, and he was revealed to be standing on a basketball goal.

"HOW DID YOU GET THERE?!" Jay screamed. "My adoptive brother Kumail did that once. He spent seven days in the hospital after jumping down. I'm pretty sure he ran away from home."

"Look up!" Ronin called.

Everyone looked up, and there was the vortex he had used to get in. It was dangerously close to his bed.

"Ronin! It's time to get down!" Pixal called, walking in from out of nowhere.

Ronin then jumped down, closed the vortex with a snap, and appeared to show no sign of an injury.

"Alright, who's ready to become a vigilante?" Ronin asked, clapping his hands once.

Nobody moved.

"Dammit Walker! That was your cue!" Ronin screamed.

The Walker then walked into the gymnasium. "I had to tie my bootlace."

"That's new," Pixal muttered.

"But Ronin isn't kidding," The Walker said. "You all have been selected to become part of a team I'm putting together."

The students looked at each other in shock. Vigilantes? It wasn't necessarily something they were particularly concerned with, being only sixteen years old.

"I-I'm sorry," Nya said, "but did you say _VIGILANTES_?!"

"Is something wrong with that?" The Walker asked. He then noticed Pixal's green eyes shooting him a glare of death, and her foot was tapping impatiently.

"Oh, right, they don't know yet," The Walker said. "You all can control the natural elements, from inside you!"

Yet again, awkward silence. And nobody moved.

"Wu! That was _your_ cue!" The Walker exclaimed, throwing his right arm up.

"I'm old! My hearing is fading!" Wu argued, stepping in from out of nowhere. "Anyway, he is not lying."

"We're gonna become vigilantes?" Cole asked, still trying to process this new information.

"Your choice," said Wu, shrugging. "But just to let you all know, I shall tell you all your elements you can control."

He paused, before pointing to Kai and Nya with his father's staff.

"Kai, you have the ability to control and generate fire, and bend it to your will. This is in association with the burning determination within you."

"Cool," Kai whispered.

"Nya, you can bend water and make it at your will. You can part tidal waves, and shield yourself from attacks with these powers."

"Wow," Nya muttered.

"Cole, you can bend the earth around you, and shape it as you wish. Skylor, with just a touch, your amber element will allow you to harness the power of whoever you touch."

"Oh boy," Cole whispered.

"Hot damn," Skylor said.

"Jay, you have the power to shape-shift lightning at your will. Morro, you can generate and form wind with your mind whenever you choose."

"Sweet," Jay said, smiling.

"I just got chills," Morro said.

"Zane, you have the power to make ice and freeze anything you wish. Lloyd, you can generate pure energy. Chamille, you can take the form of any person you wish."

"Ice is nice, I'll say it twice!" Zane commented.

"So that's what I can do," Lloyd said.

"I can morph? Awesome," Chamille said.

"But with great power-ah, you all should know," Ronin said, stepping forward, "Don't take these duties lightly. You all screw up in the field, it could end terribly."

"I can also say this," Pixal said, stepping forward. "You all must not be concerned with finding out The Walker's identity."

"Why not?" Jay asked. "He's gonna be our teammate! Why can't we-"

"Because the less info you have to offer on me, the better," The Walker said. "Should something bad happen, you all must know nothing about me. No doubt its what they'll want."

"We understand," said Nya. The poor thing was quite upset on the inside, but she had already made up her mind on who The Walker was, so she felt a little better.

"So... what next?" Kai asked.

"If you all seek to continue, meet us here again at 6:00 next Friday," said The Walker. "Until then, Ronin and I will only be seen on security cams beating the shit out of bad guys."

"Hell yeah!" Ronin said, fist pumping. "And if you do seek to join the vigilante business, come up with your own code names, for time's sake."

And with that, the two vigilantes left, with Wu and Pixal in tow.

"Wow," Chamille muttered.

"Looks like we're entering into the hero business," Cole said.

And they were right.

It was about to get interesting...

* * *

 ** _10:00 PM_**

"Well, today went well," Ronin muttered, currently standing on the roof of the dorm building.

Suddenly, The Walker jumped up from the edge of the roof, and stood in front of Ronin.

"Bout time," Ronin muttered. "I've been waiting to do this."

"I have daytime duties as well. By that talk," The Walker began, "I am guessing you have brought the third crystal fragment."

"Yep," said Ronin. "Now, did you bring the other two?"

The Walker pulled out a steel case, and inside...

Was another steel case.

"I wasn't going to risk burning my other hand off," The Walker commented. Ronin chuckled, and opened the second case.

There were the two fragments.

"Let's do this," Ronin said, smiling.

He then took the two parts from the steel case, and attached them together.

"Moment of truth," The Walker muttered.

"Let's savor the anticipation," Ronin said. The Walker just stood there. "Right, anticipation savored."

Ronin the placed the final piece of the crystal on top, and smiled widely.

"The Realm Crystal," he muttered.

"After such a long time of work," The Walker added.

Suddenly, the realm crystal began to glow.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Ronin asked, looking slightly concerned.

"I-I don't think so," The Walker muttered.

And then, a portal to another realm opened.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ronin yelled.

Suddenly, a man jumped out. He was in black boots, pants, and a leather jacket with all sorts of armor. He also had on a black biker helmet, and it had a red visor over it. He also had two blood red swords in a sheath on his back.

His eyes were also a bright white, with a red outline.

He briefly looked at Ronin and The Walker, but quickly charged off.

And then, another man fell out, just as the portal closed.

"DAMMIT!" the man yelled. "I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY!"

Suddenly, he realized he wasn't on his hone turf. He looked at Ronin...

He had on a black ninja's outfit with blue markings on it. He had a gold shoulder pad with two sheaths on his back, with golden swords in each. His skin was a deep tan color, and he had black hair. He also had a blue eye patch over his left eye.

"Where is this?" the man asked.

"This is Realm-1," Ronin responded. "I did my research. Who are you?"

The man took a deep breath...

"My name is Kumail Walker-Gordon. And I am from Realm-16."

* * *

 **So... looks like Jay's brother from Realm-16 has come to visit, along with yet another mystery man!**

 **But... will he join the team? Tune in next chapter to find out! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**RandomDragon: Fun fact - Jay's brother wasn't even a thing when I first started coming up with plot twists! Thanks for the review! :D**

 **Well, guys, other than the beginning and a few other parts... literally half of this chapter is Kailor and Pixane fluff. I JUST ADORE THEM SO MUCH!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Love and Vigilantism**_

"My name is Kumail Walker-Gordon, and I am from Realm-16."

"Realm-16? As in 'The Devil's Playground'?" The Walker asked.

"Pretty much," Kumail confirmed. "I... I was in the process of fighting that guy who came through before me."

"What's his name? We can track him down," Ronin said.

"We called him Mr. E," Kumail said. "We don't know his real name, or who he is."

"Are there other ninja on your reality?" The Walker asked. "As in, elemental master ninja?"

"Yes," Kumail said. "There is me, Kai, Zane, Nya, Skylor, and Cole. My brother, Jay, is dead, and well... we think the same thing happened to Lloyd."

"Well, that's The Walker, and I'm Ronin," said Ronin.

"Ronin...I had a friend named Ronin," Kumail said. "He's dead."

"As I figured," Ronin muttered.

"We will help you find a place to stay," The Walker said. "You can stay at our headquarters."

"Thank you both," Kumail said.

"No problem," The Walker said.

So, Kumail followed Ronin and The Walker back to the abandoned warehouse where their headquarters were.

"Nice place," Kumail said. "Better than my old lair, for sure."

"Well, it really is The Devil's Playground if this is better," Ronin said. "This place is really not good, needs fixing, y'know."

"I'll take whatever I can get to kill Mr. E," Kumail said.

"Get yourself some rest, spare bedroom is that way," The Walker said.

"Thank you both," Kumail said, bidding them goodnight, and making his way over to his bedroom.

"Are we so sure about him?" The Walker asked.

"We can kick his ass if he tries anything," Ronin said. "I, on the other hand, really need some sleep."

"Indeed," The Walker agreed. "Let's just hope Mr. E doesn't become a threat."

"Let's hope indeed," Ronin muttered.

And with that, the two vigilante partners parted ways.

* * *

 _ **Monday, 5:00 PM**_

Zane was currently entering one of the campus practice rooms. There were eight in total, and they were all in one hallway. One was specifically made for piano, which was the one he was in currently.

He was fully engrossed in the keys being pressed.

So much so, that he didn't hear a soft voice come through the room.

"Hello? Zane?"

He turned around, once his brain finally clicked, and there was Pixal.

"Hello, Patricia," Zane said.

Pixal secretly loved it when Zane called her by her real name. It warmed her heart and made her want to dance with glee.

"Do you mind if I stay here a while?" Pixal asked. "Your piano skills serenade me."

"Why, thank you," Zane said. "I do not mind at all. Please, take a seat."

Pixal sat down, and began to work on some homework she just couldn't wait until tomorrow to get done.

Zane played a bit more of a slower song, something she wouldn't be distracted by, but could still enjoy thoroughly.

"Tell me, please, what is it like? Helping out Ronin and The Walker?" Zane asked, temporarily facing away from the piano.

"It is quite interesting," Pixal said. "Ronin is always screaming, and The Walker's robotic voice sometimes gets garbled... so there's that."

"Do you know who is underneath that mask of his?" Zane asked.

"I wish I did," Pixal said, putting down her pen. "But, as always, he claims its too dangerous."

"I figured as much," Zane sighed, turning the seat around to face Pixal. "But... does he ever talk about us?"

"When we have our trio meetings, yes," Pixal said. "He's quite fond of you all. But, he says you are different."

"Maybe I am," Zane said. "But..."

He then softly brushed his fingers over Pixal's hand, causing her to blush.

"I do not feel so different when I am around you."

Pixal blushed so madly, her heat radiated all over her body.

The two leaned in towards each other.

They became so close, their breath could be felt on each other's noses.

They were almost there...

"Hey guys! It's time for me to-"

Jay's voice was suddenly cut off when he noticed their moment. The two pulled away, deeply embarrassed.

"Well, uh... I'll just take over here," Jay said.

Zane and Pixal nodded vigorously, before rushing out. They didn't even face each other till they reached the end of the hallway.

"Well," Zane said, extending his hand, "I guess I will see you in class tomorrow?"

Pixal didn't accept the handshake offer.

Instead, she firmly pressed her lips onto his.

She didn't want this... She _needed_ this.

Badly.

Zane took a second to process this revelation, before returning the kiss.

And soon, they separated for the dumb requirement of air.

"You really thought I was gonna leave with just a handshake," Pixal whispered into his ear. "Please. I'll see ya tomorrow."

She winked, and purposefully shook and swayed her hips and backside as she walked out.

Zane just thought, "This does not compute."

* * *

 _ **Tuesday, 4:30 PM**_

Skylor, decked out in her red long-sleeve leotard and black Mary-Jane tap shoes, was currently in the dance room, was trying her hardest to dance away her troubles.

Bad news, it wasn't working.

Whenever she was troubled, dancing always helped her.

Sometimes, dancing would make her cry. The tears didn't stop her feet though.

Sometimes, dancing would make her laugh. Her feet would go all out of whack.

Sometimes, just the taps of her toes in these shoes would help her mind enter a place where nothing could touch her.

But today... nothing was the same for her. It hadn't been the same ever since she had known she was an elemental master, and would be given the chance to become a vigilante. Ludicrous. Something not even tap dancing could fix for her? It was a big issue.

"Nice moves."

Kai's voice echoed in the dancing room, and Skylor lightly squealed before regaining her composure and tapping over to her boyfriend.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Skylor asked, trying to smile.

Kai knew his girlfriend though. He knew a genuine smile from her. And that smile was not genuine.

"Sky, what's wrong?" he asked, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Nothing's wrong," Skylor said, but failed to hide the small frown tugging at her pursed lips.

"Hey, look at me," Kai said. "Let's sit down. Start from the beginning, and tell me about it. Trust me, you will feel better."

Skylor nodded, and was led by Kai to the bench next to her purse. He placed her petite form gently on his lap, and his hands gently caressed down her legs, even down to one of her feet. Even through her tap shoes, she felt giddy at the thought of this in the future.

And a diamond ring being placed on her finger.

"This vigilante and elemental master thing," Skylor said. "When I first heard it, I couldn't help but feel happy and get chills at the thought of working with The Walker, Ronin, and Pixal to save Ninjago from any threats. But then... I had a really, really bad nightmare."

"Baby," Kai began, "if you don't wanna talk about it-"

"No no, I need to," Skylor said.

Kai nodded, and began to rub her gently again as she began to tell the horrific dream.

"So... we were finally out in the field. We were beating up baddies, not letting anyone stand in our way. But then... this dude in biker gear just walked in... and, one by one... he killed all of you."

Kai was taken aback. He knew when his girlfriend was stressed, but she was tore up.

Tears rained down her cheeks like waterfalls now, and it broke his heart into millions-no, billions of pieces.

"I froze. I couldn't save anyone. I-I couldn't save you. And he didn't kill me. He wanted me to suffer, worse than any of you all..."

Skylor cried into his shoulder, and he held her.

He would hold her till the end.

No matter what. Thick and thin, large and small, they would conquer it all.

And they would stick together.

Be together, love together, cry together, die together.

When she finally stopped crying and hiccuping, she wiped her eyes.

"I'm so selfish," she whispered.

"Why? You are not selfish," Kai said. "I don't want to hear you say that again. A girl as good as you is never selfish."

Skylor's gorgeous blue eyes met Kai's deep brown eyes, and the two shared a passionate, breathless kiss.

"Wanna head back?" Kai asked.

"Sure, just let me get changed," Skylor said, pecking him once more and heading to the changing station. Kai could only admire his girlfriend as she walked past.

"I am just the luckiest man alive," Kai muttered to himself, wondering why such a guy as him could end up with a gal pal like Skylor.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, 5:30 PM**_

Nya, for whatever reason, had decided to pick up an issue of the school paper, that still existed for some reason. She was currently alone with Cole, as Skylor and Kai had gone to work with Morro on some sort of group project.

"Hey, come look at this," Nya called to Cole, who walked over.

"Two students reported missing, dang," Cole said. "Rachel Berry, Luke Chase, and Carl Maroon. That's not good."

"Well, when we become vigilantes, we can save them," Nya said, determination in her voice.

"Might wanna take a step back there, girl," Cole said. "We aren't vigilantes just yet."

"We will be," Nya said. "We'll be saving people Cole! Doesn't that excite you?"

"Not really," Cole said. "Don't get me wrong, I want to save people as much as you, but the thought of my friends risking their lives God-knows-how many times a week..."

Cole took a deep breath.

"I just can't imagine living somewhere where you guys aren't here."

Cole rubbed a hand through his hair, and took another breath in.

"Oh, Cole..." Nya whispered. "We will always be here for you."

Nya pulled him into a hug, and Cole gratefully excepted. He hugged back like there was no tomorrow, and like the next breath he took would be his last.

"I'll always be here for you."

Cole felt his breath hitch a little in his chest.

She was right...

She would _always_ be there for him. No matter what.

And that's what made Nya... Nya.

Strong, selfless, kind, and just a little feisty...

It was all he could ask for, and more on top of it.

And he soaked all of this in as their hug was re-initiated.

* * *

 _ **Thursday, 6:00 PM**_

Lloyd currently sat alone in the living room of his dorm. Zane was off doing some library studying, and Ronin...

God knows what Ronin does.

"Hey there," a voice said.

Lloyd turned around, and there was Chamille.

"Hey Chamille, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"Thought I'd come and see you," Chamille said.

"Thanks," Lloyd replied, but there was a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chamille said, sitting down next to him on the love seat. "You seem a little upset."

"It's nothing, Chamille," Lloyd said, not turning to face her.

Chamille just sat there with Lloyd for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"It's my dad."

Lloyd spoke up, surprising Chamille. She looked at him with a little more interest.

"I want him to be proud of me, wherever he is," Lloyd said. "I just want to be like him. And I am afraid, that when I become a vigilante, I'll disappoint him."

"Oh, Lloyd, your dad would be so proud of you," Chamille said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know it."

Lloyd finally looked at Chamille, his bright green eyes glistening in the minor sunlight setting in from the window.

"Thank you," Lloyd said. "I feel so much better."

"You should," Chamille said, smiling. "Now, are you still going to become a vigilante?"

Lloyd looked at an old family picture, the last one with Garmadon in it. He was thirteen when that photo was taken, and his mom and dad looked so happy.

"I've made up my mind."

* * *

 ** _Friday, 6:00 PM_**

In the gym, The Walker currently waited patiently with Ronin, Pixal, and Wu.

"They'll be here," Ronin said, shooting a basketball.

"Who could resist becoming a vigilante?" Pixal asked, "I could think of quite a few people."

"Do not worry, they will show up," Wu said. "If they truly are the sons and daughters of their parents, they will be here."

And then...

The nine entered the building, Kai in front.

"Have you all made your decision?" The Walker asked.

Everyone of the students looked at Kai, like he was going to speak for everyone.

But he was.

"I speak for everyone when I say... we're in."

* * *

It felt so strange... Waking up in a strange place, with a strange room.

"Wha... Where am I?"

"Rachel?!"

A voice echoed from across the room, calling her name.

"Luke?!" Rachel called. It was now that she noticed some weird tube plugged into her arm, and some sort of shocker suction cups on her forehead.

"Hey!" another voice called.

"Chase?!" Luke called.

"Thank god we're alive!" another voice yelled.

"Is that..." Luke began.

"Terry 'Stone' Johnson? The famous wrestler?!" Rachel called. Every single one of them were bound down into chairs with weird tubes in their arms.

"Ah, hello guests! Are we comfortable?" the most suspicious voice yelled.

It was Mr. E. And he was pushing in a weird box on wheels, with all the tubes hooked up.

"Ah, you all in the same place," Mr. E said, gesturing to all of his "guests". "Never thought it would happen, did ya?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA DO TO US?!" Terry screamed. "I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR MIND RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Mr. E chuckled.

Then, he switched on the machine.

"Ultra Violet, Luke Cunningham, Chopper Maroon, Killow; welcome to the Sons Of Garmadon."

And then, he switched on the machine.

Everyone screamed.

* * *

 **Well... looks like the Sons Of Garmadon have possibly just been formed, but so has the Ninja team!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the fights coming up! See you next chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**RandomDragon: Fluff everywheres! XD Yes, Mr. E will be a very fun antagonist (I already like writing him, so lets hope he gets revealed soon!)**

 **CHEESEPUFF: Thanks! Love the name by the way XD**

 **And yes, Mr. E is another plot twist for who's underneath that mask. Let's see if you all can guess who before his reveal! :)**

 **Oh boy, Chapter 7 already?! We are on a roll! Thank you guys for all of your continued support!**

 **( _P.S: More fluff inbound very soon ;D_ )**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Ain't No Rest For The Wicked**_

"Excellent," Mr. E muttered, soaking in his victims screams like a hungry sponge. The man underneath this biker helmet was truly twisted.

Rachel, Luke, Carl, and Terry's bodies soon began to shift in appearance. Rachel's skin grew as grey as a rock lodged in a mountain side, and Luke looked to be aging by about 25 years. Carl's eyes were beginning to turn blacker than before along with his hair changing red, and Terry... well, there was a lot of juice being poured into him.

He basically became a titan.

"Ah shit," Mr. E whispered. "Too much juice."

And, coincidentally, as soon as he tried to shut off Terry's plug, the handle broke.

"SHIT!" Mr. E yelled.

He then waited patiently as everyone's vitals began to head back to a normal state.

Well, their new normal state.

Luke now had a full on beard, and his muscles had grown immensely. Rachel's skin had been turned a stone shade of grey, her lips purple, and her hair was in a tall, tall ponytail. Carl looked very different, having gone through the process of receiving a mohawk and dark black circles around his eyes.

And Terry...

Well, Terry was now a titan. Lets leave it at that.

"Wha..." Rachel muttered. "Who... are you all?"

"Who are we?!" Luke yelled. "I... don't know."

"You all are my servants!" Mr. E exclaimed, stepping forward. "Your names are Ultra Violet, Luke Cunningham, Chopper Maroon, and Killow. Welcome back to the gang buddies!"

"Killow likes sound of that!" Killow yelled.

"Wait... who exactly are you?" Chopper asked. "I-I'm sorry, I just can't remember you."

"Call me 'Mr. E'," Mr. E said.

"Mr. E? Like mystery?" Luke asked.

"That is correct," Mr. E's demonic voice said.

"Wait," Ultra Violet said. "Who are you underneath your Mr. E mask?"

"I am afraid I cannot say," Mr. E said, looking away.

"Why not?" Chopper asked.

"My scars would make you all look away in shame and disgust," Mr. E said. "It isn't worth it."

"Killow don't trust guys with a mask," Killow said. "I shall just have to-"

"Fine," Mr. E sighed, giving in.

Mr. E, slowly but surely, removed his mask.

Underneath, the right side of his face was covered in hideous burns and scars, and further proved by the blind eye on that side.

Everyone on the Sons of Garmadon team gasped. However, it was in more so shock than anything. Not disgust or shame, oh no.

"Dude," Luke began, "that is badass. You should leave the helmet off! No one would mess with you!"

"I'd prefer not to," Mr. E muttered. Suddenly, Ultra Violet stepped forward.

"They do not make you hideous," she whispered, a touch of sadness for him in her tone. "They make you beautiful."

She brushed the tips of her fingers over the S.O.G leader's face, and then pressed her purple lips to them ever so softly.

"T-Thank you," Mr. E stammered.

"No trouble, beautiful," Ultra Violet whispered.

"Not to interrupt this precious moment," Chopper cut in, "but we are a team. Shouldn't that mean we should have an objective here?"

"We actually do," Mr. E said, placing his helmet back on. "Have any of you folks ever heard of the Oni Masks?"

"Killow never has," Killow said.

"Well, get comfy," Mr. E said. "We are about to have a history lesson..."

* * *

"I speak for everyone when I say... we are in."

"Excellent," The Walker said. Although no one could see it, he was smiling underneath his mask.

"Alright!" Ronin said, fist-pumping. "We can start training tomorrow!"

"This shall be fun," Pixal whispered.

"So... are we just gonna learn how to fight? Or control our elements as well?" Kai asked.

"The first day will just be fighting," Wu said. "You all will not enter the field until you have unlocked your elemental powers."

"And how long do you think that'll take?" Jay asked.

"Have patience, Jay," The Walker said. "I was impatient once. And it cost me something..."

"Cost you what, exactly?" Jay asked. Nya slapped the back of his head, causing him to yelp in pain.

"I'd prefer not to go into detail," The Walker said. There was a ting of hurt in his voice, something the teens almost didn't realize was even there.

"Onto different matters," Wu interjected, "You all must be here at noon sharp tomorrow. We will have a long day ahead of us."

"Got it," Cole said.

"Thank you very much, Principal Wu," Nya said.

"No trouble for the next generation of elemental masters," Wu said. "And please, call me 'Sensei Wu' from now on."

With that, Wu exited the building. Ronin, Pixal, and The Walker remained.

"Now, you all listen carefully," Ronin warned. "The Walker's about to lay down some ground rules. Listen or die, that's how I put it."

"Damn right," Pixal whispered.

"Alright, first things first: your identity **_MUST_** remain a secret," The Walker said. "Anyone that isn't on the team finds out who you are behind the mask, you are off the team, no questions. Second, respect Sensei Wu. He's the boss around here, but I'm second-in-command. Third, please don't destroy the training equipment. Got it?"

Everyone nodded quickly, scared to even think about defying the rules.

"Good," The Walker said. He then walked out briskly, Pixal following shortly after.

"Don't pry into his personal life," Ronin chided to his friends. "He's kinda sensitive about it. The dude lost someone in the same accident that cost him his right hand."

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it like that," Jay said.

"I'm grateful, but don't apologize to me," Ronin said. "Apologize to The Walker tomorrow."

And with that, Ronin made his exit.

"Wow," Chamille whispered.

"The hero business is serious, but I didn't think it was that serious," Cole uttered.

"Well, we best be heading back," Morro said. "It will be getting late pretty soon."

"I can agree to that," Zane said.

"Well, let's get a move on," Skylor said.

Everyone began to head out, all except for Kai and Nya.

"So, how do you feel about this?" Kai asked his sister.

"In all honesty," Nya muttered, "I really don't know what to think."

"Are you upset because you can't find out if Garmadon is The Walker or not?" Kai asked.

"Kinda," Nya muttered, shrugging her shoulders innocently. "I mean, who doesn't want to know who The Walker really is?"

"I can agree with you on that, baby sis," Kai said. "Either way, we better catch up to Cole and Skylor. Like Morro said, it's getting late."

Nya nodded, and the two siblings ran to catch up to their soon-to-be teammates.

* * *

The Walker, Ronin, Samurai VXL, and Kumail, who had joined the mini-team two days ago, were out on the rooftops at this time of night.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary," Ronin muttered, staring into the distance.

"Is ordinary what we should be looking for?" Kumail asked, placing his rifle back in the holster. "Speaking of which, I learned something about the realms while you all were gone."

"And what did you learn?" Samurai VXL asked.

"That we all have doppelgangers on separate realms," Kumail responded. "That means that Jay Walker of this realm must still be alive, seeing how peaceful it is!"

"We will find him one day," The Walker said, still keeping his back towards his teammates. "But for now, we need to focus on protecting Ninjago."

"What's gotten into him?" Kumail asked Ronin.

"He's a bit down today," Ronin whispered. "Someone asked one too many questions. Let's leave it at that."

"Hey guys," Samurai VXL said, gesturing for them to move closer to him, "come look at this."

The three walked over, and noticed what the samurai had been looking at.

The Sons of Garmadon had just started walking through town.

"Holy mother of Wu," Ronin whispered. "Who are they?"

"I know that's Mr. E," Kumail said. "Other than that... can't say much about the other four."

"They don't look like happy campers," The Walker said. "Let's show em back to the trail, shall we?"

Ronin nodded, generated a vortex, and the four walked through it.

In mere seconds, they stood before Mr. E's team.

"Ah, Ninjago's trusted vigilante team," Mr. E said. "I was hoping we would meet sometime!"

"You ran through the portal for a reason," Samurai VXL said, clutching his crossbow, "the only question is: why?"

"Because someone on this realm is dead that shouldn't be dead," Mr. E said. "He calls himself... Garmadon."

"Oh no," Ronin whispered.

"On Realm-16, he is the ruler," Mr. E said. "However, on this realm, apparently he didn't abandon those closest to him. And since he's presumably deceased, we will bring him back."

"What if he's just gone on a hike?" The Walker suggested. "Or maybe, right in front of you. You just don't know it."

"You want me to believe that you are Garmadon?" Mr. E said, almost laughing. "Your stupidity brings a smile to this scarred face."

"The Walker can surprise you when you least expect it, trust me," Samurai VXL said.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Mr. E said. "Light em up fellas."

Ultra Violet, Luke, Chopper, and Killow charged toward the vigilante team. Samurai VXL bolted for the quickly-retreating Mr. E, not aiming on failing to get answers out of him this time. The Walker took on Ultra Violet, while Ronin tackled both Luke and Chopper.

Samurai VXL was determined to catch Mr. E, no matter what.

He finally found the trigger on his crossbow, after running and losing his place on the gun.

He shot an arrow at Mr. E's knee, causing him to trip down. Mr. E instantly fell, but yanked the arrow out.

However... he had lost his helmet from the fall.

Samurai VXL took a step back.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Mr. E muttered. "I'll catch you 'round."

And with that, Mr. E grabbed his helmet and made his grand exit. The rest of the Sons of Garmadon were close behind.

"Samurai! You okay?!" Kumail called.

"Y-Yeah!" Samurai VXL called back.

Even though he was still okay, in terms of health...

He really didn't know what to think of the face he saw underneath that biker helmet.

* * *

 _ **Saturday, 12:00 PM**_

Kai walked into the gym, wearing his most comfortable clothes.

He couldn't believe it...

In mere days, he would be able to generate fire with a flick of his wrist.

He was so excited...

That he completely missed the fact that The Walker was at the double door leading to the secret training arena.

"Am I just in the friend zone instead of the fan zone now?" The Walker asked jokingly. Kai chuckled and said, "Sorry bout that."

"No trouble," The Walker said, giving a thumbs up with his prosthetic.

The vigilante then held the door open, walked in after Kai, and went ahead of him to show him the directions to the secret training base.

"Oh my god," Kai whispered.

The training arena was beautiful. Stands with wooden planks and spikes were everywhere, and there was also a salmon ladder. Weights, a few training dummies... everything.

And all of his friends, his sister, and his girlfriend were in there. Sensei Wu and Samurai VXL were also present.

"So glad you could join us, Kai," Sensei Wu said.

"Glad to be here," Kai responded happily. "Uh... who's the new guy?"

"I'm Samurai VXL," the samurai said. "I really am the new guy, aren't I?"

"Guess so," Ronin responded, shrugging. He then looked over at Jay, who he could faintly hear apologizing to The Walker. The two shook hands, so he assumed the tension had been resolved.

"Alright students, on the line!" Sensei Wu called out. Pixal then walked in and sat down at the desktop monitor, her fingers tapping away at the keys.

"Shall we start with a level 3, Sensei?" Pixal asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sensei Wu responded.

"Level 3? Probably easier than Level 1," Lloyd muttered.

"Please do not jinx us," Zane whispered.

"Too late buddy," Chamille muttered.

The training dummies fired up to life, and the students charged towards them, ready for any hassle at all.

What a beating they would receive...

* * *

At this same time, however, there was other work being done that had nothing to do with vigilantism. Dr. Saunders was in his office, doing paperwork as usual and grumbling about technology. He hated technology. Everything about it...

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps echoed into his office.

"I hope I am not late for today's lesson," the person said.

Dr. Saunders began to smile wickedly.

"No... you are right on time, Acronix."

There was something that had changed in the way Dr. Saunders spoke... his voice was raspy, dark, and just...

Evil.

He then ripped off his glasses and beard, revealing green tattoos around his golden eyes.

"Aren't I always?" Acronix asked, chuckling.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Dr. Saunders said.

"I could say the same for you," Acronix began... "Krux."

Krux and Acronix stepped towards each other, and shared their first hug in forty years.

"It's good to be back," Acronix muttered.

"Good to have you back, brother," Krux said.

"Now, onto other matters," Acronix said, "what do you have planned for this 'Walker' fellow?"

"I have identity suspicions, counter-attacks, you name it," Krux said, moving over to his desk. "But this... is my most valuable possession."

Krux kneeled down to open a drawer, and inside was a folder, buried under disguise file assortments.

"What's a folder gonna do?" Acronix asked.

"A folder by itself won't do much," Krux said. "It's whats inside that matters."

Krux flipped it open, and inside...

Were detailed descriptions on specific students.

"Student descriptions?" Acronix asked his brother. "How are those-"

"These are detailed descriptions of every student that The Walker has recruited for his vigilante team," Krux said.

"Oh," Acronix said, dawning with realization. "This is..."

"Game changing? I know," Krux said, smiling slowly. "Now... we just need to find the others."

"The other elemental masters? They are all dead by now, if not dying," Acronix said.

"Nope, not the elemental masters," Krux said.

He paused...

"I think its time we looked for the rest of the Time Blades."

* * *

 **Ah, little cliffhanger!**

 **Also, sorry about the Mr. E teasing. He'll be revealed soon, I promise! :)**

 **And another thing...**

 **Guys, in Chapter 10...**

 **I will officially confirm whether or not we have met The Walker in his civilian form. ASDFGHJKL I CAN'T WAIT! It was originally going to be the next chapter, but I decided I wanted a little more suspense.**

 **Oh, and also... I think it would be awesome if you guys put in some guesses for our three mystery figures: The Walker, Samurai VXL, and Mr. E!**

 **Cause pretty soon...**

 **Someone's mask is comin' off for real... ;) See you guys next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**RandomDragon: Haha, true! Guess The Walker should hear about this... lol Thanks for the review!**

 **CHEESEPUFF: No problem! Also, VXL are just the initials for the new Samurai X's vehicle. I like the way VXL sounds. :)**

 **Also, everyone... I have an announcement: After Chapter 10, the story will return to its five to seven day upload schedule, for the purpose of making sure another story I'm working on won't be abandoned.**

 **And another thing, who's excited to see in Chapter 10 if we have already met The Walker? I'm excited! :D**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: All It Takes Is Time**_

"I think it's high time we retrieved the rest of the Time Blades."

"Are you insane?!" Acronix said. "Ninjago is humongous! It could take years!"

"Not if time is on our side," Krux said, gesturing to the fast-forward time blade inside Acronix's belt holster.

"They consume our strength, brother," Acronix said. "If we use them too much, their effects spread onto us. We could age, slow down, pause, or de-age!"

"Is that last one so bad?" Krux asked.

"For you, maybe not," Acronix said. "You weren't lost to time for forty years."

"Well, as long as they are out there, we still have a chance at victory," Krux said. "These individuals that The Walker has chosen for his team are... special."

"How so?" Acronix said.

"Look at their last names," Krux said, gesturing to his profiles in the folders.

"My god..." Acronix whispered. "They're all elemental descendants."

"Which is why we need to head to the museum at once," Krux said, re-applying his Dr. Saunders disguise. "There is something I must show you."

"Fast forward won't help us bring anything to life brother," Acronix warned.

"Oh, you think that's why I am taking you?" Krux asked, chuckling. "No... Follow me."

And with that, the now-disguised Time Twins made their way to the museum.

* * *

What a beating they would receive.

Even though they were simple training dummies, Level 3 seemed like hell on earth.

Jay was tossed around by his legs like a rag-doll before being tossed to the ground. Chamille was next, trying a sneak attack maneuver, but ended up getting hit in the face. Cole was attacking the dummy that hit Chamille, but he met a similar fate. Lloyd, while putting up a good fight, just couldn't seem to best the programming of this training dummy. Skylor then fell, surprisingly lasting longer than she thought she would. Zane and Morro went for a tag-team effort, and it worked, if only for a short while.

Kai and Nya were the last ones standing, and the three training dummies were getting closer.

"Sis, you ready?" Kai whispered, linking their back-to-back arms.

"Yeah," Nya responded.

Nya braced her feet on her brother's back, and launched herself forward, tackling one of the training dummies and yanking the wooden spear out of its hands. Kai was pushed forward by his sister's feet jumping off his back, and he used the momentum to tackle the second dummy and yank the wooden katanas out of its hands. Then, the two faced the final dummy.

Needless to say, it didn't stand a chance.

It was mere parts in seconds.

"I did not expect this advancement so soon," Sensei Wu said, stepping forward. "Well done, you two!"

"Thanks Sensei," Nya said, rubbing some sweat off of her forehead.

"You two are now allowed to begin your elemental training," Sensei Wu said.

"That fast?" Kai asked.

"Yes, that fast," Sensei Wu replied. "Ronin, please bring in the first test."

"Yes Sensei," Ronin replied.

In a mere moment, Ronin came back through a vortex...

Pushing a stove.

"Why the stove? I think most of us have already had lunch," Kai said.

"Oh, that isn't what this is for," Ronin said. "Remember that old saying, don't touch a burning stove?"

"We had to learn the hard way," Nya said.

"Well, Kai needs to not only touch the burning stove," Ronin said, "he needs to absorb its heat."

Kai looked at The Walker. "What does this mean? I'll burn my hand off if I fail?"

"No, you will grow immune to your element causing you pain," The Walker said. "Just be like an arrow: don't miss the target. Keep your focus on the fire."

Kai muttered something, and sighed. "Let's do it."

Ronin nodded, turned the stove on as high as he possibly could, and Kai reached out his hands.

He placed them on the stove.

The pain was almost unbearable.

"How long again?" his voice was cringing so hard, it was almost inaudible.

"45 more seconds," The Walker said.

Kai nodded, and re-focused on absorbing the heat.

He could feel the fire burning on his hands, but he couldn't absorb it.

The pain only made it worse.

He could barely see the concern and worry of his friends, girlfriend, and sister through the sweat and tears running down his face like a waterfall.

"15 more seconds," The Walker called out.

Kai was cringing so hard in this moment... he just wanted this to be over.

He counted the seconds down in his head, it was now only five away.

5... 4... 3... 2...

1.

His hands shot off of the stove, and he looked at them.

Fire now danced across his hands marvelously.

Every single one of his teammates was cheering for him loudly, and Ronin and Sensei Wu looked pleased.

And even though he couldn't see it, The Walker and Samurai VXL were smiling underneath their masks.

"Now, Kai," Ronin said, "I want you to-"

He was cut off by Kai abruptly launching a blast of fire at one of the training dummies, and you guessed it: set it on fire.

Ronin abruptly ran towards the dummy with a fire extinguisher, putting out the flames in seconds.

"Ah, Nya, we'll do you next," Ronin said. "And Kai, just close your fists to stop the fire."

Kai did what Ronin said, and the flames vanished instantly.

"All you need to do to re-activate them is clench your fist, and flick it open again," Ronin said, putting the fire extinguisher back.

"Got it," Kai said, taking the towel that had been supplied to him by Sensei Wu and rubbing it across his forehead.

"So... do I have to burn my hands on a stove too?" Nya asked.

"Nope," Ronin said. "You just need to bend the water of a swimming pool."

"I'm sorry," Pixal said, "but I promised my father that I would have lunch with him today, and if I don't get going, I'll be late. Can I-"

"You're free to go, I need to go as well anyway," The Walker said. "My other job that isn't vigilantism requires my attention."

"And what might that job be?" Jay asked.

"When you all figure out who I am, you'll know," The Walker said. "But that could take a while. Let's just say its important."

"Ah, Jay! Glad you spoke up!" Ronin said. "You'll be next after Nya."

"Awesome!" Jay said. "What do I need to do?"

"Hold a lightning rod in a lightning storm!" Ronin said.

Jay gulped. "Oh crap."

* * *

 _ **12:30 PM**_

Krux and Acronix, now disguised as curator Dr. Saunders and student Adam Chronics, were currently walking through the Ninjago Museum, marveling at its exhibits.

Well, Acronix was. Krux had seen them at least one million times before, so they were nothing new to him.

"Wow! How much could possibly happen in 40 years?" Acronix exclaimed.

"As much as you see here," Krux said. "History is marvelous, but never... changes."

"Well, one day, we could change it," Acronix whispered.

"As long as The Walker and his team don't get in the way," Krux replied.

"They're teens! With elemental powers, the only thing they'll be doing is harming themselves," chuckled Acronix.

Krux, for the most part, agreed with his brother on this one.

"We need to head to the basement," he told Acronix. "There we will find our ticket to holding the vigilantes back."

"What is that?" Acronix asked.

"Have patience, dear brother. You will know soon," Krux said.

"No, that!" Acronix exclaimed, gesturing to a television screen. "Look! Another one of those thirty second dramas I keep seeing everywhere!"

"They're called commercials," Krux grumbled. "And I hate them. They're as useless as all technology."

"What about the portable abacus? Or the adjustable wrist clock?" Acronix asked.

"Calculators and watches, all useless!" Krux growled. "Ah, we're here."

Krux opened the door leading to the basement, gesturing for his brother to head down first. Acronix did so, and when he got down, he marveled at the contraptions before him.

"Wow," Acronix muttered. "What is this?"

"An incubating center," Krux replied. "This is for our army."

"What exactly are they?" Acronix asked, tapping on the glass of the egg chamber.

"Snakes, hundreds of them," Krux said.

He paused.

"I call them the Vermilion."

* * *

 _ **12:45 PM**_

Pixal walked through the halls of Ninjago City Hall casually, waving to all who would wave back. Being sweet was one of her best attributes, and not one official or accountant had a frown on their face when the D.A.'s daughter was around. She also got along very well with Harumi, the daughter of Mayor Hutchins, so there was that.

Speaking of Mayor Hutchins, he was currently chatting with her father when she walked into his office.

"Ah, Ms. Borg, so glad you could be here!" Mayor Hutchins said, smiling and standing up.

One of Mayor Hutchins' most recognizable features was that he had an eye patch over his right eye, and that he always kept one of his hands gloved.

His right hand...

"Please, it's Patricia," Pixal said, smiling. "Sorry about you all having to come into the office today, I know its Saturday and-"

"Could she be any more polite?" Mayor Hutchins asked, chuckling.

"Well, I learned from the best," Pixal said, smiling at her father, who was beaming with pride right back at her.

"D.A., I would like those verification reports on my desk by Tuesday," Mayor Hutchins said.

"You'll receive them Monday morning," D.A. Borg said.

"Now that's an arrow that doesn't miss it's target," Mayor Hutchins said, clapping D.A. Borg on the shoulder. He then looked at Pixal. "Take good care of him, okay?"

"You can count on me," Pixal said. "Now, I believe your daughter has missed you today."

"Well, we'll see if we can't fix that," Mayor Hutchins said, smiling. He then walked out of the room, and left just the D.A. and his daughter.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" D.A. Borg asked.

"I just brought you some lunch," Pixal said. "Thought we could have a little daddy-daughter lunch."

"Ain't no shame in that," D.A. Borg chuckled. He opened the takeout noodle bag, and grabbed the box.

"How did you know my favorite?" he asked Pixal, smiling.

"Well, a little birdie told me," Pixal said, smiling just as wide.

The two sat in comfortable silence, eating their food calmly, the occasional small talk being passed around.

However, D.A. Borg was about to shift the conversation.

"And a little vigilante told me that you have been saving the city," D.A. Borg said. Pixal almost spit out her drink.

"W-What?!" she stammered. "N-No, I haven't!"

"Well that isn't what The Walker said," D.A. Borg responded. "Overborg... good code name."

"That isn't me," Pixal argued.

"You think I don't know about every little detail these vigilantes have?" D.A. Borg asked, almost laughing. "I have never been prouder Patricia!"

Pixal paused, and started laughing.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked.

"Well, in Ninjago, nothing gets past the mayor," D.A. Borg said. "Not even The Walker. Or his identity, apparently."

"R-Really?" she asked.

"Well, I mean, why else do you think the police haven't jailed his ass yet?" D.A. Borg said, chuckling. Pixal got a bit of a giggle.

"I'm happy that you know," Pixal said.

"Just to eat, or are you genuinely happy?" D.A. Borg joked.

Now, Pixal could burst into hearty laughter with her father.

And eat...

* * *

 ** _8:00 PM_**

Mr. E sighed, looking at the contraption on his desk.

" _This is too much power for one individual to hold,_ " he thought to himself.

He looked at the bronze and orange gauntlet on his desk, wondering what he should do with it...

He had already used it once, and probably shouldn't have used it on the guy which he had used it on.

It brought about a fear that this person could cause more trouble than anyone Ninjago had ever seen.

"Love? Are you okay?" a soft voice asked.

Mr. E turned around, and saw Ultra Violet.

"Not really," he muttered.

Ultra Violet nodded, and hugged Mr. E's side, resting her head on his shoulder. Ever since his scars and face had been exposed, and he revealed that they were about the same age, she had fallen for him...

No, she had dove for him.

She... was in love.

Of course, their relationship was kept a secret from the rest of the Sons of Garmadon, because God knows what teasing Luke and Chopper could give them.

"We need to get rid of this," Mr. E said, looking at the gauntlet. "It holds too much power."

"What do you suggest we do with it?" Ultra Violet asked.

Mr. E sighed, "Get Killow. We need him for this one."

Ultra Violet nodded, and scrambled for her earpiece. Killow arrived within a minute of being contacted.

"Killow's here," Killow said. "What is Killow needed for?"

"I want you to take this thing, and go to a place called the Boiling Sea," Mr. E said. "You take it there, and you toss it in that sea."

"Killow doesn't understand why," Killow said.

"This holds too much power, and I already used it once," Mr. E replied. "That one time was a mistake in and of itself. I will not let it be used like that again."

"Killow understands now," Killow said. "Killow will take it to the Boiling Sea."

With that, Killow grabbed the gauntlet, and raced toward his bike.

"Who exactly did you use the blade on?" Ultra Violet asked.

"I don't remember fully," Mr. E said, "and that is what scares me. What if I've opened a can of worms that can't be contained?"

Ultra Violet didn't say anything, she just nodded and resumed her position at Mr. E's side.

However, Mr. E was right.

He had indeed opened a can of worms he couldn't contain.

* * *

 **So... wonder who Mr. E used that nifty contraption on... Guess we'll have to find out later!**

 **Also, I'm sick as of now... Might not get Chapter 9 out in three days. Fingers crossed I can, but idk as of yet. It'll show the students unlocking their elements though, and something else... ;)**

 **Either way, see you guys next chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**RandomDragon: I can understand, Kai's element is probably the most dangerous. Oh well XD**

 **guest: Nice! Thanks for the review!**

 **Alright, here we go: Chapter 9! I wonder how the training is gonna go... oh boy XD Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Focus**_

Jay gulped. "Oh crap..."

"Hold up," Chamille said, "a lightning rod in a lightning storm?! Are you crazy?!"

"In some ways, yes," Ronin said. "But in this way? Nah. If we did this like how your all's parents did it, WHEW! There would be disasters..."

"So, what will I be required to do? Melt ice caps?" Zane asked.

"No, you need to freeze water by doing... I can't remember what, exactly," Ronin said. "But, either way, you all will be fine!"

"No casualty risk?" Cole asked.

"Nope! No risk at all!" Ronin said.

Nya sighed, "So... how exactly-"

Her sentence was cut short by Ronin generating a vortex to someone's backyard swimming pool, and stepping through.

"C'mon!" he said. "Wanna be a water-bender or what?"

"Ronin... this isn't training," Nya said. "This is vandalizing."

"Not if they're not using it!" Ronin exclaimed.

Nya sighed, gave in, and stepped through the vortex.

The house was a decent-sized one, fit for a family of four, and maybe even a dog or a cat. For her, it would have to be a cat. She was very much a cat person, unlike her brother.

Looking at the house, though...

It made her think of a family she could possibly start one day.

It was everything she wanted... nothing huge, but something where she could raise her children with a loving husband by her side.

"Hey... Nya? You okay?"

Ronin's voice snapped her out of her trance, and she turned around sharply.

"Um... y-yeah, let's do this."

"Alright, just concentrate, shape the water," Ronin said. "Now, if you ever need more moral support, I can always go grab someone from the room and bring them here."

"Got it," Nya said.

And with that, Nya started to imagine herself shaping the water.

It was harder than she thought it would be, and this was discovered right away.

The water seemed to have a mind of its own, and said mind was fighting against her.

She couldn't do it...

"I can't do it!" Nya cried, flopping down to the ground.

"Hey hey, it's okay," Ronin said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Who should I call? Your brother?"

"No... get Cole," Nya said.

"Got it," Ronin said. He then opened a vortex underneath Cole's feet, gave a quick explanation, and snapped it close.

"Nya wanted your support," Ronin said. "Give it to her."

"O-Okay," Cole said. "So, Nya... what can I do to help?"

"Just... being there for me is enough," Nya said, smiling.

"You promised you would be there for me," Cole said, grinning back at her. "Its only fair that I do the same for you."

Nya left a very soft giggle escape her lips, and warmed up when Cole wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Why don't we do this focus thing together?" Cole asked. "I'll concentrate with you."

"Sure thing," Nya said softly.

And with that, the two closed their eyes. Nya stretched her hands outward, and focused, while Cole did the same with his free hand, not letting go of Nya's waist.

Nya didn't know what had changed, but something had.

She felt... calmer.

In addition to Cole beside her, she remembered Skylor's words when they first began tap dancing: " _Like water in a brook: be level, smooth, and above all... clear._ "

Nya then heard something shifting.

She opened her eyes...

And the entire swimming pool had shifted up into mid-air into a circle.

"Well well well, you two have done it!" Ronin said. "Water and Earth-benders unite!"

"I'm so proud of you Nya!" Cole said, and she looked at him with a smile. "I'm not an earth bender yet though."

"Are you so sure?" Ronin asked. "Look behind Nya's water circle!"

Cole shifted his head slightly...

And sure enough, part of the ground was in the air.

"Hell yes!" Cole exclaimed. "We did it Nya!"

"We did!" Nya said.

However, at that exact moment, Nya lost her control of the water. Cole dropped the ground he was levitating, covered Nya as much as he could, and prepared for it...

And, as expected, they both got soaking wet from standing so close to the pool when the water dropped back in.

The two looked at each other... and just started laughing hysterically. Ronin just shook his head, even though he couldn't hide the small smile creeping onto his face.

"Okay you two, get changed and dried," Ronin chuckled, generating a vortex back to the two's room.

Cole and Nya nodded, and happily stepped through the vortex. Ronin then generated a vortex back to the training center, but was given a warm surprise.

Skylor was generating fire out of her hands, laughing happily while doing so.

"All she did was hold Kai's hand, and he activated his powers, and then boom!" Samurai VXL said.

"Well, at least we know what to do for that situation," Ronin said.

"Wait, where's Cole and Nya?" Jay asked.

"They needed to go get dried off, Nya had a little accident," Ronin said. "Anyway, Jay, let's get this over with."

Jay gulped. Ronin handed him the lightning rod, and generated a vortex to a skyscraper roof.

In the middle of a lightning storm.

"Wow, from way up here, the lightning is really visible!" Ronin exclaimed.

"Am I gonna die?!" Jay screamed.

"No!" Ronin said. "Just raise the-"

Ronin was cut off by a bolt of lightning hitting Jay's rod instantly, and his body lit up like a flare. His skeleton and body flashed like a cartoon, and in a few seconds, he fell to the ground.

"Uh... Jay?" Ronin asked.

Jay suddenly stood up, electricity flowing all over his body, down into his hands, and finally stopping.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jay exclaimed. "When can I do that again?!"

"Hopefully never!" Ronin said. With that, the two vortex-ed their way back to the training center.

"Zane, you're up next buddy," Ronin said.

"Awesome!" Zane said. "Please, go ahead and pull up the location. I won't even peek!"

Ronin sighed, remembering what Zane had to do. He pulled up the vortex, and stepped through.

"C'mon Zane," Ronin called. Zane ran through, unaware of the location.

When he opened his eyes, he immediately almost fell back.

"THE MOUNTAIN OF A MILLION STEPS?!" Zane screamed. "In a _blizzard_?!"

"You need to shape the ice around you! Make an igloo or something!" Ronin yelled through the raging wind and snow.

Zane could have kicked him.

This sounded insane...

But the man could generate vortexes with a blind eye, so he felt like there wasn't much of a choice.

Zane focused...

And focused...

Suddenly, he heard something making a sound around him.

He looked to the ground...

And an igloo was starting to form around himself.

"Keep doing that!" Ronin called.

Zane did as he instructed, continuing to form the igloo. He kept raising the ice, not breaking his focus.

And finally, the igloo was complete.

"Okay, we can go home now!" Ronin shouted.

"Lets!" Zane said. With that, Zane climbed out of the igloo, and jumped through Ronin's vortex back to the training center.

"I AM FREEZING!" Zane exclaimed. Cole and Nya had apparently just walked in, as confusion was clear on their faces.

"Okay, we'll do you next Morro," Ronin said.

"Do I need to move a tornado?" Morro asked.

"Nope, just move the wind from a fan," Ronin said.

At this exact moment, Samurai VXL walked in with a decent sized fan.

"Okay, let's do this," Morro said.

"I'll stand over here, the fan will be blowing in the opposite direction," Ronin said, moving over to where he said he would. "Make the air come over here."

"Got it," Morro said, standing opposite of Ronin and directly in front of the now-blowing fan.

He concentrated on forcing the wind back Ronin's way, as if it was going through a tube curling backwards.

Focus...

Focus...

These words just repeated themselves over and over again in his head.

Suddenly, he felt a shift in the wind.

"Getting cold over here!" called Ronin, smiling.

"Am I doing it?!" Morro exclaimed.

"Yeah, keep it up!" Ronin called.

Morro did indeed keep it up for another minute, before letting the wind flow in its natural direction once more.

"Alright, Lloyd, let's get your task done!" Ronin said.

"What do I need to do? Move a mountain?" Lloyd asked.

"Energy comes from within," Samurai VXL said. "You need to create it by yourself. Believe it or not, you have the hardest task of all."

"Oh great," Lloyd sighed.

"Don't worry, we're here for you," Samurai VXL said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks bud," sighed Lloyd, offering a small smile.

Lloyd then concentrated on making... something. Pure energy had no true shape, right?

He focused...

And focused...

He felt something spark in between his fingers.

"YES! YES!" Samurai VXL called.

Lloyd looked down at his hands...

There was a green electricity-like substance in between his hands.

Lloyd quickly shot it towards a training dummy, and it exploded as soon as the energy made contact with its material.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Kai said.

"What do I need to do?" Chamille asked. "Not to dismiss that totally awesome display of badass, but..."

"You need to kiss everyone," Ronin sighed. "It can be cheek, lips, hand, just make lip contact on some part of their body."

Chamille's face showed a devilish smile, and she began to make her way around the room.

A quick peck went to all her friends, and she kissed the hands of Sensei Wu and Samurai VXL, who was forced to remove a glove.

Then, she came to Lloyd.

She slammed her lips onto his, taking everyone in the room by shock.

A few gave wolf whistles, others just stood there.

When she was done, she gave the surprised teen a little wink before making her way back to the line where the rest of her friends were.

"Uh... with that, training dismissed for the day," Sensei Wu said. "We will meet next Saturday, so... be ready!"

And with that, the students parted back to their dorm rooms.

* * *

 ** _6:00 PM_**

Kai, Nya, Cole, and Skylor were currently sitting on the sofa in the living room, unaware of what to think at that moment.

When a teenager is told they have powers, they would probably be expected to use them until their hands fell off.

But these teens...

They just didn't know what to do.

So now, they were sitting in comfortable silence, just thinking.

"So... guess we're becoming vigilantes now," Cole said, standing up.

"Yeah... not something I would've thought of a few days ago," Nya sighed.

"Feels like we should be doing something, not just sitting around," Kai said.

"Well..." Skylor began.

"WHAT?!" everyone asked excitedly.

"Calm down," Skylor giggled, standing up with her boyfriend and the rest of her friends. "I'm saying, the term vigilante can also be called 'mask'. And most vigilantes wear masks, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I'm saying, The Walker would probably want us to make our own suits, right?" Skylor said. "So..."

"We make our own suits!" Kai finished. "You're a genius babe!"

Skylor did a cute little pose, "What can I say?"

"We can call the rest of the gang, they can make theirs too!" Nya said.

"But... what should our suits resemble?" Cole asked. "If we just make them from nothing, it will probably be disastrous."

"Well, we are living in a place called 'Ninjago'," Nya commented. "Part of the word is 'ninja', so..."

"Are you saying we become ninja?" Kai asked excitedly. "I love ninjas!"

"Why don't I contact everyone, while you all scrounge up materials?" Skylor said. "Nya was always the crafty one."

"You got that right," Nya said.

And with that, everyone bolted to their own rooms.

* * *

 ** _Friday, 7:00 PM_**

It had been five days since Mr. E had tested out that gauntlet, and four days since Killow had dumped it in the Boiling Sea for him.

He now sat in his office, inside the small warehouse by the docks that the Sons of Garmadon had made their headquarters.

Suddenly, there were footsteps walking in.

He turned around in his chair, and saw who it was.

It wasn't Ultra Violet, Killow, Chopper, or Luke, and not even someone else he was slightly hoping for.

No...

This was someone else.

Someone he _needed_ to see.

"I'm glad I didn't make a mistake," Mr. E said. "When I chose you, that is."

"I agree," the man said. "It feels good to be here, and not where I was."

The mysterious figure nodded. He was decked out in black boots, black cargo pants, and thick black and grey body armor. He also wore a silver mask that resembled a jaguar. On his back were sheathed two swords, and there were a few guns in holsters at his sides. He also had grenade bands over his chest.

"I need you to do some work for me," Mr. E said.

"Yeah?" the jaguar-masked man asked. "What job do you need done?"

"There's this kid... he's not going the direction he needs to," Mr. E said. He then pulled out the picture, and there he was...

Lloyd Garmadon.

"Not going dear old dad's way?" the man asked.

"On this realm, he is, and he needs to change," Mr. E growled. "This Garmadon never turned evil... and never..."

"Never what?" the man asked.

Mr. E sighed, "Just get his attention later. Start a fire at a market or something. Make him do a heroic deed, and catch him in the act. Bring him to me."

"Got it," the man said. "I just need one more thing."

"And what is that?" Mr. E asked.

"A code name," the man said. "I'm thinking 'Snake Jaguar' is pretty badass."

"Then use it, Snake Jaguar," Mr. E said. "Just do your job, and what I brought you here to do."

"Yeah, got it," Snake Jaguar said.

With that, Snake Jaguar exited, carrying one of his swords in his hands.

Mr. E then took another look at the photograph of Lloyd, sighing.

"I swear kiddo, I will make you _exactly_ like me..."

* * *

 **So, looks like Mr. E will be a very big antagonist! But... who is Snake Jaguar? And what does he need to do for Mr. E? We will find out soon!**

 **How many mystery people is that? Four? Damn, I am cruel XD**

 **Anyway, sorry for no Time Twins, Walker, or Pixal. They will be back next chapter. We will also get to see the ninja in the field for the first time! :D**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**RandomDragon: Bold guess, but we'll have to wait and see! Also, I would love to know who you think Snake Jaguar is! :)**

 **A/N: Merry belated Christmas guys! Sorry this took so long... Christmas happened! lol I am sorry. I will update again as soon as possible. :)**

 **Well guys, here we are: Chapter 10! Stay tuned till the end of the chapter to see if we have met The Walker's civilian form yet!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: Burn_**

 ** _Friday, 5:00 PM_**

"I'm almost done with mine!" a female voice called.

Nya was currently in her room, getting her ninja suit done. After tirelessly working for the past few days, the young artist was feeling quite knocked.

However, beating up bad guys in a badass suit in exchange for losing a little sleep?

It was worth it to her!

All of their designs were basically the same, with a few minor logo changes. They all resembled their element in some way, whether it be fading to fire or crumbling into rocks, maybe even conforming to water, it had something to do with their elemental power. And, of course, they were all their favorite colors.

Kai's suit was a vibrant shade of red, while Cole's suit was a mixture of dark gray and black, with a little bit of brown. Zane's suit was a mixture of titanium silver and regular white, while Jay's was pretty much all blue, and Lloyd's was a mixture of several shades of green. Skylor's suit was orange with maroon red sleeves, mask, and hood. Morro's suit was sleeveless dark green shirt and pants, with ropes to hold on to his logo, and black boots. Chamille's suit was a purple top, pants, and boots, with a dark mauve mask over her eyes. ( _ **A.N: Basically the 'Hands of Time' suits, Skylor's 'Skybound' suit, and Morro and Chamille's regular suits.**_ )

And her suit, you ask? It was pretty much all dark silver with aqua blue padding and short sleeves, with black slightly-heeled boots and fingerless gloves. She also had a titanium loin guarding skirt above her sleek pants.

Because although she was awesome, she couldn't fight crime in just a skirt.

"And... done!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

She looked at her vigilante clothing with complete and utter satisfaction, smiling widely.

Working with The Walker, Ninjago's hero... nothing could be a more thrilling experience!

"Now, lets give it a fit," Nya said. "I swear, if it doesn't fit..."

Let's just say we don't need to finish that sentence.

Anyway, the suit fit perfectly. Everything slid into place correctly, nothing making her uncomfortable.

"I'm ready!" she called.

"We are too!" Cole's voice yelled.

Nya eagerly skipped into the living room, and stopped immediately.

Seeing all of her friends in ninja uniforms was _awesome._

"Ah! You all look so so so so good!" she said, jumping on her toes.

"Just wait until the bank robbers and burglars get a load of this," Skylor chuckled. "They won't even know what hit em."

"Exactly!" Kai put in. "Now... what do we do?"

"I don't know," Cole said, shrugging.

Suddenly, a vortex opened underneath all of their feet, and they fell through, only to be in the training room.

Along with Ronin, Sensei Wu, The Walker, Samurai VXL, Pixal, and the rest of their suited-up vigilante friends.

"Sorry about that dramatic entrance," Ronin said. "We just wanted the whole gang to be here!"

"It was a requirement that you all showed up," Sensei Wu said. "We need to assign weapons to you all."

"Pardon me for asking, Sensei," Zane said, "but why do we need weapons, when we have elements at our fingertips?"

"Good question Zane," Sensei Wu said. "Samurai VXL, would you please take the question?"

"Absolutely," Samurai VXL said. "You all need to know how to fight with weapons, and not just your elements. Anybody you run into could secretly have the power to take it all away."

"What kinda enemy could do that?" Jay asked.

"It is probably for the better that you all don't ask," The Walker said. "There is quite a lot of shit that goes down in Ninjago."

"I'm not saying you're wrong, but why don't we all just use guns?" Morro asked.

"Because it takes too long to load them. It would also be a nightmare for our expenses," The Walker said.

"And giving teenagers with these powers guns? Someone would be dead in seconds," Pixal commented.

"She ain't wrong," Cole muttered.

"So what do we have to choose from?" Chamille asked.

"Katanas, bows and arrows, and then there's a hammer, and many more things," The Walker said. "Come, we have work to do."

With that, everyone walked out of the room, following The Walker. Lloyd was last out, but something stopped him.

"Lloyd?"

He whipped around, throwing his hood off in the process.

There was Garmadon.

"Dad?!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I-Is it really-"

"No, son, it isn't," Garmadon said. "I am a figure made in your mind. However, it is my thoughts that are interacting with yours."

"But how?" Lloyd asked.

"I couldn't tell you, for you wouldn't understand," Garmadon said. "However, there is one thing you must know."

"Yeah dad?" Lloyd asked.

"Son," Garmadon began.

There was a pause.

"I am-"

Suddenly, Lloyd's eyes became moist, and he rubbed them as fast as he could. But when he looked up...

Garmadon had disappeared.

"Lloyd?" Samurai VXL called out. "You coming?"

"Uh..." Lloyd muttered, "Y-Yeah, I'm coming."

With that, Lloyd pulled his hood back up, and raced to catch up with the samurai.

However, there was one thing he didn't know.

The security camera...

Mr. E had hacked into it, and had seen everything.

* * *

Mr. E knelt down in his room, on a lowered desk of sorts. On said desk were knives, shurikens, and other equipment. In his hand was one of his blood red katanas, and the other contained a brick he was using to sharpen said sword.

He needed to be ready... if what the footage showed him was real, his team would be preparing to clash with another team.

That team...

He needed to stop it, make it crumble and fall at all costs.

And what better way than to turn one of their own against them?

Lloyd was the obvious choice, since they already planned to kidnap and corrupt him.

But he also considered any of them good choices, especially a certain few he recognized...

"Hey. Bad time?"

Mr. E stood up, looking in the reflective glass of his sword, only to find Snake Jaguar standing in the doorway.

"No, but what do you want?" Mr. E asked sharply. He wasn't in a good mood.

"Sounds like it is," Snake Jaguar muttered. "Anyway, I saw the footage. We need to send a warning out. That we are coming for him."

"Like what?" Mr. E asked. "What would get his attention?"

"I could do a number of things," Snake Jaguar said. "I could just go right for him, it would be quickest."

"No, we can't do that," Mr. E said, turning to face Snake Jaguar. "We need to lure him out."

"You do realize that's not gonna be easy, right?" Snake Jaguar said. "I mean, if you're gonna kill him-"

Mr. E snapped, throwing a knife directly past Snake Jaguar's head, and the blade buried itself in the wall.

"I am NOT going to kill him," Mr. E firmly stated.

"Then what the hell are you gonna do?" Snake Jaguar asked.

Mr. E sighed. "I'm just going to make him wish he was dead."

"I see," Snake Jaguar muttered.

"Anyway, I have a plan to get his attention," Mr. E said. "Come, look at this."

Snake Jaguar walked over, and looked at the piece of paper next to one of Mr. E's knives.

"Its just an address," Snake Jaguar muttered.

"For one of Ninjago's busiest marketplaces," Mr. E replied. "If we cause some ruckus there, surely they'll notice."

"All of the S.O.G.?" Snake Jaguar asked.

"All of them," Mr. E said, grabbing his swords.

Mr. E and Snake Jaguar then walked out, ready to gather up the biker gang.

"Listen up people!" Mr. E exclaimed, walking into the break room, where his teammates were. "We've got our first mission since regrouping!"

"Killow likes that!" Killow exclaimed.

"Where are we ransacking?" Luke asked, temporarily facing away from his doughnut.

"We aren't ransacking, we're destroying," Mr. E chuckled.

"While all of this sounds awesome, love," Ultra Violet said, "what is the full purpose of this?"

"We need to lure out Lloyd Garmadon, and set him straight," Mr. E said.

"What's the purpose?" Chopper asked.

"You all will see," Mr. E said, a smirk on his face underneath his biker helmet.

And with that, the Sons Of Garmadon prepared themselves for their first mission.

What a time it would be...

* * *

 _ **6:00 PM**_

The ninja had now chosen their respective weapons.

Kai had chosen the dual katanas, Nya had chosen the spear, Lloyd had chosen the scimitar, Jay had chosen the flail, Cole had chosen the hammer, Zane and Skylor had chosen the bow and arrows, Morro had chosen the sword, and Chamille had chosen the "Jade Blade".

"Alright, you all look prepared enough with your weapons," The Walker said, standing in front of his apprentices.

"Uh... were you thinking about doing a field test?" Ronin asked.

"Not until tomorrow," The Walker said, looking at Ronin.

"Yeah, you might wanna take a look at this," Ronin said, handing The Walker his phone.

The Walker took Ronin's phone into his prosthetic hand, and looked at the video and article.

"My god," The Walker whispered.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"Ronin, get us a portal as close as you can to this marketplace," The Walker said, handing him back his phone.

"I can get us to a nearby roof," Ronin said.

"Good enough," The Walker said.

"But we haven't even had any training with these weapons," Nya said.

"Well, consider this your training," Pixal said. "This attack looks pretty bad."

"Let's go!" Ronin said, opening the vortex.

With that, the vigilante team ran through the vortex, and onto the rooftop.

It was like pure chaos.

"We need to help the civilians, and stop whoever is making all of this chaos," Samurai VXL said.

"You, Ronin, Kai, Chamille, Lloyd, go after the rioters," The Walker said. "I'll go too. The rest of you, get the civilians to safety."

"Why do they get to have all of the fun?" Cole asked.

"Because I said so," The Walker said.

The Walker then launched a cable arrow to a lamp post, and used his bow to grapple down. The rest of the team followed short, and quickly split off to try and tame the chaos. Currently, Jay was rushing over to help a trapped civilian.

"Please, help me!" the kid called, looking to be about 14 years of age.

"Hey, don't worry buddy, we're here to help!" Jay said, removing the broken crates on the kids back.

As he helped him up, the kid suddenly started laughing. He then proceeded to punch Jay in the face.

"I know! I'm Chopper Maroon, proud S.O.G member," Chopper said. "I want to kill you."

"Not cool dude!" Jay exclaimed, pulling out his flail.

"You know what else isn't cool? That outfit!" Chopper screamed.

"You just want me to toss a lightning bolt up your ass, don't you?" Jay asked.

"No," Chopper said. "I want to put this wrench right through your-"

He was cut off by a bullet planting itself in his left leg. Chopper fell to the ground, weakened severely by the shot.

Jay looked up...

And there was Kumail.

"Kumail?" Jay asked himself softly.

But Kumail had already made his departure before Jay could talk with his other-realm brother.

Chamille, however, was running over to where she thought she heard screaming.

And her ears didn't deceive her.

However, what she heard wasn't real screaming.

When she got there, all she saw was Snake Jaguar.

"Finally, I get to meet you," Snake Jaguar said. "The name's Snake Jaguar. Pleased to meet you. Mr. E has said much about you."

"I would be honored," Chamille said, "if I knew who this Mr. E was."

"Oh trust me, you will get to know him," Snake Jaguar said, drawing his sword. "For now, its just me and you."

"I'll gladly kick your ass instead," Chamille joyously stated.

And with that, the two charged at each other in battle.

Needless to say, Chamille was not as skilled a fighter as was Snake Jaguar.

He was easily able to counter every move she made.

Every punch. Every kick. Everything.

Finally, he got her in a position where her arm was twisted, cutting off her breath.

"Y'know, I could swear you were trained by The Walker," Snake Jaguar said. "You don't look like it though."

He finally delivered a punch to the back of her head, knocking her out.

Suddenly, there was an arrow that planted itself in the ground next to him. He looked up, and there was The Walker.

"Ah, you again," Snake Jaguar muttered. "So nice of you to join us."

"Really? If you think that, unhand my ally, and let us talk," The Walker said.

"I would, but your other ally, Lloyd, might need to talk more than you," Snake Jaguar said.

The Walker slowly processed what that statement meant, and quickly tried to contact Lloyd, but got no response.

"Now, if I were you, I would go help the rest of your team," Snake Jaguar said. "But, then again, I ain't you."

The Walker didn't hesitate to fire a cable arrow towards where he heard his team calling for help, even though it thoroughly irked him to leave Chamille at the hands of Snake Jaguar, and only God knew what the heck had happened to Lloyd.

And now, his team was surrounded by the other three S.O.G. members. Mr. E had been the one to take Lloyd, and Chopper had been the one to take a bullet to the knee.

"Unhand my team!" The Walker yelled.

"Should we, boys?" Ultra Violet asked.

"I don't know," Luke said. "Killow, what do you think?"

"Killow thinks... Killow and his friends should destroy them!" Killow exclaimed.

"While I am supportive of that, Mr. E kidnapped Lloyd," Ultra Violet said. "Our work here is done."

"Eh, she's right," Luke muttered. "C'mon Killow, let's scram."

"Killow wants to beat someone up though!" Killow protested. However, he grabbed the other two S.O.G. members, and jumped away.

"What happened to Lloyd?" Skylor asked.

"I... don't know," The Walker said solemnly.

"Well, where's Chamille?" Morro asked.

"She was kidnapped," The Walker said. "We need to regroup."

"He's right," Zane said. "We're vulnerable like this. We need a plan and time to recuperate."

And with that, even though hope seemed lost, the ninja wouldn't give up.

It was their first night out in the field.

And dammit, it wouldn't be their last.

* * *

 _ **11:00 PM**_

"He's coming to... make sure you don't spill any info."

Lloyd's eyes were heavy, and his entire body hurt all over.

When he opened his eyes, however, he noticed he was strapped down on a chair. And he was shocked to see...

Mr. E and Snake Jaguar.

"I didn't expect such a fine job," Mr. E said, chuckling. "You're good Snake Jaguar."

"I know," Snake Jaguar said.

"What the... where am I?" Lloyd asked, his vision hazy.

"Wakey wakey eggs and-oh, never mind," Mr. E muttered.

"Who are you people? Where am I?" Lloyd asked, now a bit more fierce.

"I'm Mr. E, and that's Snake Jaguar," Mr. E said. "Also, we brought Chamille here too."

"WHAT?!" Lloyd yelled. "How could you?!"

"Zip it, shorty," Snake Jaguar growled.

"At ease, Snake," Mr. E said, putting his hand out. "We mustn't frighten our guest."

"Yeah, like that hasn't been done already," Snake Jaguar muttered.

"What do you people want with us?" Lloyd asked.

"Why, to be your main adversaries of course!" Mr. E exclaimed, as if it were obvious. "We don't want to kill you either... but we can't guarantee no scratches."

"Torture me all you like, you will never get what you want, no matter what it is," Lloyd growled ominously.

"Oh, trust me," Mr. E said, "we will get what we want."

"You could at least tell me," Lloyd said.

Mr. E was now smiling underneath his biker helmet. "Leave us, Snake Jaguar."

Snake Jaguar nodded, and walked out of the room, leaving Lloyd and Mr. E alone.

"Please... just don't hurt Chamille," Lloyd begged. "I'll do whatever you want... just leave her ALONE!"

"Well then, here's what I want you to do," Mr. E said. "Look at yourself in my visor."

Lloyd did so, and cringed. He had been given quite the beating. A black eye was already starting to form, and blood had crusted around his nose and cheeks.

"Now, does it hurt more? To see yourself like that?" Mr. E asked.

"Kinda... why are you doing this?" Lloyd asked.

"To show you what you need to become," Mr. E said. "Exactly one week and one day ago, I told myself that you would become exactly like me."

"Ha, give up on that," Lloyd smirked. "I will _never_ be like you."

Mr. E chuckled, "Think what you will, we are already similar in so many ways..."

Mr. E then slowly raised his hands, and removed his biker helmet.

Lloyd felt his breath get stuck, and almost felt his heart stop beating.

"Now, I assume you get my point," Mr. E said. "I say we are already similar..."

There was a pause...

"Because I am you. I am Lloyd Garmadon of Realm-16."

* * *

 **Well, there ya go! Mr. E is indeed Lloyd of Realm-16!**

 **But... we still have to answer one question: Have we met The Walker's civilian form yet?**

 **Well, it's time to say it...**

 **Guys... As of Chapter 10...**

 **WE HAVE OFFICIALLY MET THE WALKER'S CIVILIAN FORM! :D**

 **However, how did he appear? Picture? Real life? Hallucination? We shall find out soon!**

 **Until then, Merry belated Christmas! Hope to see you all in the next chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! First update of 2018, so we're making it a good one! Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Holding On To Hope**_

"Because I am you... I am Lloyd Garmadon of Realm-16."

Lloyd felt the breath in his throat escape.

His doppelganger... was a villain? Their main antagonist?

"I know things may seem a little off putting at first, scars and all," Mr. E said. "But trust me, you will soon see that they are necessary."

"F-For what?" Lloyd asked, still shaken that his doppelganger was Mr. E.

"Because in order for you to be exactly like me... I need you to bear these same scars," Mr. E said.

Lloyd's breath grew shaky, but he soon spat on the ground next to him.

"You do what you want to me... but, I swear, if you do _anything_ to Chamille..." he growled.

"You'll what?" Mr. E said, almost mockingly.

"I will make sure you know hell on earth, and I will go all Overlord on your ass," Lloyd growled, new-found determination rushing through his blood.

However, all Mr. E did was smirk.

"Y'know, if you would just be a little more willing," he said, "I could teach you things you never knew... you would be surprised at how much you have yet to learn."

"Try me," Lloyd seethed.

"Oh, believe me," Mr. E chuckled, "I will."

And with that, Mr. E walked out of the room. Outside, his love, Ultra Violet, was waiting for him.

"How'd it go love?" she asked sweetly, taking her hand into his and caressing the burnt half of his face with her free hand.

"I haven't broken him yet," Mr. E sighed, kissing his love's forehead.

"Key word: yet," Ultra Violet said, smiling up at him. "You'll get that handsome son of a bitch eventually."

"You planning on dumping me?" Mr. E asked jokingly.

"Nah, you're much more my type," Ultra Violet said. "Come... you need to rest. You've had a long day."

"Can't deny that," Mr. E said, smiling down at his love.

And with that, the two lovers in arms headed to their shared quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the training center, The Walker led his team through Ronin's newly-opened vortex.

Not one person had a look on their face that didn't scream "solemn".

As soon as they entered, Sensei Wu immediately felt off... and his expression only grew sadder when he realized that Lloyd and Chamille had been taken.

"We'll get them back," The Walker said.

"We better!" Jay said, yanking his hood back. "It's only our first night in the field, and we've already lost two soldiers!"

"Take a deep breath, Jay," Ronin said. "We didn't lose them, they just got out of our hands for a bit. We will get them back."

"I still can't believe that our first night went so badly," Skylor muttered.

"These guys called themselves the 'Sons of Garmadon', that alone should ring alarm bells," Kai said.

"One of them was a fricking titan! I say we're lucky we even made it out of there!" Morro said.

"Morro's right," The Walker said. "They might have taken Lloyd and Chamille, but they didn't take us all. We should consider ourselves lucky."

"LUCKY?!" Jay exclaimed. "HOW ARE WE LUCKY?! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING-"

"About his life?" The Walker cut in. "You may be right... I don't know much, since I haven't familiarized myself with a lot of it. The same goes for Chamille."

"We will get them back, and kick Mr. E's butt," Pixal said. "I'm working on tracking them as we speak."

"May I assist?" Zane asked.

"Of course, pull up a chair," Pixal said, smiling softy. Zane moved over to where his secret love interest gestured, and started working.

Nya was the only one who felt like there was something brewing between the two...

And she was also the only one to notice Cole leaving the room.

When no one was paying her any attention, she quietly slipped away, and found him within a minute.

He was leaning against a pole, and his head was in his hand.

"Cole?" she asked softly. "A-Are you okay?"

She could see his body shaking lightly, and a choke came from his throat. She walked closer, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's all my fault," he whispered.

"Cole, please don't blame yourself," Nya pleaded.

"I can't not," he said, looking at her. He was a wreck... "I was right beside him, and I-I shouldn't have let him go in alone."

"Oh Cole... you couldn't have known," Nya said, hugging him, letting a few tears drip out of her eyes.

She could feel her shoulder growing wet very slowly, and didn't care. There had been nights when she and Kai had gotten emotional, and held each other for god knows how long as they cried, reminiscing over what little they knew about their parents.

After a few minutes, Cole finally looked at her, wiping his face on his hand.

"I feel so much better," he said softly.

"A good cry does that," Nya said, smiling up at him.

"Hey, Nya, can you promise me something?" Cole asked.

"Of course, anything," Nya said softly.

"Promise me that we will always have each other's backs in battle," Cole said. "I don't want to... I can't lose you Nya."

"I promise," Nya whispered, letting a few stray tears out. She went to hug him again, but she had to stand on her tippy toes.

"I'm bending down, you're on your tip toes," Cole chuckled.

"Hey, I tap dance in a pair of heels," Nya giggled. "You need to show up and watch me dance sometime, maybe you and Kai could watch Skylor and I practice."

"Whenever I've got time, and when he does to," Cole said, smiling.

The two then walked back to the training room, where everyone was gathered around Zane and Pixal.

"I don't think we can safely decode a location tonight," sighed Pixal.

"We must work on a rested mind, and it's Saturday tomorrow," Zane said.

"I agree," Sensei Wu said. "Get your rest team.

With that, the teenagers (minus Ronin) made their way back to their dorm rooms, tired as heck.

Being a vigilante was tiring...

"Do you think we should tell them? About Kumail?" Ronin asked once they had all left.

"Not yet," The Walker said. "Jay needs to be a little more ready... and besides, Kumail doesn't know that Jay is alive here."

"But you all can't keep him a secret forever," Sensei Wu said. "We'll tell them eventually."

"The same goes for the secret identities on this team," Samurai VXL put in. "We'll need to tell them eventually."

"But we need to warm up to them a little more," The Walker said. "Because if they knew... it's too big of a risk for now."

"Well, rest is needed by all of us," Ronin said. "I'm going to bed... g'night guys."

"Same for me," Sensei Wu said.

And it wasn't long before the two other vigilantes exited as well.

* * *

 _ **Saturday, 1:00 AM**_

Krux and Acronix were in the basement of the museum, experimenting with the Vermillion birthing eggs.

"Are you sure we should even let three of them loose now?" Acronix asked.

"Sure, why not?" Krux replied. "These three are the most advanced, out of all of the Vermillion I have created... they are near perfection."

"So how will you even be able to tell the difference? Apart from being male or female, that is," Acronix argued. "Give them names at least!"

"I am getting there, brother!" Krux stated firmly. "I shall name our supreme commander Machia, and our generals will be Blunck and Raggmunk. Any questions?"

"Uh... yes," Acronix said. "Why those names?"

"Why not those names?" Krux asked.

Krux then moved over to the eggs, smashed them open, and out poured at least a hundred snakes, moving toward the deepstone armor Krux had set up.

"Hideous..." Acronix whispered.

"It's beautiful..." Krux muttered simultaneously. The two looked at each other, before facing the transforming Vermillion once again.

And both of their faces lit up with wonder as the snakes started forming bodies inside of the armor.

Machia was the first to come to life, opening her eyes sharply.

"Supreme Commander Machia, reporting for duty!" she said, saluting the Time Twins.

"I think I'm gonna like her," Acronix chuckled.

"You got a thing for snakes?" Krux asked, bewildered. "You must've hit your head when you fell from the time stream..."

"Of course not!" Acronix argued. A minor blush crept upon his face though, which did creep his brother out a little.

Then, Blunck and Raggmunk sprang to life. However, they didn't report for duty like Machia.

"Ooh, look Blunck!" Raggmunk said in excitement, gesturing to a water fountain. "Free water!"

"I thought only hotels offered that shit!" Blunck exclaimed, happily running over to it with Raggmunk. Machia facepalmed.

"How do they... should I ask?" Acronix said, dumbfounded.

"Eh... they were the last two I could generate to speak English," Krux sighed.

"Should we really be trusting these two idiots as generals?" Machia asked angrily.

"Give them a chance," Krux said. "Who knows? They could fare well in battle."

"Let's go see the toys upstairs!" Raggmunk shouted, running up the stairs to the museum.

"I want the big, long, pointy things!" Blunck yelled, following Raggmunk.

"Good luck," Acronix chuckled, clapping his horrified brother on the back, before the latter raced off to catch the Vermillion generals.

* * *

 _ **10:00 AM**_

Kai was currently making his way to the training room, eager to practice some more of his fire training. Nya and Cole were still in the dorm room, just taking it easy for this Saturday, which he was okay with. He trusted them, and besides, if anything _did_ happen... he was a fire-bender. Let's leave it at that.

Anyway, he went through the corridor, unlocked the secret door, and made his way to where the fireproof stuff was.

When he got there, however, he found his girlfriend, practicing her own fire power.

"Hey there cutie," Skylor said, walking over to Kai and kissing him with sweaty lips. "I'm almost finished here, I'll get out of your way."

"Nonsense, you're never in my way," Kai said, smiling. "Grab a wood sword, we can spar."

"Are you sure about that?" Skylor said, smirking. "You do know I could kick your ass, right?"

"I know," Kai said, tossing her a wood sword. "However, that day you do is not today, babe."

"Oh," Skylor said, barely stifling a laugh, "it is on."

With that, the two lovers charged at each other in training combat.

They both had playful glints in their eyes, but were trying to maintain a serious attitude about themselves.

And they were both pretty even in combat.

However, Kai eventually got the upper hand. He managed to sweep the wood sword underneath Skylor's legs, knocking her down, but not before her feet kicked his side by accident, knocking him down on top of her.

It was awkward...

So Kai immediately rolled over on his back to Skylor's side, and placed his hand on hers. She looked at him, smiling happily.

"You know, its just occurred to me that we've never been on a date yet," Skylor said.

"Well, where do you think we should go?" Kai asked.

"How about... the rollerblading arena?"

Kai shivered... if there was one thing he couldn't do, it was rollerblading.

However, the smile of hope that adorned his girlfriend's face was near irresistible.

"Sure thing!" he said, as confident as possible.

"Are you 100% okay with it? I want our first date to be something special, something we both treasure forever," Skylor said. "Please tell me, are you 100% okay with it?"

"Absolutely," Kai said, kissing her forehead.

Suddenly, they heard two pairs of rapid footsteps entering the room next to them. The two got up, raced in, and found Zane and Pixal at the computer.

"We located some new info about our antagonist, Mr. E," Pixal said.

"Mr. E? As in, mystery? That's who kidnapped Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"We believe so," Zane said, his fingers pressing keys rapidly. "And we are in the process of finding anything that could lead us to his team's names."

"We should be able to locate Lloyd within eight hours, counting the breaks we take for food," Pixal added. "We just need some space."

"You'll get it, good luck guys," Skylor said.

With that, Skylor and Kai made their way out.

"Thank you for assisting me on this, Zane," Pixal said, smiling earnestly at him.

"Of course, it is no trouble Patricia," Zane said, grasping her hand in his. "You are vital to our mission... and to me."

Pixal smiled brightly...

And if you were there, then you would have heard the passionate kiss that was shared between them.

* * *

 _ **6:00 PM**_

Mr. E and Ultra Violet were currently in their shared quarters, making plans for their next attack. Killow was off working out his muscles in the makeshift gym, Snake Jaguar was off somewhere, switching between guarding Lloyd and Chamille. Luke was reading a comic book in his room, and Chopper was in the kitchen enjoying a snack.

"If we attack from here, we can catch them by surprise," Ultra Violet said, pointing to an area on the map of a bank.

"And we need to progress through here..." Mr. E muttered. "We really make an unstoppable team, don't we?"

"We do," Ultra Violet smiled. "Part of me wonders if we even need the other guys..."

"Well, we would at least need Killow for the third Oni Mask, but they're all good company," Mr. E said. "But you're the best, love."

"Tell me something I don't know, cupcake," Ultra Violet said, kissing him and giggling.

They were just about to deepen the kiss, but they heard Killow screaming from the center of the warehouse.

"Oh no," Mr. E growled, grabbing his biker helmet and placing it over his head and running out with Ultra Violet...

Only to find the ten vigilantes that currently opposed him. Mr. E and Ultra Violet stood in front of their four teammates, ready for a fight with The Walker's team.

"Give it up, Mr. E," The Walker said. "Surrender our captive teammates, and we shall leave peacefully."

"If you want Lloyd," Mr. E growled, slowly removing his biker helmet, "he's right here."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU MAN?!" Morro yelled.

"Well, I come from another realm. Your Lloyd is somewhere in this warehouse, along with Chamille," Mr. E said.

"Where are they? Last warning!" Ronin shouted.

"Pfft, as if you all scare me, or my team," Mr. E chuckled. "Let's get em guys!"

With that, the two teams entered combat. Ronin and The Walker went to find Lloyd and Chamille, while Jay and Samurai VXL took on Killow. Kai took on Mr. E with Nya, and Skylor took on Ultra Violet. Zane took on Snake Jaguar, Morro took on Luke, and Cole took on Chopper.

Morro and Cole didn't have to wait long to help Jay and Samurai VXL take on Killow.

Anyway, Zane's fight was going not-so-well with Snake Jaguar... the man underneath the mask was evidently a skilled fighter, whoever it was.

"Who are you?!" Zane finally exclaimed, tackling Snake Jaguar.

"Someone who you should be concerned with, but not like the other guy," Snake Jaguar chuckled.

"The other guy?" Zane asked. "Who is this other guy? Mr. E?"

"No no no..." Snake Jaguar said. "He calls himself Acronix... and he's gonna kill you if I don't first."

Snake Jaguar then kicked Zane away, and resumed his fight with him.

" _Everyone, we got Lloyd and Chamille! We need to leave, now!_ " The Walker's voice rang through the comms, telling the team about the rescue.

"Let's go team!" Samurai VXL said, jumping off of Killow's back.

The team wrapped up their fights with the Sons Of Garmadon, made their way out of the warehouse, and surrounded their teammates.

"Guys," Chamille whispered softly, her face a wreck with a bruise and splats of dried blood mingling with tears. Lloyd engulfed her in a long-needed hug, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"We're lucky we made it out of there with our lives," Ronin said.

"And we will face Mr. E and his goons again," Morro added.

"For now, though, we need to get home," The Walker said.

"I agree," Nya said. "It's been a long day."

And with that, Ronin generated a vortex into the training facility, allowing everyone to return home.

* * *

 ** _10:00 PM_**

Krux and Acronix were currently strolling around the museum, looking at some exhibits. Blunck was eating a snack, Raggmunk had fallen asleep, and Machia was watching the two in the basement.

"When do you think our first mission will be?" Acronix asked. "That vigilante team needs to be stopped."

"We'll catch them eventually," Krux said. "For now, I need you to see something."

Acronix followed his brother to this exhibit, and it was...

A silver gauntlet.

"It's just a gauntlet," Acronix said, unimpressed.

"Not just any gauntlet," Krux said. "It's called the Soul Gauntlet... and for a reason."

"For what reason though?" Acronix asked.

"It has the power to punch someone out of their own body, in other words, turn him into a ghost," Krux smiled.

He then paused...

"And a good weapon when you punch right. So, what say next time we go into the field, we give it a field test?"

Acronix suddenly started smirking, "Let's do it."

* * *

 **Well, at least Lloyd and Chamille are free... but what does Krux want to use the Soul Gauntlet for? We shall find out soon! :D**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well guys, here we go: Chapter 12! This chapter introduces a character from Ninjago that I personally have been waiting to use for so long, and you all will be seeing him a ton more through out this story... ;)**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (also, expect a lot of Mr. E because I just got his minifig and I love it, Mr. E is awesome)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: The Mask Of Vengeance**_

Mr. E was disappointed.

He thought he had recruited the strongest warriors in all of Realm-1 Ninjago...

Not even Killow made a dent in them, whom he had named specifically after the words "kill" and "ow".

Needless to say, he was disappointed.

However, he wasn't going to scream at the top of his lungs at his whole team. That would mean he would have to scream at Ultra Violet, and that was enough to push him away from taking out his rage at all of his team for good. He loved her that much.

And besides, he had work of his own to do.

He moved over to a secret lever behind his nightstand, and pulled it down. His bed, that Ultra Violet accompanied and snuggled with him in every night, slid over to the side, and revealed a secret crawlspace underneath, one that only Mr. E himself knew about.

He jumped down, and into some sort of secret lair. It was full of computers, and electrocobrai swam through tubes planted in the walls and through pipe systems across the back of the room. There also was some sort of mainframe-like device in the middle of all this tech, and a small box was in the corner.

"Let's give today's status report," he sighed, plugging in the hard drive into the screen.

Suddenly, a pair of red, orange, and yellow eyes appeared on the overhead screen, purple surrounding them.

"What is the status report, Mr. E?" the raspy voice asked.

"We haven't even located the first Oni Mask," sighed Mr. E.

"Well get to it," growled the eyes. "If I am to be freed of this wretched prison, you MUST locate them!"

"Yes, my lord," Mr. E said. "I-I will immediately locate them."

"Of course, if you don't..." the eyes growled, "I am always bloodthirsty... and that girl of yours would do nicely."

"P-Please do-don't," Mr. E begged. "I can't go without her... she completes me!"

"Then do not fail me," the eyes growled. "If you do... Well, let's just say, you'll need to get used to being single again."

With that, the eyes cut off of the screen, and Mr. E crawled back up, moving the bed and nightstand back.

"Hey, boss," Chopper said, walking in all of a sudden. "Come here, you might wanna see this."

"What is it Chopper?" Mr. E asked.

However, Chopper was already running down the hallway, towards the team meeting area/garage. Mr. E followed short, and saw that the television was on, and the rest of the Sons Of Garmadon surrounded it.

"What's all this about?" Mr. E asked, looking at the screen.

"Killow and Killow's friends found something," Killow declared. "We found something called the 'Oni Mask'..."

"WAIT!" Mr. E shouted. "WHERE IS IT?!"

"At some place called 'The Monastery of Spinjitzu'," Ultra Violet said.

"Isn't that what you asked us to hunt down when we were first reunited?" Luke asked.

"Yes, it is," Mr. E said excitedly. "Any word on which one it is?"

"We've gotten security footage, but all we know is the color: red," Ultra Violet said.

"The Mask of Vengeance," Mr. E said to himself, smiling. It was his mask to bear... Ultra Violet would bear The Mask of Hatred, and Killow, The Mask of Deception.

"Let's prepare to move out by tomorrow," Mr. E smirked. "We're getting that mask, mark my words."

"Aw hell yeah!" Chopper said.

"Aren't you thirteen years old?" Snake Jaguar asked Chopper.

"So what man? When you got this kinda fresh cut," Chopper said, running his hand through his mohawk, "ain't nothing gonna be in yo way!"

"Killow is regretting making friends with you," Killow said, walking off with Luke and Snake Jaguar, whilst Chopper ran after them.

Ultra Violet, however, only perched her head on Mr. E's shoulder. "Y'know, all I did was point out our sensors were going off, I didn't do much else."

"Stop it," Mr. E chuckled. "You are what matters to me most, out of all of these idiots I recruited."

Ultra Violet smiled. "Come to bed... you need your snuggles for tomorrow."

"Gladly," Mr. E chuckled.

And with that, the villain pair headed off to rest.

* * *

 _ **10:00 AM, Sunday**_

Kai was just now waking up, feeling refreshed after yesterday's rough battle. Sure, there was a bruise or two ( _Mr. E was a very strong antagonist, he couldn't deny_ ), but nothing that would never heal. He headed into the living room, and was able to see into the kitchen that there were four cereal boxes set next to each other on the counter, with Skylor, Nya, and Cole at the table.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Skylor giggled as Kai walked in. "How are ya feeling?"

"Well, a little bed-ridden, but It'll pass," Kai said, moving over to the cereal line-up, and pouring his favorite. "Anybody got plans for today?"

"Unless their's an attack, not really," said Nya. "Maybe I'll do some tap dancing, and get a bit of homework done early, but I'm not sure... how about you lot?"

"I really don't know of anything I need to do," Cole said, "maybe I can train a bit with Jay... What about you two?"

"I was thinking we might go to the rollerblading arena, as our first date," Skylor said.

"Y-Yeah, fun!" Kai said, offering a thumbs up.

"Baby if you wanna go somewhere else," Skylor began.

"No, rollerblading is fine! I promise," Kai said, taking her hand into his.

"Okay then," Skylor said, kissing his cheek. "Just let me know if you change your mind, okay?"

"I will," Kai smiled.

"Well, I'm done, so training I shall do," Cole said, getting up. "Anyone wanna come with?"

No one nodded yes, but told him to have a good time. Cole nodded, gathered his things, and before he knew it, he was at the door of the training center. Well, the door that led to the secret entrance of the door of the training center; in other words, the mop closet.

"Never thought this would be my favorite room," sighed Cole happily.

"Cole?"

A voice made him jump around, but there stood a kid, at least a head and a half shorter than him, but he still looked confident.

"Uh...hey there," Cole said, not familiar with this kid at all. "And uh... who are you again?"

"Oh, sorry, my name's Michael," Michael said. "Michael Cryptor. Don't worry, I'm nothing like my dad."

"Which is General Cryptor, right?" Cole asked. "Don't worry, you look cool."

"Thanks," Michael smiled. "And, please, call me by my nickname: Mindroid."

"Alright then, Mindroid," Cole said. "Take care..."

"You too," Michael smiled, before walking away.

"Hope he was telling the truth," Cole sighed.

Cole then made his way through the secret entrance to the training facility...

And found Morro in the middle of the room. Shirtless.

"Oh, hey Cole!" Morro said. "Check it out! I'm a human A/C!"

"G-Good for you pal," Cole said. He appreciated the fact that Morro put on his shirt almost seconds later.

"Also, Jay's waiting for ya in the training arena," Morro said, grabbing his bag.

"Thanks, catch you later," Cole said, clapping Morro on the back. Morro smiled, and made his way out.

Cole meanwhile, found Jay practicing against a dummy.

"Hey buddy!" Jay said, halting his practice and greeting his friend. "You ready for some sword fighting?"

"Yeah, sure thing!" Cole said, setting down his bag. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. "Gimme a sec..."

"Sure thing dude," Jay said, resuming his dummy-punching. Cole opened his texts, and saw it was from Nya. It also had a photo attached.

The text read: _How do you like my dance outfit? Gift from Skylor, love that girl... ;)._ The picture showed her in a sleeveless blue leotard that went down to her knees, and her tap shoes were also on.

Dear god...

Cole didn't even know what to think. Other than, "Whoa..." and "She's beautiful,", that is.

"... _Hey...Cole...Earth to Cole?..Dude!_ "

Jay's voice suddenly snapped him out of his trance, and immediately back to reality.

"Uh... y-yeah dude, I-I'm fine," Cole said, sliding his phone away.

"What did you get sent?" Jay asked.

"N-Nothing," Cole stuttered. Jay smirked.

"You know, if you weren't my best friend, I would be onto your ass right now," Jay smirked, tossing him a wooden stick.

"And for what? Like, a second? I could beat you any day of the week dude," Cole said.

"Are you sure about that?" Jay asked, unable to stop a smile from creeping onto his face.

"Let's find out," Cole joked.

And with that, the two friends charged at each other, ready to see who was stronger.

Even though they were both great friends, a little friendly rivalry every now and then was important for their friendship.

After all, the two were as good a duo as anyone else when working together.

* * *

 _ **5:00 PM**_

The Walker didn't often go on solo missions after he met Ronin, and it went down even further after his team was formed.

But every so often, a mission would require him to go in solo.

And where were most of his solo missions held these days, you ask?

Kryptarium Prison.

No, he didn't go to scold the inmates. And no, he didn't go to just hang out.

There was one inmate that he would visit every so often, just to give him a confidence boost.

He didn't know an innocent man just by looking at one, until this one came along that is.

So, when he got to Kryptarium, he still had to go through all of the security measures, like everyone else. Also, he had to take off all of his weapons, remove his prosthetic, and confirm his civilian identity with the police chief.

However, when all of that was said and done, he was in a small room, with two chairs and a table.

And then, a security guard led in a prisoner clothed in orange. He had bleached white hair, purple markings on his face, and deep red eyes.

"15 minutes," the guard said, before walking out.

The Walker waited a second before speaking.

"Pythor, how have you been doing buddy?"

"Not much worst than the last time you visited," Pythor chuckled. "How have you been?"

"Good," The Walker replied.

"That's nice," Pythor said.

"I'm still trying to prove your innocence," The Walker said. "I know you didn't kill that guy."

"Tell that to the judge," Pythor chuckled rawly. "The only ones who believe me besides you are the Serpentine, my old undercover cop gang."

"It must've been fun disguising yourselves as a street gang," The Walker said.

"It was, Skales and I would get into huge fights sometimes," Pythor smiled, reminiscing over these fond memories.

"I will get you out of here," The Walker promised.

"I appreciate your efforts," Pythor sighed, "but it may be time to give up on me."

"Never, I will get you out of here," The Walker promised.

Pythor chuckled. "Good luck with that... but it was nice talking to you again."

"You too," The Walker said. And with that, the masked vigilante walked out of the room, and the guard returned Pythor to his cell.

* * *

 ** _7:00 PM_**

So, out of nowhere, there had been an alert that the Sons Of Garmadon had located one of the Oni Masks, and Sensei Wu immediately sent out his available troops.

Basically, everyone except for Lloyd, Chamille, Skylor, and Kai. Why? Well, Kai and Skylor were on their first date, and Lloyd was helping Chamille recover from some pretty nasty trauma she was experiencing from Mr. E's torture methods.

However, they had done something weird: they had all gone separate directions.

Chopper and Luke headed west, Killow headed south, and Snake Jaguar continued following Mr. E and Ultra Violet east. Jay, Ronin, Nya, and Cole went after the latter three, Morro and Samurai VXL went after Killow, and The Walker went with Zane to catch Luke and Chopper.

However, the only chase that mattered was the one that pursued Mr. E. Killow, Chopper, and Luke were creating a distraction to split The Walker's team up, and it worked.

For the most part... a few found the real pursuit, but it did split the team up quite a bit.

"Are we really doing this?" Jay asked, jumping through another vortex from Ronin in hot pursuit of the S.O.G. members they were chasing.

"Yes, this could be the most detrimental assault we perform!" Ronin exclaimed. "If we get just one of those damn masks, we could potentially take the S.O.G. down for good."

"Let's hope," Cole muttered.

"I agree," Nya said. "I'm just glad the majority of us went on this particular side of Ninjago."

Cole couldn't help but stare at her... God, how was expected not to?

She was so beautiful...

"Hey, Cole, we just generated a vortex to The Monastery entrance, you comin'?" Ronin's voice sounded.

"Uh... y-yeah, I'm coming," Cole said, snapping out of his trance, and stepping into the vortex to the Monastery entrance.

It was beautiful... and this was ground that The First Spinjitzu Master walked on, which only added to its magnificence and glory.

"Alright, Wu said that the Oni Mask of this place was in the center building... directly in front of us," Ronin said.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Jay exclaimed.

"We don't know if the S.O.G. have already gotten here, and if they have," Ronin said, "this is meant to be a stealth mission!"

"Stealth, my ass, cause we're getting that mask!" Jay yelled, before charging through the front door at full speed, his present teammates following suit.

When they got to the center room however...

Mr. E already had the Vengeance Oni Mask in his hands, and while his biker helmet was on the floor, he was marveling at it's glory.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mr. E chuckled. "So much power... it would be a shame if you would have to fight it."

"Put the damn mask down!" Nya screamed.

"I think she means business love," teased Ultra Violet.

"I wanna kill some guys," Snake Jaguar hissed.

"Don't worry, those times will come," Mr. E said, "but for now... let's raise the roof on these bitches."

And with that, Mr. E placed the Oni Mask on top of his head.

He roared out in what seemed to be pain, clutching his throat like he was being choked, and falling down on his knees. Ultra Violet was showing genuine concern, and looked to be on the verge of crying, just from seeing Mr. E in pain.

But soon, the villain's howls of pain turned into cackles of laughter.

And he rose from his kneeling stance, horns coming out of the mask. Suddenly, his entire body lit up, and when the light vanished...

He had four arms. And in all four of his hands, he wielded a blood red katana blade.

"Ah, nice," Mr. E growled, his voice now a demonic tone. "Now, _COME AT ME!_ "

"F-F-Four arms, huh?" Jay nervously said. "We see that... see that all the time and OH MY GOSH HE'S GOT FOUR ARMS!"

"Take him down!" Ronin yelled, drawing his aeroblade.

However, Mr. E was quite the challenge in his new body.

He kicked everyone to the side before they could even lay a finger on him, first off.

And then, every single shot they sent at him? Oh, they couldn't even get within a foot of him!

Finally, they managed to get their weapons back from the ground, and charge towards him, dead set on getting a hit in.

Well, Mr. E had other plans.

He pushed all of his arms inward to clutch his chest, and threw them outward once more.

Well, let's just say that he was practically channeling magic, because a wave of energy ran around the room, throwing all of his opponents back.

"Well, that was fun," Mr. E chuckled, taking off the mask, and losing the second torso. "Now, let's get out of here."

Mr. E, Ultra Violet, and Snake Jaguar then ran out of The Monastery, jumped on their bikes, and sped out of there.

"Ugh... I can't feel my anything," Cole groaned, straightening himself up. "You guys alive over there?"

"It would appear so," Ronin groaned.

"I feel like I'm gonna explode," Jay said painfully.

"Can we go home now?" Nya whined, clutching her side.

"Yeah," Ronin said. "We may have failed this time, but never again. We will see Mr. E again, and be ready for him then."

And with that, the four made their way through Ronin's vortex.

* * *

 ** _1:00 AM, Monday_**

Snake Jaguar was proud of his teammates, and of his leader.

Mr. E was truly worthy to be leading this team... even if he would get rid a few of them if he had the chance.

But they had managed to retrieve the first Oni Mask, and maybe even kill a vigilante or two at it. For them, the black and blue ones were put under the "Presumably Deceased" category on their list. Because yes, the team was psycho enough to keep a status list of all of their opponents.

However, that wasn't what he was focused on for now.

For now, it was getting to his quarters, and making an audio log of this mission. Yes, he was weird like that.

But, for now, he just simply removed his metal jaguar mask, and pressed 'record' on his machine.

"Audio Log 13, the time is 1:00 AM on the day Monday, October 1st, and the year is 2017," Snake Jaguar said. "Today's mission was, quite frankly, a complete and utter success. We managed to retrieve the Oni Mask of Vengeance, and Mr. E now has the power to turn into a four armed sword master... great. I must say, he is a worthy leader, but I don't fully trust him... there is probably something going on here that none of us know. And this whole 'resurrect Garmadon' plot... feels like a facade to me. Of course, I could be wrong, but I ain't wrong often. At least our team can work together though, those kids ain't no match for us. And with that..."

There was a pause...

"I conclude Audio Log 13. This is General Justin Cryptor, signing off."

* * *

 **SNAKE JAGUAR IS GENERAL CRYPTOR?! WHAAAA! Did anyone see that coming? ;)**

 **Also, yes, he is the one Mr. E said he used that contraption on in Chapter 8. So, looks like General Cryptor is back! And don't worry, he will be developed thoroughly, I promise. I already have a backstory planned, so don't worry about him being a throwaway or anything like that. :)**

 **Anyway, see you guys next chapter! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guest: Yep, sure is! And yes, the Kailor date will be shown. :)**

 **WAIT! Before this chapter starts, I want to say something: a HUGE thank you goes to my good friend, MorroAndJaylynn, who has granted me the honor of using her OC, Riley Henderson, for this story. I am truly honored to have this privilege, so thank you once again my friend. :)**

 **So, without further ado, let's get on to the chapter!**

 **(P.S: The first part of this chapter is like a flashback scene to what we didn't see in the previous chapter, the Kailor date.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Victim of Vertigo**_

 _ **6:45 PM, Sunday**_

Kai and Skylor were currently walking into the rollerblading arena, holding each other's hand tightly. The two felt no awkwardness between them, as they just sorta... clicked. It was as if their reunion was meant to be when it happened. And neither one took their reunion for granted, only classes were spent when they didn't at least have each other on their minds, but they still gave the other space, for the sake of not being too clingy.

"You ready sweetie?" Skylor asked.

"Sure thing," Kai replied, smiling down at her.

Truth be told, even though Kai couldn't even skate, he didn't want to upset Skylor. He would do what she wanted, and he knew she would do the same for him.

And that was why he loved her.

"Don't worry about paying, I already did before you got here," Skylor said.

"You know I would've done it for you," Kai replied.

"Well... I just wanted to," Skylor smiled. "You can get it next time, okay?"

"Fine," Kai fake-sighed, earning him a giggle from Skylor.

So, the two walked over to the skates locker, and chose the ones they liked the best (and fit the best.) Kai's design had fire on the heel part, which suited his element, while Skylor's had chosen what looked to be black skates with blue and pink graffiti on the sides.

"Ready?" Skylor asked, standing up.

"Uh..." Kai drawled, not getting up just yet.

"Oh... that's why you didn't seem to confident," Skylor said, realization hitting her like a brick. "You can't skate."

"I didn't want to ruin the evening," Kai admitted. "But... I guess I have by not telling you. I-I'm so sorry."

However, Skylor's smile only widened.

"I get to teach you skate! This has made my evening, if anything!" Skylor exclaimed.

"What?" Kai asked, bewildered his girlfriend wasn't disappointed in any way.

"C'mon, let's go!" Skylor said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the arena, where several couples were already skating.

"W-wh-whoa!" Kai exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Y'know, it's just like teaching Nya how to tap dance," Skylor said aimlessly. "She had no idea how to do it, and now the girl dances like there's no tomorrow!"

"And..." Kai asked, waiting for a continuation.

"I'll make you skate like wheels are your feet themselves," Skylor promised. "Now, come on...let's do this."

For the next thirty minutes, while people went and came, Kai and Skylor were the only ones staying for such a long time, skating. Nothing else.

There were words exchanged, but not many were needed.

The two's eyes said everything for them.

Finally, they realized it was getting to be about 7:00, and that's when the place closed.

"Guess we better get packing up," Kai sighed, but still smiled. "I had a great time."

"Me too," Skylor beamed, kissing him softly.

However, as they returned their skates, they noticed both of their phones had several missed texts from Ronin, ranging from "Where are u?" to "Oh, date night, gotcha. Don't get too frisky now ;)".

"We must've missed a mission," Kai sighed.

"Maybe we can still help," Skylor said, hope in her eyes.

"Well, let's go!" Kai said, standing up.

With that, the two made their way back to the school.

* * *

 _ **7:15 PM**_

"Guys! We're so sorry!" Skylor yelled, running into the training facility with Kai.

"Oh my god! What did they do to you all?!" Kai exclaimed, looking at all of the bruises and cuts his friends and sister had.

"Mr. E happened," Jay said, trying to move his arm, and cringing in pain when he did so.

"He got the Vengeance Oni Mask," Ronin said. "He can now grow four arms and wield swords in all of them."

"And he handed our asses to us on a silver platter," Nya groaned.

"And now matters are even worst," Pixal chimed in from her computer monitor.

"What happened?" Cole asked, not getting up.

"Anyone who can walk is welcome to take a look," Pixal said, looking dangerously at the four in the beds. The rest of the team, meanwhile, walked over to the monitor, and saw the security footage Pixal was looking at.

"This new vigilante killed three criminals trying to mug a student, but then knocked the student out," Pixal explained.

"What did he use?" The Walker inquired.

"That's the thing... He just looked at him," Pixal said.

"I think we should call him Vertigo," suggested Zane. "Because... the victim looked like he felt his head spinning?"

"Vertigo it is," Sensei Wu said. "So... why would Vertigo attack an innocent student?"

"I may have that answer," Ronin said, getting up.

"Shouldn't you be laying down?" Samurai VXL asked.

"Accelerated healing factor, came with the eye patch," Ronin said. "And anyway, I did a study on the victim from afar, and I pulled up some stuff."

Ronin then set down his laptop, which he apparently had the whole time, and began to give info about the victim of Vertigo.

"Riley Henderson, 17 years old, a student at this very school," Ronin began. "He's a very friendly guy, one that I am actually friends with. Anyway, he's a major bookworm, loves music, and most of all: vigilantes. Loves studying and learning about them, which is why, if we ever needed a second Pixal, this guy would be our go-to. He could fit in well! Plus, Pixal already put him in the spare med-bay in the back."

Pixal slammed her face into her hand as all eyes averted to her.

"WHAT?!" Sensei Wu exclaimed.

"He was dying!" Pixal spat. "I could see that look in his eyes, all of that pain. I wasn't going to wait for an ambulance, and he was out before I could ask him anything beyond his name!"

"Well, how do you expect us to get him back to his room without the mop closet?" Samurai VXL asked.

"Ronin's vortex," Pixal simply responded.

"Well, we might want to get some more info from Riley," Kai suggested. "Ronin, Pixal, you two seem apt for it."

"Let's do it," Pixal said.

"Alright," Ronin nodded, before the two headed off.

"Hey, has anyone checked on Lloyd and Chamille?" The Walker asked.

"I texted Lloyd, he said she's getting better," Morro said.

"Why don't we stay with our injured friends," Skylor suggested. "I mean, they need company, no doubt."

"Gotcha," Kai said.

"The rest of us will begin the hunt for Vertigo," Samurai VXL said. "Zane, can you help me out over here?"

"Sure thing," Zane said, walking over to Samurai VXL.

And with that, the team was now ready to start hunting down their newest threat-Vertigo.

* * *

Lloyd was currently in his dorm, where he had been for the past two days, trying to get Chamille in a better mood. She had actually cried herself to sleep the first day from what she had claimed to be 'unforgettable torture'.

But that wasn't the part that concerned him the most.

What concerned him was the fact that she stated Mr. E never even laid a finger on her.

He had tried to push it back, thinking it was just some words or threats, but it just kept popping up in his head.

As of now, she had asked for a cup of tea, so he went to his kitchen, fixed it for her, and brought it back to his bed, where she currently laid, after wanting to move from the couch.

"Your tea, as requested," Lloyd said, smiling down at her.

"T-Thank you," Chamille silently said. She hadn't done much talking, so it was nice to hear her voice again.

"No problem," Lloyd said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Just let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

"Mm-hmm," Chamille nodded, sipping her tea. Lloyd offered her one last smile, before beginning to walk out of the room.

"Lloyd?"

"Yes?" Lloyd whipped around, facing Chamille, who looked like she was about to start crying again.

"I-I need to tell you," she whispered. "What Mr. E did."

"You don't have to just to tell me," Lloyd reassured her. "But... if you're ready... go on ahead."

"He just walked in... carrying a sword," Chamille began. "He... he must've covered it in fake blood, because it was convincing as hell..."

There was a pause, before her watery eyes stared into his pasture green eyes.

"He told me you were dead."

Lloyd was taken aback... he was a big asshole in Realm-16, evidently.

"I... I thought I would never see you again," Chamille whispered, shaking.

Lloyd took the cup of tea from her hands, set it on the nightstand, and wrapped his arms around Chamille. He felt his shoulder dampening slowly, but that didn't matter. What mattered was Chamille feeling better, and at the moment, nothing else.

He silently promised, as he was rubbing her hair and back, that he would always be there for her.

No matter what.

* * *

 ** _8:00 PM_**

Ronin and Pixal both took a deep breath, removed what masked their identities, and moved into where Riley was recovering.

"R-Ronin?" Riley stuttered.

"Hey buddy, how ya doing?" Ronin asked.

"Good, for what its worth," Riley said, chuckling lightly. "Hey, cool costume! You look just like... The Ronin..."

Riley's eyes suddenly widened... it was the exact same eye patch. Same color transition. Same... aeroblade?!

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE RONIN!" Riley yelled, shooting up.

"That I am," Ronin beamed.

"And I am Overborg, but you can call me Pixal," Pixal said.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh I'M MEETING VIGILANTES!" Riley screamed.

"Yes you are," Pixal said. "Now, come with me, we need your help with something."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Riley exclaimed, saluting Pixal. Ronin patted him on the back, and followed the two to the monitor, where Sensei Wu and The Walker were waiting.

"O-Oh my gosh... The principal is behind this all?! THIS IS AWESOME!" Riley screamed. "A-And The Walker! I've always dreamed of meeting you! Is your right hand-"

"Really prosthetic? Yep," The Walker said.

"Riley, focus please," Pixal said, trying to keep a strict tone, yet unable to hide a small smile at Riley's joy.

"We have some code we need you to decipher."

"Code? Let's do it!" Riley said, sitting at the computer.

"We found this," Pixal began, handing him a piece of paper, "when Vertigo, the guy that attacked you, fled. Numbers, but something."

"Oh, this? This is simple," Riley said after a minute. "Number to letter coding, clever... but not clever enough to slow me down."

Riley instantly began typing away, and soon had results.

"Nothing more than a time and place," Riley said. "Tomorrow, 9:00, Ninjago Bank."

"Vertigo's robbing a bank?" Samurai VXL asked, walking in. Riley resisted the urge to squeal, samurai were his favorite warriors.

"From the looks of it," Riley said. "Do you think-"

"Call every available field agent," The Walker said. "Riley, you and Pixal get ready for tomorrow. You two are coming with us."

"Oh my gosh... YES!" Riley screamed. "I'M GONNA BE A VIGILANTE!"

"Its technically tech support," Pixal said. "But still, I guess it falls in the vigilante category."

And with that, they all parted ways to plan.

* * *

 _ **9:00 PM, Monday**_

So, the plan had been hatched.

The Walker, and Zane were taking the first floor, Ronin, Morro, and Skylor were guarding the vault on the second floor, and Kai had taken the third floor with Nya. Meanwhile, Riley and Pixal were outside in a van with their tech.

"Hey, I'm sorry about freaking out yesterday," Riley told her. "I was just so excited to meet my heroes, and y'know, not as excited about you, so-"

"Riley, it is all fine," Pixal said, sporting a genuine smile. "Trust me. You're going to be a fantastic addition to this team."

"Wait, I'm on the team?!" Riley asked.

"Not yet, but I think you will be soon," Pixal smiled. "Just wait sport, you'll be amazing."

Riley smiled back at the beaming Pixal, and the two continued to monitor the situation.

But it wasn't long before the two were knocked unconscious by a masked individual.

Meanwhile, about five minutes after that, Kai and Nya had finally finished patrolling the third floor.

"Looks like Vertigo is a no-show," Kai sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go check the east banking area again," Nya said.

"Stay on comms," Kai said. Nya nodded, and moved forward to check the area, while Kai stayed back.

Moments later, however...

He heard Nya scream.

"SIS!" Kai yelled. He ran over...

And got his first look at Vertigo.

He had on a black face mask with a blue visor, and a bunch of body armor. He also had on black and blue body armor, with gold lining in a weird pattern over his chest. The mysterious vigilante also had on blue boots and black pants with several holsters.

But the scariest sight was that he had put a gun to Nya's head.

"Finally, we meet," Vertigo growled. "Ninjago's protectors... you all are a joke."

"Let her go, please," Kai begged. "We will let you take whatever you want, just let my sister go. Please!"

"Your sister... bet you two are pretty close," Vertigo snarled. "Have you ever lost someone close to you?"

"We lost both of our parents at three years old," Kai said solemnly. "We have also lost friends close to us."

"Cute," Vertigo chuckled. But then, he roared, "I LOST EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE I LOVED!"

"And I bet you still haven't gotten over it," Kai said. "But please, let us-"

"NO!" Vertigo yelled. "STAY OUT OF THIS! Y'know... since you're so desperate to save your sister, I think you're on the breaking point."

"What are you implying?" Kai asked.

"That you're almost tipped over," Vertigo said. "And now, I'LL PUSH YOU OVER!"

Kai quickly tossed a Bowie knife into Vertigo's arm before the gun could fire, and launched himself at the vigilante.

However, Vertigo quickly pulled out the knife, and used it as his own weapon. Vertigo was proving to be quite the adversary already, making more hits on Kai than Mr. E ever did.

"You'll never win!" Kai screamed, tossing Vertigo into some glass. However, Vertigo just got up.

"Y'know, I could kill you," Vertigo growled.

"But you won't," Kai said.

Suddenly, he grabbed a bola, tossed it at Vertigo's chest, and it wrapped around his chest and the pole behind him, securing him to it.

"I will make sure that you never harm anyone ever again..." Kai growled.

He then moved his hand towards Vertigo's face mask, but he noticed his hand moving...

And even though he couldn't tell if there was something in his hand, he felt his head spinning.

Moments later, he blacked out.

He felt Nya shaking him awake a few moments later, and looked at her.

"N-Nya?" he asked.

"KAI!" she yelled. "You're okay!"

"Are you? What happened to Vertigo?" Kai asked.

"Oh, he got away, but I'm okay," Nya said. "Riley and Pixal also got knocked out, but they're okay as well."

"Good," Kai said. "Vertigo's gonna be one hell of a threat."

"I think the same," Nya said. "Come on, we need to get you home."

And with that, the two vigilante siblings left.

However, there was something that neither of them knew...

And that was the whole scene had been watched through video footage by Mr. E and General Cryptor.

"Did you expect such a brawl when we first started watching?" General Cryptor asked from the monitor as Mr. E walked in.

"I had it in the back of my mind, but it was much more entertaining," Mr. E chuckled.

"I didn't find it that bad, but it could've been better," Ultra Violet's voice rang.

However...

It wasn't Ultra Violet that stepped into the room.

It was Rachel Berry, her civilian form.

"The ninja aren't as big of a threat now love," Rachel giggled, stepping next to Mr. E.

"So," Killow's civilian form, wrestler Terry "Stone" Johnson, began, "now that the ninja are distracted by Vertigo..."

"We can hunt for the other two Oni Masks," chuckled Carl Maroon, Chopper Maroon's civilian form.

"Forgive me please," Luke's civilian form, Luke Chase, said, "but is this really the whole master plan we're seeing, Mr. E?"

"Oh, Mr. Chase, it isn't by any means," Mr. E chuckled. "Actually... you could even call this just the beginning."

"And with you all in your civilian forms, we can destroy the ninja from the inside," a new voice echoed.

Everyone turned around to see the new face in the room...

It was Michael "Mindroid" Cryptor.

"Excellent idea son," General Cryptor said as his son joined the group at the computers. "You really are just like your old man."

Rachel then smiled wickedly at Mr. E, who wrapped his arm around his love's waist.

He was right...

For the Sons Of Garmadon, their plan was only just beginning.

* * *

 **So... the S.O.G. can become human again... and Mindroid is with them? Oh this is getting juicy... ;)**

 **Also, Vertigo... Well, let's just say that guessing will be about all I can give. :)**

 **With that, we close Chapter 13! Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guest: Aww, thank you so much! I like writing the slow burn CoNya for my story, it was a relationship I wanted to do that with. :)**

 **Well guys, here we are - Chapter 14! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: The Sins Of A Father, Part 1**_

 _ **12:45 AM, Tuesday**_

Currently, it had been mere hours since the Vertigo showdown with Kai and Nya. Mr. E was in the kitchen with his love Rachel, sitting close, and Terry was pouring some drinks for them into their shot glasses.

"Now, you two are sure we ain't gonna have a drunk leader and co-leader?" Terry asked cautiously.

"I've been drinking beer like it was water since I was eight," Mr. E chuckled. "Realm-16 is a pretty different place."

"I can tell," Rachel said. "And I've had some lite stuff before, I should be okay... my parents are weird people."

"Alrighty then," Terry muttered. He then finished pouring his own drink, and took the stool on the left of Mr. E, with Ultra Violet sitting on his right.

"Cheers," the three said, clinking their glasses, and downing their shots.

Rachel looked like she was about to puke already, while Mr. E and Terry's facial expressions didn't shift in the slightest.

"Oh god, that's strong," Rachel gagged. Terry chuckled.

"I tried to warn ya," he said.

"Oh, she's tough," Mr. E said. "Once, all I wanted was to cuddle a little bit. She nearly killed me with a choke-hold."

"I'm suddenly feeling thirsty," Rachel said, finding her shot glass much more interesting than her boyfriend or Terry at that moment.

"Orange juice is in the fridge," Mr. E said. Rachel bolted over there immediately, grabbing a jug of it and downing the sweet fruit's juice with a grateful chain of gulps.

"Welp, I'm gonna hit the haystack," Terry said. "Take care y'all."

"See ya," Mr. E said, speaking on behalf of Rachel, as she was still gulping down orange juice.

"Well that was certainly interesting," sighed Rachel.

"Let's just hope we don't have a drunk Rachel on our hands," chuckled Mr. E.

"Now hold on just a minute," Rachel said. Suddenly, there was a flash of light as her knuckles clenched...

And when Mr. E opened his non-blind eye, there was Ultra Violet.

"I'm really cold, and I believe someone needs to warm me," Ultra Violet whispered.

Mr. E just pressed his lips to his love's, and before they knew it, they were snuggling in their shared bed. However, as they were cuddled up next to each other, about to fall asleep, he remembered something so important, he couldn't believe he had forgotten it.

"Love? Are you still awake?" he asked the near-slumbering woman in his arms.

"Huh? Still -wake? Ye," she groggily whispered. "Whaddup?"

"You might want to snuggle with this if you ever have a bad dream," Mr. E said, pulling out a plush...

Of himself.

"You don't wanna know how much I had to pay Luke to make this for you," Mr. E chuckled.

The tipsy Ultra Violet started sobbing hysterically. "I love it!" she choked out.

"Shshsh," Mr. E said, hugging her shaking body in his arms. "It's okay love... It's okay..."

The hiccups were even worst, as the Northern whiskey she had drank was something that was making her hiccup previously anyway. However, she eventually calmed down, and felt her forehead being kissed ever so softly by Mr. E.

"G'night bebby," Ultra Violet said, arms wrapped around him.

"Good night, my 'bebby'," Mr. E said, chuckling. She tried to slap him playfully, but was out like a bulb before her arm even reached above the covers.

General Cryptor was preparing something for his son. He was currently covered in all of his Snake Jaguar armor, except for the actual jaguar helmet, but was caught in a dilemma.

"Dammit," he muttered. "Am I gonna have enough?"

However, it would no longer be a surprise, as Michael "Mindroid" Cryptor came walking through at that exact moment.

"Hey dad!" Mindroid said, now a fully fledged S.O.G. member. "Whatcha working on there?"

General Cryptor sighed. "Its a suit for you. For when you go into the field."

"Oh really?" the thirteen year old said, eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas. "Awesome! Thanks dad!"

However, General Cryptor only continued to stare at the work-in-progress that was Mindroid's suit.

"Dad? You okay?" Mindroid asked.

"I uh... ran out of scrap metal at the factory line," General Cryptor sighed. "Which means that your suit will be incomplete... unless..."

"Unless what father?" Mindroid asked, his tone still gentle.

"Unless I put a giant tube over your entire chest armor to connect it all," General Cryptor sighed. "I-I wasn't sure if-"

"Dad," Mindroid chuckled. "I'm already pint size! C'mon, how bad could a single tube be?"

General Cryptor smiled. "Then your suit will be ready for a heist by tomorrow."

"Awesome!" Mindroid said. However, as he turned to walk away, he processed his father's last words. "Wait, a HEIST?! Tomorrow?!"

"Yep!" General Cryptor confirmed, getting back to working on the suit. "You're stealing the Soul Gauntlet from the museum."

Mindroid gulped. "Ah shit..."

* * *

 ** _Tuesday, 1 week later, 8:45 PM_**

Currently in the training facility, Riley and Pixal, along with most of the group, waited for the four who had been injured to return from their second field mission: fighting the Barracudox ( _they're real Ninjago villains, just from the comic series_ ), a trio of bank robbers that had been knocking up banks left right and center across Ninjago.

"We sure they're alright?" Kai asked.

"Nya's able to handle herself Kai," Pixal reassured, smiling but not taking her eyes off the monitor.

"I'm still shocked that the vigilante team that The Walker assembled were you guys," Riley said. "I was in the same class as the Ronin... never would've guessed."

"Well, at least your proving to be a good asset," Zane said. "Its nice having another technician."

"And I'll bet it helps you, Pixal," Skylor said.

"Definitely," Pixal said.

"Have we gotten an update on the four in the field?" The Walker asked.

Pixal then said, "We should be-"

"NAILED IT!" Ronin yelled, stepping through a vortex with Jay, Cole, and Nya. "I mean... they got away! But uh, we nailed it! Got the money back in the vault, yeah?"

"Oh god," Samurai VXL said, placing his left hand on the side of his helmet.

However, Nya tugged Cole off to the side immediately for no apparent reason, with a mixture of disappointment and sadness on her face.

"Uh.. Nya?" Cole asked, wondering why the heck she was lifting up his shirt. "What are you doing?"

She didn't respond, only kept... looking and poking.

"Earth, that's me, to Nya?" Cole asked.

"You almost died tonight," Nya said, finally looking at him. "When one of the Barracudox fired a machine gun at you... I-I didn't know what to think."

Cole opened his mouth, but Nya wasn't finished.

"Cole... You were lucky Ronin made that vortex," she said, looking at him seriously. "I... I couldn't have lost you."

'Nya," Cole said, looking at her. "Remember our promise? That we would always be there for each other? I may be a ground breaker, but that's something I'll keep intact. Forever."

He grabbed her hands, and steadily re-confirmed, "I promise."

Nya sniffled, and lightly said "Okay."

"Come here," Cole said, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her into a long overdue hug. They might have stayed there, just hugging away the entire team meeting, but they didn't care. They... just needed this. Really badly.

However, it only lasted about twenty seconds. But it was one of the best twenty seconds of their lives.

"Now, let's go see if we've gotten anything on these 'Barracudox'," Cole said, smiling down at Nya.

"Lets," Nya smiled. With that, the two walked over to where their companions were, and where Riley and Pixal were also hard at work.

"Any blood sample magic working here?" Samurai VXL asked. "I never thought that would come out of my mouth..."

"Well, we've matched up our three suspects," Pixal said, swiveling around and crossing her legs. "Riley, would you do the honors?"

"Yes ma'am," Riley said, causing everyone to chuckle lightly. "Anyway, we've decoded the names of the three Barracudox members: the triplets Barry, Jerry, and Francis Cudox."

"And am I correct to assume that Barry Cudox founded this organization?" Skylor asked.

"Yes, you are," Pixal said.

"So... do we have a possible future strike location?" Jay asked.

"Theoretically we might," Riley said, turning to his computer. "They've targeted a specific chain of banks: they hit up the lowest to highest security ones if we've guessed right."

"So... which bank do we think they might try to rob next?" asked Sensei Wu.

"Well... it's the second highest secured bank in Ninjago," Pixal sighed. "Probably been robbed only once, and they didn't get far. Can't imagine that the Barracudox won't meet a similar fate though... these people are nearly as dangerous as they come. They just don't care who gets mowed down in a heist."

"Then maybe we need to support ourselves a little more," a voice said.

The team turned around...

And in walked Lloyd and Chamille.

"Shouldn't you be recovering?" The Walker asked.

"I can't let this keep up letting this get to me forever, Mr. E won't haunt me forever," Chamille said.

"And I was only coming back if she was 100% ready," Lloyd added.

"Well... if you two are sure you can handle your own," The Walker said. "Then I guess you can give us support."

"Thanks, I need to kick some ass," Chamille said. "Been too long."

"I agree," Lloyd said. "Wanna do some late night training?"

"Yeah, let's do it," Chamille smiled, walking away with her arm hooked in Lloyd's.

"If I were insane, I wouldn't say there was something going on with those two," Nya said.

"Let em have their fun," Riley chuckled. "I know I ship it."

"Let's re-focus our attention on stopping the Barracudox," The Walker said. "I think we'll need all the attention put into this that we can get."

And with that, the team began to plan once more.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday, 9:00 PM**_

Mindroid sighed.

His first mission would be done in an incomplete suit. And he was stealing one of the most valuable relics in all of Ninjago.

"Where did you say it was located again?" he said into his earpiece.

" _In the middle of the damn museum, this is the fifth time!_ " General Cryptor exclaimed. " _Located between the Yin Blade and the Teapot of Tyrahn._ "

" _Keep your calm, Justin, he is still learning,_ " Mr. E said.

"Okay... I'm going in through the back," Mindroid said.

" _Be careful, you don't know what you might run into,_ " General Cryptor said. " _Over and out._ "

Mindroid nodded to himself, grabbed his grappling hook, and let himself down the side of the building.

However, as he was about to open the door...

Several gunshots sounded, and even blasted off the doorknob. Then, he looked up, only to see Vertigo standing there with a machine gun.

"Time for one less criminal to be eliminated!" growled Vertigo.

"I thought you were a bad guy!" Mindroid yelled from behind a dumpster.

"To some, maybe," Vertigo said. "However, in the field, all vigilantes are law-breakers, even if they try to hold it in their own hands."

"You're not giving me a good vibe here!" yelled Mindroid.

"I don't think I should be," Vertigo spat. With that, he went back to firing the machine gun, but Mindroid had kicked down the door to the museum before any bullets could make their mark.

But Vertigo was far from done, now in hot pursuit of Mindroid.

"Get back here you little weasel!" yelled Vertigo.

"I'm gonna break his ankles," Mindroid chuckled to himself.

Turning left and right, the vigilante pipsqueak was being chased by one of, if not, the most dangerous pursuer in Ninjago, who also wielded a machine gun at the same time.

And, sadly, Mindroid probably hurt himself in that chase more so than he did Vertigo. In fact, Vertigo looked to not even have sustained any damage.

"I'll hand it to you, pipsqueak," Vertigo said. "You really are agile... to bad that won't save you now."

However, Mindroid moved out of the way of the machine gun fire, and avoided every bullet possible. And that was when Vertigo realized he had run out of ammo.

"Dammit," Vertigo muttered. "Guess we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way."

He then launched himself at Mindroid, who was only able to look back at the oncoming vigilante before being pinned down.

"Looks like you're just target practice for my real enemy," Vertigo growled, punching Mindroid in the face.

"And who might that be?" Mindroid asked.

"Mayor Hutchins, that lying son of a bitch is corrupt like no other," Vertigo said. "He's the worst criminal in Ninjago. This whole facade he's pulling isn't gonna fool me."

However, during Vertigo's mini rant, Mindroid had slipped free and was smashing a hammer into the Soul Gauntlet glass case.

"What the-get back here!" Vertigo yelled, re-loading his gun.

"Never!" Mindroid yelled, putting on the gauntlet for time and space's sake, before he ran off as the alarm began to sound.

Vertigo looked back and forth between Mindroid, and his only potential chance of escape.

"Lucky you," Vertigo snarled. "You get another few days to live..."

And with that, Vertigo ran out of the front door of the museum.

As he was doing that, however, Mindroid had made it out of the museum, and was running across the rooftops.

"I-I got it!" Mindroid yelled into his earpiece. "I did it! YEAH BOY!"

" _Well done son. You've made me proud,_ " General Cryptor said.

" _He's not the only one who's proud,_ " Mr. E chimed in. " _Report back to base, we'll take it from there._ "

"Yes sir!" Mindroid said. And with that, the newest S.O.G. member made his way back to his headquarters.

He might not have been aware of it...

But he was the luckiest man alive. If Krux and Acronix had been at the museum during this time period, it would have been lights out for Mindroid... for good.

* * *

 _ **Thursday, 12:30 PM**_

The Walker's team were currently making their way into Ninjago Banking Central, the second most secured bank in Ninjago, where the Barracudox had been spotted raiding the place. The entire team was together, finally back in full swing.

"Good to be back," Chamille said, smiling. "I've missed this."

"Well, we've missed you," Skylor smiled. "You too Lloyd."

"Thanks Skylor," Lloyd said, bearing a smile underneath his ninja hood.

"So, Walker, what do we do next?" Kai asked.

"Split up, we'll take one member at a time," The Walker said. "Kai, Skylor, Cole, and Nya, take the east. Jay, Ronin, Morro, Zane, go north. Chamille, Lloyd, Samurai VXL, you three are with me going west. Got it?"

"Yep," the team chorused.

"Alright then, let's move," The Walker said.

And with that, the three teams split up.

"You think we're gonna box them in?" Jay asked Ronin.

"I hope," Ronin said. "Its just three guys, how hard can they be?"

However, not even a minute later, they ran into Jerry Cudox. And he was wielding a mini gun.

"Alright, hands up!" Jerry screamed.

"You had to say it," Morro muttered.

"I SAID HANDS UP!" Jerry screamed. "I have to ask one more time, I'll pop a cap in-"

A gunshot echoed.

And Jerry dropped to the ground...

With Kumail standing behind him, rifle in hand.

"What? You weren't gonna invite me?" Kumail chuckled. However, Jay only moved closer. "Uh... dude?"

"Is it r-really you?" Jay asked softly. "K-Kumail?"

"Yeah, it's me," Kumail said. "Why?"

Jay pulled back his hood, revealing his face underneath.

"Oh... oh my god," Kumail stuttered. "J-Jay?"

* * *

 **Looks like Jay just met Realm-16 Kumail! Wonder how this will go... nothing bad could possibly happen, right?**

 **Right?**

 **Either way, we'll find out next chapter! See you guys soon! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guest: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Seriously, thank you. That means so much to me. :)**

 **Well guys, here it is: Chapter 15! Finally some action with Kumail lol been waiting to write that!**

 **Oh, and also... just a lil' heads up: Something BIG is going down this chapter... I'll leave y'all with that for now. ;) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Sins Of A Father, Part 2**_

"Jay?" Kumail stuttered.

Both of the brothers were left speechless...

Suddenly, Jay punched him square in the jaw.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST SIX YEARS?!" he screamed, at the top of his lungs.

"What do you mean?!" Kumail exclaimed. "YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR SIX YEARS!"

"Really?! Is that really what you think of me?!" Jay screamed.

"Guys! Stop it!" Zane said. "The Barracudox are still in progress of robbing the bank!"

"Seriously, we need to go!" Morro said. "Kai and Skylor just called for support!"

Everyone then ran off, with Jay and Kumail, who still were confused, following short. When they got there, they caught up just in time to see one of the Barracudox, specifically Francis, lying face-down on the ground, Skylor's boot on his back.

"He isn't dead," Skylor said. "And... who's that?"

"My formerly-'presumed deceased' adoptive brother, Kumail," Jay said. "Who decided to DITCH US TO BECOME A PIRATE!"

"I HATE PIRATES!" Kumail proclaimed.

"Hold on, I need to check something!" Nya said, suddenly sprinting off.

"Where's she off to?" Cole asked, looking at Francis Cudox lying on the ground once more.

"She said something about Samurai VXL earlier..." Kai shrugged. "Come on, if we're gonna succeed, we need to catch Barry. Let's go!"

With that, the vigilantes sprinted off in their separate directions.

Nya, however, would be met with a surprise...

When she got to where Samurai VXL was currently fighting some random henchman...

She saw his helmet was lying on the ground.

And the person underneath that mask...

She just couldn't believe who it was.

Thankfully, the formerly masked samurai didn't notice her there, and always had their eyes closed if they faced her... she swore this was her second luckiest day ever.

And then, when they turned around, they had their mask back on.

"Thank goodness you're here," Samurai VXL sighed. "I think Barry's making a run for the vault. We need to intercept, immediately."

"G-Got it," Nya muttered.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Smith?" the samurai asked.

"No, nothing!" Nya said.

With that, the two made their way towards the vault, where Barry Cudox was actually at the thing, trying to blow off the hinges.

"You two can't stop me!" Barry chuckled.

However, immediately after, he fell to the ground with bullets piercing his legs.

And then, the two looked up...

There was Vertigo.

"One less criminal on the street!" Vertigo proclaimed. "In other words, you're welcome."

"At least you didn't kill him," Nya muttered.

"Whose side are you on?!" Samurai VXL screamed.

"MY OWN!" Vertigo shot back. "And I would call all vigilantes criminals, but that would be hypocritical of me, now wouldn't it?"

"Very much so," Nya said.

"If you all interfere with my plans again, don't count on walking away," Vertigo growled. "No more warnings."

And with that, Vertigo jumped out of the bank window he had crashed into, and back into the streets.

"Do you think we'll ever find out who's underneath that mask?" Samurai VXL asked.

"M-Maybe," Nya stuttered.

"You seem a bit shaken," Samurai VXL said. "Is there really nothing wrong?"

"J-just a b-bad d-d-dream last ni-night!" Nya stuttered. Samurai VXL subtly nodded, and then the two caught up with their team moments later.

* * *

 _ **1:30 PM**_

That mission had been a total success, in most of the team's opinions.

But Jay...

Jay was pissed off like never before.

He was still in the mindset that Kumail had ran away from home, not even considering an alternate reality, let alone fourteen others.

"I just can't believe how elaborate this excuse of yours is," Jay said, currently in a back room with Kumail.

"Jay, please, hear me out!" Kumail begged, but Jay wasn't having it.

"I just can't believe you leave our family for six years, probably just to plan an excuse, and come back with what? An eye patch?!" Jay screamed.

"JAY!" Kumail yelled. "LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE!"

"Why did you leave us? You had no reason in the world," Jay muttered, his voice dropping into a saddened and broken tone.

"I never left, that's the thing," Kumail said, placing his hands on Jay's shoulders. "I am from another realm. Realm-16 to be exact."

"Wh-what..." Jay breathed out slowly. "What the hell..."

"And on my realm, you are deceased, and have been for six years," Kumail sadly said. "I never wanted anything more than to be reunited with you... please, Jay, let us at least have this."

Jay choked out a cough. "Its all I've wanted too."

The adoptive brothers of separate realms jumped into a hug six years overdue, silently crying into each other's shoulders.

They stood like that for a while... they both needed this.

Kumail and Jay Walker-Gordon, adoptive siblings from separate realms...

And finally, the two separated, and looked at each other.

"So," Kumail said, offering his hand to shake. "Brothers?"

"Brothers," Jay agreed, shaking Kumail's hand. The two smiled at each other, and then walked back out to where the team were.

"So... do you two finally know?" The Walker asked.

"Yeah... we may not be from the same realm," Jay began.

"But that doesn't make us any less of brothers," Kumail finished, smiling as he and Jay hugged each other warmly.

He could vaguely hear the tech supporters sniffling, and the rest of the team were smiling their heads off.

"Well, this certainly is a tender moment," Sensei Wu said, smiling. "I figure I should give the good news now..."

"What good news?" Ronin asked.

"Well, first off," Sensei Wu began, "I think we should all give a warm welcome to our newest member - Kumail! Welcome to the team!"

"Thank you, Master Wu," Kumail said. "I shall forever be in your debt."

"You have no need to say such things, Kumail," Sensei Wu said. "You are one of us, and for that, you are equal to your teammates."

"This day seriously couldn't get any better," Cole said, sighing happily.

"Actually, it can!" The Walker said. "Samurai VXL, would you do the honors?"

"Of course," Samurai VXL said.

There was a pause...

"We're moving our headquarters to the mayor's home!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"We're going to meet the MAYOR?!" Skylor exclaimed.

"We'll also be living there, in the rooms located in his secluded mansion," Sensei Wu said. "Lets just say he's a big fan, and we risk being discovered here, as all that camouflages us is a mop."

"So... Mayor Hutchins and Harumi will be our new roommates?" Riley asked.

"Oooh, I've got happy feet!" Nya exclaimed, jumping in place.

"They have been extremely humble to let us do this, and this was their idea," The Walker said. "So please, be on your best behavior for them."

"Of course Sensei," all the ninja said.

"I will not be living with you all, I have other business that pulls me away from traveling to the mansion every day," The Walker said. "And also, please know that we have already informed the Mayor, his daughter, and the security of your identities, so don't worry about masking yourselves."

"Any other questions?" Ronin asked.

None of the ninja shook their heads in a "yes" motion.

"Good!" Ronin said. "Now, pack your bags and meet be behind the dorm building in one hour, that's when the mayor expects us."

And with that, The Walker's team parted ways to go pack their bags.

Living with Mayor Hutchins... they didn't think life could get better from there.

* * *

Mr. E was watching everything from the hacked security camera, however.

He had been that whole time...

And he knew of the moving plans alright.

He was well aware of them before Jay and Kumail had even run into one another.

As of now, he was sitting down at his desk, jotting down notes for a future attack to get the Oni Mask of Hatred.

"Love?" a soft voice silently called.

He turned around with his non-blind eye facing the doorway, and there was Rachel in all of her civilian beauty.

Of course, he still loved her Ultra Violet side, but there were special things about both her and her alter ego.

"Yes?" Mr. E asked, now turning the chair around.

"What are you doing there?" she asked, walking over to him and peeking over his shoulder.

"Just... making some arrangements for obtaining your Oni Mask," Mr. E said.

"And how is that coming?" Rachel giggled, for no apparent reason. There was apparently a joke in there only she got.

"So far so good," Mr. E said, looking back at his plans. "But... I don't know, something seems ludicrous about it all."

"Cupcake," Rachel said, lifting his chin. "Listen to me... you'll figure it out soon enough. But... please tell me you at least got some sleep last night."

Mr. E sighed. "Not even a wink."

"Well, we can't have a sleepy leader, now can we?" Rachel declared. "And... I need a good cuddle. Like, desperately."

"Then its a good cuddle you shall receive," Mr. E said. That was really all that was needed for him to come to bed: his love desiring to be cuddled.

And with that, it was mere minutes before the covers were draped over their snuggled up bodies.

* * *

 ** _2:15 PM_**

As Kai finally finished packing his suitcases and guitar case, he took one last look at this dorm room. Granted, it had only been a month that he had been living there, but it already held so much value in his heart.

However, he couldn't lie; a bedroom in the mayor's mansion sounded AWESOME. Since Mayor Hutchins seemed to be one of the most humble people in all of Ninjago, and plus, Pixal was already good friends with Harumi, so there was that.

"The only thing I'm gonna miss that much is the couch we had our first snuggle on," Skylor sighed, zipping up her bag.

"I wonder what its gonna be like when we need to get to school," Nya said. "You think Ronin's gonna need to generate a vortex every morning?"

"Probably," Cole sighed, feeling a bit sorry for the guy.

About ten minutes later, the entire gang had finished packing their bags.

"Let's do this," Kai sighed.

Everyone nodded, and began to make their trek down to the lobby, and behind the building. There, Ronin was standing with all of their friends, save for The Walker and Sensei Wu.

"You all ready?" Ronin asked.

"Yep," they all said.

"Lets do this then," Ronin said, and then, he generated a vortex into the forest where Mayor Hutchins' mansion was located, only a few yards from the thing.

"Wow," Chamille whispered.

"Its beautiful," Cole said. "Kinda like cake..."

This caused Nya to giggle. However, the doors suddenly swung open, and then three people walked out. One was Mayor Hutchins, the other was Harumi, but the third was some guy dressed in a brown robe and pants with a gold necklace and dark brown hair.

"Ah, The Walker's team! So glad you could be moving in with us!" Harumi joyfully exclaimed. "I'm Harumi, that's my dad, the mayor, and this is-"

"Dareth! Code name 'Grand Sensei'," Dareth said, running his hand through his hair. "Head of security for Mayor Hutchins..."

"Oh Dareth," chuckled Mayor Hutchins. "Please, do come in! We will show you to your sleeping areas immediately."

The team then walked in, and felt their breath being swept right out of their bodies as they walked through the hall.

"We are honored to have your presence here," Harumi smiled. "We truly believe you all are one of the best elemental master teams we've had."

"We've only been around for a really short time though," Jay said. Harumi burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're really funny!" she giggled, with Jay chuckling a small bit.

"Okay, there are two beds per room, so who wants to partner with who?" Dareth asked.

And since Samurai VXL got his own room, these were the new roommate pairs were Kai and Skylor, Cole and Nya, Zane and Pixal, Lloyd and Chamille, Riley and Ronin, and Morro and Kumail.

"Where should I go?" Jay asked. He wanted to let Kumail socialize a little bit and meet the other teammates.

"Oh, you can stay in my room until we find you a roommate!" Harumi suggested.

"Uh... sure! If your dad's okay with that, that is," Jay said.

"Sure, as long as my daughter is okay," Mayor Hutchins said. Then he whispered to Jay, "You hurt her and they will never find your body..."

"Y-Yes s-s-sir!" Jay said, saluting the mayor, before walking off with Harumi.

And then, the rest of the new roommates dispersed to where Mayor Hutchins pointed them.

He waited until they were all out of sight to talk to Dareth.

"Is the mask secure?" he whispered.

"Routine checks every hour, and secured to the point where I have a hard time getting in just to check on it," Dareth saluted.

"Good," Mayor Hutchins sighed. "I don't want these kids to get more meddled up than they already are... We need to let them rest."

"Yes sir," Dareth saluted.

And with that, the two parted ways for the night.

* * *

 ** _6:50 PM_**

Cole still couldn't believe he was living in a mansion with Mayor Hutchins...

It was wondrous.

And he had a room to himself with Nya! To him, it didn't get much better than that.

However, something about Nya felt... off that night.

She was just reading something on her phone when he walked out of the bathroom, but he could tell something was wrong.

"Nya? Are you okay?" Cole asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Nya said, trying to be cheerful.

"Nya, you only stutter when you lie, I know you," Cole said, moving to her bedside. "Please, you can talk to me... what happened?"

Nya sighed, putting down her phone.

"Cole... today at the bank," she began, "I saw Samurai VXL without the helmet, and I got a look at who was underneath the mask."

"Oh my," Cole muttered. "You know you don't need to tell me..."

"No, I need to," she whispered.

Cole leaned down to where her lips were just centimeters away from his ear, and she whispered the name of their samurai ally into his ear.

"O-Oh my god," Cole muttered.

Nya nodded. "That was pretty much my reaction."

"Should we tell him?" Cole asked.

Nya pondered this for a moment.

It took her a while... but she finally decided.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"I'll come with you," Cole said.

"No, I need to do this myself," Nya said. "But... thank you Cole."

"No problem," Cole nodded. "Just... be careful."

Nya smiled softly at him, and he smiled back as she walked out of their shared room.

This would be one of the hardest tasks she ever had to do...

* * *

 ** _7:00 PM_**

Nya sighed... she didn't want to be the one to have to tell him this.

However, she was the only one that knew.

And it seemed like the right decision.

So, she knocked on the door to his room.

"Come in!" the male voice called inside.

She walked in, and there was Lloyd, now reading a book in his chair. Chamille was in the shower as of now.

"Hey Nya! What's up?" he asked, standing up to greet her. However, she only shuffled her feet slightly. "Uh... Nya? You okay?"

"Lloyd... I have news," she finally said.

"Okay? Good or bad?" he asked.

"It depends," she muttered.

"Well, hit me with it," Lloyd said. "What happened?"

"Do you remember earlier today, when we were stopping the Barracudox?" she started.

"Uh... yeah, why?" Lloyd asked.

"I... I, uh..." Nya began, "I saw Samurai VXL without his helmet."

"Oh my gosh, who was it?" Lloyd asked. "Please, tell me! I swear I won't tell, pinkie promise!"

Nya sighed.

"Lloyd..." she began. "that person..."

Her face started drooping.

"Was Garmadon. Your dad is Samurai VXL."

* * *

 **WAIT? GARMADON IS SAMURAI VXL?! OH MY GOOOOOOOSH!**

 **I gotta be honest, this changes everything... who could The Walker be now? Well, the mystery of that character will only deepen... ;)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll see you next chapter! :d**


	16. Chapter 16

**RandomDragon: We shall see if its him sooner or later! :)**

 **Guest: OMG thank you so much! Seriously, thank you! :D**

 **Well guys, here we are: Chapter 16! This chapter is tooth rotting fluffy goodness again XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Bonds Of Steel**_

"Was Garmadon. Your dad is Samurai VXL."

Lloyd felt his breath hitch in his throat...

His dad, who had been presumed dead for three years, had been alive all this time, and operating as Samurai VXL.

"Oh... Oh my god," he whispered, putting his hand over his mouth.

"I saw it for only a moment, but I knew it was him from the pictures you've shown us," Nya sighed. "A-And I wanted to tell you immediately, I just didn't have the-"

"Nya," Lloyd stuttered, his voice shaking with both fear and joy. "C-Can I see him?"

"Go ahead, please," Nya said, smiling with tears of joy in her eyes.

Lloyd didn't hesitate to bolt out of his room, and towards where Samurai VXL, or Garmadon, was staying. Nya walked back to her room, where Cole was waiting for her.

He didn't hesitate to hold her as she let her tears of joy flow out.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was standing in front of the last thing that could possibly prevent his reunion with his father: the door to Samurai VXL's room.

This was it...

The reunion he had been longing for the past three years.

And with all of his courage... he opened the door.

There was his dad.

And after all these years, he had kept his brown hair. Lloyd was originally born with brown hair, but his mom dyed it a month after his father's "death".

"Lloyd," Garmadon smiled.

Lloyd jumped into his long-lost father's arms in a hug way overdue.

"D-Dad," his shaky voice stuttered.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to return home son," Garmadon apologized. "But you're mother... she knew what happened. I was just too scared to return."

"Return from where?" Lloyd asked, regaining his composure.

"A limbo-of sorts called 'The Underworld'," Garmadon began. "I died in the field that day... or so I thought. Then, this four-armed skeleton named Samukai shook me awake, and led me through a series of traps, fights, and even a pit of pure darkness... but we made it out. And I was allowed to return to the real world only a day after my death."

"Whoa... that's deep," Lloyd said. "But... I don't remember that scar on your cheek."

"Samukai gave it to me with his neon green axe, so I wouldn't forget I don't have a do-over," Garmadon said. "The next time I die... its over. I was lucky to even make it out of the Underworld with just that scar, most don't make it past the first skeleton fight... at least, that's what Samukai said."

Lloyd nodded slowly.

"So son," Garmadon said, regaining his smile. "Tell me about the adventures you've gone on while I wasn't here."

Lloyd chuckled.

"Well... it all started in ninth grade, when Kai found a shampoo bottle in the trash..."

* * *

 ** _Friday, 8:00 PM_**

Kai was currently in the chase of his lifetime right now.

His target was getting away.

Not on his watch.

This wouldn't be the one that got away from him.

So, he continued to run after the target now in his sights.

He couldn't believe it... they were laughing!

Oh, they wouldn't get away with this one... not on his watch.

So, he continued the chase.

And finally, moments later, he tackled his target to the ground...

And showered her in kisses.

She was laughing hysterically. "Stahahahahap!"

"Are you sure Sky?" Kai asked, still close to her. Skylor nodded, exhausted.

"I hate to ruin the fun, but we've got a busy day ahead of us, regardless of spring break," she said. "I need to train, dance with Nya and possibly Harumi, and all that jazz. And I'm sure you haven't gotten your opinion on the breakfast yet..."

Kai's face dropped. "Did you all eat without me?"

"No silly," Skylor smiled, standing up. "I wouldn't let them, believe me... now, let's get back in."

Kai nodded, kissed her forehead softly, and led her back to the mayor's mansion in hand.

When they got in, and walked into the dining hall, they were greeted with a full buffet.

And all of their friends... and Garmadon?!

"Garmadon?!" they both exclaimed.

"Ah, I see you two don't know yet," Garmadon smiled. "I am Samurai VXL, you see. Have been, always will be."

They stood there for a moment, but then, things started to click.

"Well, welcome to the team, Garmadon," Kai said, stretching out his hand for Garmadon to shake it, to which he did.

After the pair got their food, and sat down at one of the tables, they took in the happy sightings around them.

Jay and Kumail were off with Harumi, Kumail clearly the third wheel in this situation, even if "Jarumi" wasn't a thing yet. He saw Lloyd introducing Garmadon to Chamille, and vice versa. He could tell from a fleeting glance Garmadon supported their relationship. Meanwhile, Pixal and Zane were off in their little corner, happily chatting away and smiling. Riley and Ronin, meanwhile, looked to be cracking jokes back and forth between one another. Morro was filling up his plate with bacon. Morro likes bacon. Hutchins and Dareth had presumably gone to work. And then, there was Cole and Nya.

Well, not much needed to be said other than Kai hoped he could call Cole his brother in law someday, even if they weren't together... yet.

So, the two sat down, and over at another table, it was all smiles and happiness. Specifically, the one with Jay.

"So then, I tell them: it's none of your business if my pillow's my girlfriend!" Jay exclaimed. Harumi was laughing her head off, and Kumail was smiling wider than he had in years. It was nice to have his brother back.

"Oh my gosh, how do you guys have such crazy adventures?!" she laughed.

"If you think that's crazy, you should see Realm-16," Kumail said. "And for a ride through hell, go to the unidentified seventeenth realm..."

"What's that realm called?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, all I remember is that anthropomorphic animals are all that's there," Kumail said, shuddering. The two other sixteen year old's at the table cringed.

And on that note, the day officially kicked off.

* * *

 _ **1:00 PM**_

Cole and Jay were currently in one of the living rooms, seated on the couch with Harumi, playing some games. Dareth had stopped by a while ago, but was long gone by now.

"Okay, I'ma get a drink," Harumi said, standing up after the round was finished. "Don't start without me!"

"We won't!" Jay promised. Harumi smiled, got up, and walked off. Cole then slapped Jay on the shoulder, chuckling like a madman.

"What?" Jay asked.

"You think you can get away with it that easily?" Cole chuckled. "I know you, you dog..."

"With what?!" Jay exclaimed.

"You think you hide your little crush on Harumi so easily, don't you?" Cole teased, near cackles now. "I KNOW EVERYTHING!"

Jay blushed like a maniac. "O-Okay... maybe a little bit. But her dad threatened to hide my body!"

"Its normal!" Cole said. "Besides, try to make an impression. Show him that she's having fun, and not in any danger... besides, what danger could you get into?"

"I don't know, maybe getting tossed around like a rag-doll by Killow over the Sea of Sand?" Jay suggested.

"I'll legit pay you if that happens," Cole commented.

"Yeah, that's the least I've ever wanted to be paid," Jay said, a scared smile sprouting on his face.

Suddenly, Harumi walked back in.

"Hey fellas! Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" she asked.

"Well, we were talking about-" Cole began.

"Shshsh!" Jay exclaimed, covering his mouth. Harumi shot a confused look at the two. "We were organizing a surprise for one of our friends! But only we know, hehe..."

"Ah, I see..." Harumi giggled. "I hope he, or she, enjoys said surprise!"

"Me too," Jay sighed.

And poor Cole was left with Jay's hand on his mouth for another straight minute.

Meanwhile, Skylor and Nya were in a sectioned off room, normally for Harumi's piano practicing, but they were told it would work for tap dancing.

So, as usual, the two girls were doing simple and intermediate steps back and forth, holding hands so if one fell, they could catch them.

"Hey," Skylor said, keeping her feet at a steady pace, "you're getting amazing girl!"

"Thanks," Nya said, blushing. "I feel more improved already."

"So... how are you and Cole?" Skylor asked, stopping her feet but not letting go of Nya's hand. The other girl's tapping sounds were cut off immediately.

"W-wh-what?!" Nya exclaimed, blushing so hard, her cheeks were as red as Kai's suit.

"Don't you two have like, y'know... a thing yet?" Skylor asked, inching her giggling face closer to Nya's flustered face.

"N-n-nonono!" Nya said, wriggling out of what she felt like was a hug. "We don't h-have a t-th-thing!"

"Look, I can tell you don't," Skylor smiled. "But he is totally into you... hey, I got an idea."

"What is it?" Nya asked, making sure her hair hadn't fallen out of its traditional ponytail.

"Stand in the very center of the floor there," she instructed. "You're gonna be Cole, got it?"

"Okay..." Nya muttered, moving to the center of the floor. Skylor then suddenly started dancing circles around her.

"And I'm you! You are literally tap dancing around your feelings for him!" Skylor said, continuing to dance. "Just tell him how you feel... He wouldn't dare say no."

"How can you tell?" Nya asked.

Skylor suddenly made a bit of ice underneath the water master's feet, causing her to slip and fall into the amber girl's arms.

"Because I'd break his ass like that," Skylor giggled. "Trust me girl, he's into you..."

Nya gulped. "Maybe later... but, I'll take your advice to heart."

"Thanks sweetie," Skylor smiled. "Now, you need to touch up a bit on your time steps..."

* * *

 _ **3:00 PM**_

Zane and Pixal had found themselves just taking their relationship slowly.

Sure, they kissed and hugged, but not make-out levels.

Their love was defined in a few words and a few actions, mainly just a mixture of them all.

Plus, the two were regarded as "weird" most of their lives for their small humor senses and serious tones. So they sorta clicked.

"So, Patricia," Zane began, hugging her tightly in their shared room. "How have you been today?"

"Right now is the highlight," Pixal giggled, hugging back. "I could ask the same about you too."

"Its been decent," Zane smiled.

"Good," Pixal said, sinking into his loving embrace.

The two stood there like that for a while, finding no reason to speak up or ask questions. Until Zane found a reason, that is.

"Do you think we'll be able to stop Mr. E?" he asked.

"I think we will," Pixal replied. "If anything, we'll not let him get the second or third Oni Mask, that's for sure."

Zane smiled down at her. "I'm just worried... that one day, I may not be coming home from the field."

"Don't be concerned, you will be fine," Pixal reassured him. "I'll make sure of it."

Zane nodded, and the two went back into their sweet hug.

* * *

 _ **Saturday, 12:30 AM**_

Mr. E sighed out of contentment.

All of the warmth on his body came from one Rachel, who was snuggled up beside him as usual, and the long sleeve t-shirt and sweatpants he was wearing.

"How are you feeling tonight love?" Rachel asked, looking up sweetly at him.

"It was like shit before this, and now I couldn't be happier," Mr. E said happily. Rachel giggled, pressing her lips to his, if only for a short peck.

Whether it was a split second or five minutes of tongue wrestling, not one moment of their relationship was taken for granted.

However, Mr. E's face began to drop.

"Love? Are you okay?" Rachel's soft voice asked, her eyes filling with worry faster than a tornado ripping through a forest.

"Not really," Mr. E sighed, flopping down on his back.

"Well, wanna talk about it?" she asked, rubbing his non-scarred cheek.

Mr. E sighed.

"I remember it like it was yesterday... I found out my father of this realm was Samurai VXL at our first encounter."

Rachel let out a faint gasp.

"I knew from his reaction when he knocked off my helmet," he continued. "And... it makes me wonder if I will start to feel weak, or I can't take him on or something."

"Hey, look at me," Rachel said, cupping his face. "You are the strongest person I know. I would be an idiot if I didn't know that. You can pull through anything."

But she paused for a moment.

"But... doesn't that make retrieving the Oni Masks pointless?"

Mr. E sighed. "Let's hope the team is ready... I need to tell all of them something I've been hiding."

Rachel nodded, trusting her boyfriend about this.

The two then walked into the kitchen, where the remaining five members of their team were currently located.

"Sup boss?" Carl asked, eating an apple with Luke reading a comic close by.

"Everyone... I need to confess something to you all," sighed Mr. E.

"Okay then," Mindroid said, crossing his arms.

"Is it something small or big?" General Cryptor asked, suited up in everything but his helmet for some reason.

"Probably the biggest secret I've kept from anyone," sighed Mr. E.

"Oh boy," Luke whispered.

"Well, out with it," Terry said, putting down his glass.

Mr. E sighed.

"Garmadon is still alive on this realm. Our motive was never to resurrect him..."

"I sense a 'but' coming," Mindroid said.

"Correct, we were going to resurrect someone to take his body as their new physical form," Mr. E continued.

He then paused for a moment.

"We're resurrecting 'The Overlord'."

Everyone, including Rachel, was taken aback.

"As in, the guy who remains spirit dormant for eternity?" Carl asked cautiously.

"I don't know about you," Terry chuckled, "but to me, I like the idea of making Garmadon evil more than I do resurrecting him."

"I'm in with it," General Cryptor chuckled.

Suddenly, however, Mr. E motioned for everyone to huddle together.

"What's up Hoss?" Luke asked.

"We're actually just going to suck the life out of the Overlord," Mr. E whispered. "He thinks we're bringing him back... no, we're only pouring his evil into Garmadon."

"And what's that gonna do?" Mindroid whispered.

"It may or may not give him an extra set of arms," chuckled Lloyd's doppelganger. "I mean, sure, the second rib cage would be exposed... but, it would be worth it."

"I know I'm in," smiled Rachel.

"Count me in too," Carl chuckled.

"I'm in," General Cryptor said. Terry, Mindroid, and Luke nodded in approval as well.

"Then lets retrieve the other two Oni Masks, blackmail the Overlord, and bring in the real Garmadon," Mr. E smiled.

His team nodded, bid each other goodnight, and went their separate ways.

However, Rachel jumped on his back, wrapping her arms and legs around his body.

"What?" she asked, noticing his non-scarred eye was looking at her strangely.

"Its just," Mr. E muttered, "I believe for such a well planned... plan, I should assume one would be given a proper send-off to the night."

"I cuddle with you every night," Rachel giggled. "Should we get a little... crazy or somethin'?"

"Yeah, take it up another level: actually kissing," Mr. E smirked.

Rachel had to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

It wasn't long, though, before they would be holding each other in bed, their plans and love in their hearts.

The Overlord, who now rested in the secret dwelling areas behind Mr. E's bed on a computer, didn't see a thing coming.

And neither did The Walker's team.

* * *

 **Looks like The Overlord is coming into this story... or is he? We shall see soon!**

 **So, yeah, a lil bit of my six favorite pairings were included here: Kailor, CoNya, Pixane, ChamiLloyd, Jarumi, and Lloychel (Lloyd-16/Rachel).**

 **Either way, hope y'all enjoyed this fluffy installment! See you guys next chapter! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey y'all, here we are: Chapter 17! All my CoNya shippers out there, this chapter is dedicated to you guys. ;)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The Fold own the lyrics.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17:**_ ** _The Mask Of Deception... and The Baby_**

Normally, it was a peaceful morning in the house of Mayor Hutchins, even since the ninja had moved in.

Everyone could tell you that...

Until today, that is.

The Walker had just walked into the house, for the first time since the team had moved in. Coincidentally, they were all in the dining hall. Even Kumail, who had just moved in.

And with his prosthetic, he was carrying...

A baby car seat, with a baby inside of it.

"I cannot believe this..." they heard him mutter, as the baby giggled in his/her carrier.

"Aww, its so cute!" Nya said, looking at it. Everyone else followed her actions.

"What's his name?" Pixal asked. "Or her name."

"I can't tell you, for Jay would try to trace it back to see who I am, but this is my cousin," The Walker said. Jay was a bit taken aback.

"Well, why is he here?" Cole asked.

"My aunt needed someone to watch him while she went on her second honeymoon," The Walker explained. "But my civilian job requires my attention... so I need one of you to babysit."

Everyone looked at one another as the baby stared at them all in wonder.

Suddenly, Nya raised her hand. "I'll do it!"

"Thank you for volunteering Nya," The Walker said. "However, even though I trust you, I would feel safer if you had someone else with you."

"Okay then, who?" she asked.

"Uh... Cole! You seem responsible, so please help Nya take care of this little guy for me," The Walker said, setting down the car seat.

"Umm... okay," Cole said, trying to sound confident.

But on the inside, he was truly terrified.

He had never even let babysitting cross his mind... and now, he would be doing it with NYA?! If he screwed this up...

"Thank you two so much," The Walker sighed. "You have no idea how much this means to me..."

"So, what mission do we have today?" Riley asked.

"We're just going to keep an eye out," The Walker said. "Morro, I would like you to show Riley around the city a bit, give him a taste of your P.O.V."

"Sure thing!" Morro said.

"Everyone else, you're free to do whatever you wish," The Walker said.

"Lloyd, what say we have a family reunion?" Garmadon asked. "Chamille, you are free to join us."

"I'm 100% down with that," Lloyd smiled, thinking about how happy his mom would be to have Garmadon back.

"I'd be honored to come," Chamille smiled.

"Skylor, I hear that the weather's nice, wanna go for a walk in the park?" Kai asked.

"Sure thing," Skylor replied, smiling.

"I'm gonna see some old pals," Ronin said.

Jay was trying to think fast, and come up with a way to get Cole and Nya alone with this... mysterious baby element.

"Hey! Harumi!" Jay said. "Wanna come with me to the mall?"

"Oh my gosh, sure! Thank you Jay!" Harumi said happily.

"I'll be taking a voyage around the school," Kumail said.

"Wait, did I... no, I didn't," Chamille muttered.

Before anyone could ask anything, Chamille pressed a soft kiss to Harumi's cheek.

"Oh my!" Harumi said, blushing madly.

"I just needed to do that so I can transform into you," Chamille explained. "You're gorgeous, but I have a boyfriend right here."

"I see," Harumi said, smiling.

"I need to see my dad again today, he said he needed my assistance on something," Pixal commented. "Zane, could you come with?"

"Absolutely," Zane smiled at his girlfriend.

"Alright then, let's commence our activities!" The Walker said.

And with that, in about a minute, Cole and Nya were left alone with the baby.

"Well, he's a cute little guy," Nya sighed, picking him up and holding the baby in her arms. "Who's a good boy! You are! Yes you are!"

The baby giggled as Nya kept on showering him with complements.

"How are we gonna take care of the baby? We're just teens," Cole said.

"Oh, don't sweat it," Nya said, rubbing the baby's forehead. "We'll be great 'parents of the day'."

And just the thought of being parents, even for a day, was a thought Nya never knew would bring her so much joy.

"Should we give the kid a nickname? Just because we don't know his real one," Nya suggested.

"Mysterious Baby Element," Cole blurted out, immediately covering his mouth, only for Nya to start laughing out loud.

"Mysterious Baby Element? PERFECT!" she exclaimed, still laughing. "So, Mysterious Baby Element, do you like your nickname."

Mysterious Baby Element giggled in her arms, as a way of saying "Heck yeah!".

Nya hadn't felt this happy in a while.

And Cole...

Well, he just knew this wouldn't be easy.

* * *

 _ **12:30 PM**_

It had been about four hours since The Walker had left his nephew with Cole and Nya.

And currently, Jay and Harumi were finding themselves in a small restaurant inside of Ninjago's best mall.

It was actually a noodle shop, formerly owned by Skylor's mother, but since Skylor was too young to own the business just yet, her cousin, Heather, was looking after it.

"So," Harumi said, fiddling with her chopsticks, "what's it like... being a vigilante?"

"Honestly," Jay whispered, "its the most dangerous thing ever... but its also awesome. Protecting the city gives you a feeling like nothing else."

Harumi smiled at him. "Well, you're doing a good job, that's for sure."

Jay smiled back at her, and then the two went back to their food. After a while, they finished and paid, and Jay insisted on paying, to which he did, mainly because Harumi forgot her wallet. If she had brought it though, she would've insisted.

Now, the two found themselves just walking around, admiring the scenery of the mall, and even running into a few street performers.

When, all of a sudden, Jay saw something out of the corner of his eye...

Vertigo was standing on the very top floor... but his visor had a large crack throughout the entire thing.

"Stay here, Rumi," Jay said, before sprinting for the escalators. Harumi was confused, but obeyed.

Meanwhile, Jay was charging up every single thing that could take him higher up the mall.

If Vertigo wanted to hurt his Harumi... let's just say Kai couldn't match the rage Jay would feel.

However, when he reached Vertigo...

The masked vigilante didn't make a single move.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jay snarled.

"I'll be brief," Vertigo said. "I'm on your all's side. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Tell that to the blood of the innocent that are on your hands," Jay shot back.

"That wasn't me," Vertigo said. "I just wanted to start over... and then this woman took everything from me, all with this mask."

"And what's her name?" Jay asked.

Vertigo paused.

"Machia."

"Machia? What kinda name is that?" Jay asked.

"Just remember it," Vertigo sighed. "I can't remember barely anything after I put this mask on... this crack was my ticket of temporary freedom from her control."

Jay nodded. "Just... don't kill anymore, okay?"

"I won't," Vertigo said. "But she has control... and she'll probably make me. But thanks for the help kid."

And before anything else could be said, Vertigo had jumped out of a window, and into the streets.

And this left Jay to wonder...

Who the hell was Machia?

Suddenly, his phone rang. He picked it up, and on the other side was Kai.

"JAY! GET YOUR ASS OVER TO THE SCHOOL BASEMENT AND SUIT UP!" Kai yelled.

"Chill dude, why?" Jay asked.

"The S.O.G. are about to launch a heist for the second Oni Mask, that's why!" Kai said. "Look, just get here as fast as you can!"

"I'll be right there," Jay replied, before hanging up his phone and making his way back to Harumi.

"I've got a mission, so I need you to get to somewhere safe, okay?" Jay told her.

"Of course," Harumi said.

Suddenly, she got on one of her tippy toes, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Come back to me," she said, smiling sadly before sprinting the other way.

Jay took a moment to soak in the tiny kiss, before he made his way back to the school.

* * *

 _ **1:15 PM**_

Nya was currently reading a story book to Mysterious Baby Element, with Cole close by her side on the couch, just in case of emergency.

"And the mommy T-Rex found her baby, right where she never thought he would be-up on his own two feet. The end," she said, closing the book.

Only five minutes later, Mysterious Baby Element began to cry.

"Ugh, what does he want?" Nya exclaimed, trying to hold him, even though the little guy wasn't having it. "We've given him a bottle, changed him, read to him, what else is there?!"

Cole shrugged embarrassingly. He felt so bad that he wasn't able to help Nya...

"Well, I desperately need a shower," Nya sighed. "Could you try to figure out what's wrong with him, please?"

"Uh... sure thing," Cole said, taking the baby into his arms.

"Oh, thank you so much, you are a life-saver," Nya sighed happily, before running off to get the water running.

Now, Cole was alone with the baby... and he had no idea what to do.

There really was only one thing they hadn't tried... singing to him.

But Cole hadn't even thought about singing in years. Not since he took up drumming.

And even then, it had been a year before that he and his father became estranged from one another.

But he hated how loud that Mysterious Baby Element was crying, so he decided it was time to get the rust off of his pipes.

"So... how about an old favorite," Cole muttered, trying to think of a song... when the perfect one entered his head.

"You're gonna like this one, Mysterious Baby Element," Cole smiled.

The little baby was only whining now, as if he was trying to listen.

"Monday morning, and we feel defeated... it seems so long ago," Cole sang. "Tuesday's comin', and we just keep on beating,

till we're in our zone..."

The baby had stopped crying, and was now intently listening to Cole.

"They say, go slow, and everything just stands so still, we say, go go, you're gonna see us rip into it..."

The baby was now giggling in Cole's arms as he moved around the room.

"Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin, And then we'll jump back, do it again, ninja-go! Ninja-go! Come on, come on, we're gonna do it again... "

The baby had now started to close his eyes, lulling off to sleep as Cole continued singing.

"We just jump back, kick back, whip around and spin, and then we jump back, do it again, ninja-go! Ninja-go! Come on, come on, and do the weekend whip!"

And when Cole finally looked down, Mysterious Baby Element had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Guess that solves that problem," Cole muttered, sitting back down on the couch.

And within five minutes, he too had drifted off into sleep.

Ten minutes later, Nya walked in, and felt like she was about to cry.

One, because she actually had her phone and because she could capture this moment forever. And two, this was so precious.

So, after snapping a pic, she walked over to where Cole and the baby were fast asleep.

"I love you, Cole," she whispered.

And then, she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, before walking out of the dimly lit room.

* * *

 ** _1:20 PM_**

As of now, The Walker's team had been transported to the Sea Of Sand's secret-the Samurai VXL Cave, where Garmadon, Koko, Sensei Wu, Chamille, and Lloyd were beforehand.

"Thank god you're here," said Garmadon, now geared up besides his helmet. "The S.O.G. aren't too far out from here, so be ready."

"My team can handle their own," The Walker said. "Riley, are we still safe?"

"They'll be there soon. But you should have enough time to prepare yourselves," he said into the comms. "Pixal and I will keep an eye out."

"Roger," The Walker replied.

"Oh Garmadon," Koko said, brushing his cheek. "I'm so sorry I just... left you, on the field."

"I should've come back sooner than I did," Garmadon said. "So, lets make a promise to always come back to one another. Right here, right now. Okay?"

"Absolutely," Koko said, kissing him.

"I can hear the bikes," Skylor said, as she was the closest to the cave entrance.

"We need to prepare for a fight... They're most likely planning on taking the Mask of Vengeance by force," Kai added.

"Everyone, move into position!" The Walker called.

With that, the team all took their hiding spots, except for Garmadon, who had just donned his samurai helmet and held the Mask of Vengeance in his left hand, a sword in his right.

And then, Terry Johnson, Ultra Violet, and Mr. E walked into the cave.

"Terry Johnson? What are you doing with these two psychopaths?" Garmadon asked.

"Because Killow has a job to do," Terry smirked.

Garmadon gasped. "You're Killow?"

"That I am," Terry smirked, clenching his fists and transforming into the monster. "Now, Killow believes that Oni Mask belongs to Killow."

"Over my dead body," Garmadon growled.

Suddenly, the other four S.O.G. members came rushing in.

"So be it," Killow growled. He then launched himself at Garmadon, grabbed the Oni Mask, and tossed the son of the First Spinjitzu Master aside.

"Let's do this," Killow growled. He put on the mask... and felt a surge of energy rushing through his veins.

"That'll grant you telekinetic powers," Mr. E said. "Now, we got what we came for. Let's go."

"Killow feels like Samurai-Garmadon needs to pay!" Killow said, grabbing the formerly-masked warrior by his leg and dangling him about.

"KILLOW!" yelled Mr. E. "LET'S GO!"

"Don't tell Killow you're biased just because he's dear old dad on this world," Killow growled.

"We got what we came for. Let's go," Mr. E growled. "Don't make me use the Mask of Vengeance."

Killow sighed, threw Garmadon on the floor, and started making his way out with his gang.

"I'm going after them," Jay whispered.

"Jay, don't," Lloyd said, who was next to him underneath a desk.

"I'm not letting Killow get away with what he did to your dad, surely you'd do the same," Jay said.

With that, Jay ran after the gang.

Outside, they were just getting on their bikes when the ninja of lightning arrived.

"HEY! WISE ASS!" Jay yelled at Killow. "You got something that doesn't belong to you! Hand it over!"

"You mean this mask?" Killow chuckled.

He suddenly grabbed Jay by his leg, and began tossing him around like a rag-doll.

"Who's the wise ass now?" Killow laughed, throwing him down on the ground.

Jay didn't budge...

"KILLOW!" yelled Ultra Violet. "MOVE YOUR ASS!"

Killow growled, before jumping on his bike, and riding away with the rest of his gang. Then, The Walker's team came racing out, only to see Jay lying in the dust.

"JAY!" they all yelled. Ronin leaned down, checking for a pulse.

"He's alive, but unconscious," Ronin said. "I'll get him to a hospital."

"I'm coming with you," Kumail stated. "That's final."

Ronin nodded, and generated a vortex, and he helped Kumail carry Jay through it.

Although their teammate would be okay, the S.O.G. now had two Oni Masks.

If they got the last one...

It would be game over for The Walker's team.

* * *

 **So, I can promise this: Jay will be okay. :)**

 **And also, this next chapter is Vertigo-centered. Hope you guys enjoy it when it comes out! See you soon! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guest: I LOVE CONYA, AND I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE AWESOME! :D**

 **Guest: I can understand that. Thanks for the review! :D**

 **Well guys, here's the Vertigo-centered chapter I've been promising! Sorry about the delay, I've been going through pretty damn bad writer's block... it sucks lol.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy regardless! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: Forever Never Forgiven**_

As Ronin and Kumail, who had since changed into their civilian attires, waited patiently for Harumi's arrival ( _she was so scared over the phone for Jay_ ), they couldn't help but worry about their teammate's status.

Well, he had an accelerated healing factor due to his powers, just like every elemental master, but still... Killow gave him quite the beating.

"GUYS?!" Harumi called, running in. "What happened to Jay?!"

"Killow gave my brother one hell of a beating," Kumail sighed.

"What?!" she exclaimed, looking like she could burst out sobbing any minute.

"Calm down Harumi," Ronin said. "If we were to cause any more of a scene they might know we're vigilantes."

"Okay," Harumi whispered.

"Mr. Sheck? Mr. Gordon?" a nurse said, walking up to them. "I'm Dr. Tox, and if you wish to see Mr. Walker, he's this way."

"We'll gladly see him," Kumail said. "Harumi, you may come as well."

"Thank you," Harumi said.

"Right this way," Dr. Tox said.

She led them into a small room, where Jay laid, still unconscious.

"Jeez," Ronin muttered, observing his battered body.

"He'll need at least a week to heal from his fight with Killow," Dr. Tox said, earning some looks from the vigilantes and Mayor's daughter.

"How did you-"

"I've patched up The Walker more times than you can count," Dr. Tox smiled. "And he only trusts a few doctors with your identities."

"Dr. Tox?" a man said, walking in. "Here are the reports."

"Thank you, Dr. Neuro," Dr. Tox said.

"Does he know?" Kumail asked.

"Yes, I do," Dr. Neuro said. "Am I also correct to assume you are currently also fighting a vigilante known as Vertigo?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ronin asked.

"Lucky guess," Dr. Neuro said. "Not only that, The Walker said his name and released a sketch of him over live television a while ago. So there's that... And I have been listening closely after a recent loss."

"Sorry man," Ronin began, but his phone began to ring. "Hang on, I need to take this."

"Its fine," Dr. Neuro said.

"Anyway, how long should it be before he's well again?" Harumi said, finally looking up from Jay's unconscious form.

"Give him a few days before he gets back in the field," Dr. Tox said. "In the meantime, I request you all let him rest, he needs it."

Harumi didn't want to leave... but Kumail told her she could visit him again as soon as possible.

"I've got to head to Kryptarium, Captain Flintlocke needs me for something," Ronin said. "I'll see you guys back at the mansion."

Kumail and Harumi nodded, and made their way out of the room, and Ronin moved into a vortex he had generated into Kryptarium. Dr. Tox and Dr. Neuro just looked at one another.

"Vertigo is quite interesting... who do you think is underneath that mask?" Dr. Neuro asked.

"I have my suspicions..." Dr. Tox muttered.

And then, she stood one one foot and kissed Dr. Neuro's cheek.

"I've got some patients to see, but the day will be over soon," she winked. "Then we can have some fun..."

"I look forward to it," Dr. Neuro smiled.

Dr. Tox winked at him, and walked out of the room where Jay was healing. Dr. Neuro remained behind for a few more minutes, doing a few checks to the equipment.

"Get better soon Jay," Dr. Neuro sighed, before walking out of the room.

* * *

 _ **1:35 PM**_

After heading through about 10 different fields of security, Ronin was finally able to enter the office of Captain Fenwick "Flintlocke" Piker.

"Ronin! How're you doing ol pal?" he asked, his accent thick as always.

"Okay Captain," Ronin smiled.

"So, Mr. Sheck," Flintlocke began, with the two walking out of his office, "how's the vigilante business doing?"

"Its pretty solid, but I think our new friend Vertigo doesn't give one about who gets in his way," Ronin muttered.

"I see... well, there's something else you should know," Flintlocke said.

"What's that?" Ronin asked.

"You know the Soul Gauntlet in the museum that was stolen, right?" Flintlocke began.

"Yeah..."

"Well... it was a fake," Flintlocke finished.

"Okie dokie one of the most powerful objects in Ninjago IS A FAKE!?" Ronin shouted.

"Nope, the real one is in the basement," Flintlocke said. "However, it requires a specific trick to unlock it... and a certain someone is the only one who can perform said trick."

They then found themselves standing in front of a cell door, and they both knew who was on the other side.

"Let's do this," said Ronin. Then the two stepped in...

And saw Pythor P. Chumsworth, calmly reading.

"Hey there kiddo, Captain," he smiled, standing up. "How may I be of service?"

"The Soul Gauntlet, the real one, Ronin needs to know about it," Flintlocke said.

"Ah, lets have a look then, shall we?" Pythor smirked. He then walked out, not even bothering to put on handcuffs. Pythor's innocence was known across Ninjago, but sadly, the judge he was given wasn't a fair one... As a matter of fact, Flintlocke trusted him so much that he would be willing to let him take over as Captain for a day.

"We're here," Flintlocke said. "Pythor, work your magic."

"Sure thing," Pythor smirked.

Suddenly, he vanished in a flash of light.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ronin shouted, jumping back.

"DOWN HERE!" a tiny voice called.

He looked down...

And then, he saw a little white and purple snake.

"It's me! PYTHOR!" Pythor yelled. "I can shrink and transform into a snake! All Serpentine cop members can transform into snakes, but I can shrink too!"

Ronin looked down, but in mere seconds, the snake Pythor had grown back to normal size.

"Now that's more like it," Pythor chuckled. "Anyway, this is why I am needed..."

His tail then curled into the lock, jiggling the system inside until the lock snapped free.

"Bingo," Pythor muttered. "Now... if you two, could just... uhh.."

"Oh, no trouble," the two said, turning around. Pythor then slipped back on his inmate garbs after transforming again, and the three walked into the storage room.

The true Soul Gauntlet was in a locked glass case in the center.

"To believe it still stands after all this time," marveled Flintlocke.

"Which is why we can't let Vertigo get his hands on it," Pythor declared.

"All hell would break loose," Ronin said.

"I won't let it fall into the wrong hands," Flintlocke promised.

"Good," Ronin said. Suddenly, his phone rang. After he answered it, he looked at them with a stern expression. "I'm needed for something. I gotta go, but it was nice to see you both."

"Likewise," smiled Pythor.

"Take care old pal," Flintlocke said.

Ronin nodded, and went through his vortex.

"i'll find my way back to my cell," Pythor smiled. "But I do think you should keep an eye on that gauntlet."

"Don't worry Pythor, I won't ever let someone get their hands on that there gauntlet," Flintlocke said.

Pythor smiled, and walked back to his cell. Flintlocke, however, kept his eye on the gauntlet for a bit.

"Thank god I'm good with a gun," he muttered. "Otherwise this here gauntlet may not stand a chance..."

* * *

 _ **5:00 PM**_

Dareth and Mayor Hutchins were currently walking towards the front door of the mansion, discussing some private matters between themselves.

"Listen, get me Deputy Mayor Jacob Pevsner at the office as soon as possible," Mayor Hutchins told his head of security. "I need to head back into the office for a bit."

"Okay then," Dareth muttered. "Hey, we've intercepted some of Vertigo's plans. Shall I get the officers ready to move tonight?"

"No, The Walker has his plan ready," Mayor Hutchins said. "And besides, I don't think Vertigo waits on warrants."

Dareth sighed, "No... I bet he doesn't. I'll see you soon Mr. Mayor."

"See you soon," Mayor Hutchins said.

With that, the two went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Pixal, Ronin, Riley, and The Walker were hard at work identifying when Vertigo planned to raid Ninjago Bank.

"Just found some odd coding in his plans, it translates to 10:00 PM," Riley said. "You wanna bet that's when he'll attack?"

"No doubt," Pixal responded.

"But we're gonna need more field support," Ronin said. "And everyone is at the X-Cave or on solo missions. Who else do we have?"

"I have an old beaten-down costume that could fit Riley or Pixal," The Walker said.

The two turned around instantly.

"We need someone, just tonight only," The Walker said. "Are either one of you up to it?"

Riley suddenly stood up. "I'll do it. If anyone should be out there, its me."

The Walker nodded, and Pixal agreed reluctantly. "Let's do it, Henderson."

"Call me 'Sonar'," Riley smiled, standing in a hero pose.

"Sure thing, Sonar," The Walker said.

"Gasp glitter sparklezness daz exciting!" Riley shouted. "That's a thing I like to say."

The Walker just nodded slowly. "Alright then... let's get ready for this."

* * *

 _ **10:00 PM**_

Currently, there was a theft going on in an alleyway.

Two dudes held a woman at gunpoint, demanding that she hand over all the money and valuable items she had.

However, The Walker jumped down.

"Let the woman go, or else," The Walker said.

"Or else what?!" the lead thug chuckled.

Suddenly, a pair of gunshots echoed behind the thugs.

It didn't take long before the woman ran away, with the thugs dropping dead in the spot they had held her captive mere minutes before.

And behind them...

Was Vertigo.

"I just did you a favor!" Vertigo growled, his visor still cracked. "Two less crooks on the street!"

"You didn't have to gun them down!" The Walker fired back.

"If you aren't going to do this city justice, then someone needs to!" Vertigo shouted. "And if you're not gonna be with me... then I guess you're against me."

"Then I'm against you," The Walker said firmly.

"Well then, guess what?" Vertigo chuckled. "You're a dead man."

He fired a warning shot off to distract The Walker, and began bolting for the bank.

"Go get em kid," The Walker said into his earpiece.

And then, there was a shadow that emerged over the rooftops.

Covered in black boots and a leather jacket, jeans, two gloves, and a hood and voice changer...

Was Sonar.

"I'm in position, where do I go from here?" Riley asked.

"Just head into the bank," The Walker said. "Ronin is in the basement in case things go to shit... now, go on!"

Riley nodded, and jumped across a small gap to the bank, and headed in through the window Vertigo had climbed in through just minutes ago.

"Okay," Riley said, "I'm in, now what do I-"

He saw him... Vertigo.

Vertigo was only taking things out of a single box, and it didn't look like much.

"Hear me out," the vigilante said, but Riley wasn't having it.

"Alright bub!" Riley shivered, drawing a pistol. "Put down the bag, or else I will shoot! I SWEAR!"

"Listen to me!" Vertigo begged, taking a step closer.

Riley began to lower his gun...

But he accidentally pulled the extremely loose trigger, firing a bullet straight through Vertigo's visor.

Riley took a step back, unable to believe he had done that.

As Vertigo slouched down, he rushed over...

Only to see the vigilante pull off their mask.

It was a guy, but not one he had seen before... maybe he had, but it was too dark to tell for sure. All he could tell was that at least part of their hair was a dark color.

He then pulled something gold out of his head... it was the bullet.

"Listen kiddo, I'm tougher than I look," Vertigo growled.

"H-How?!" Riley exclaimed.

"Even though Machia controls me, I still have some freedom, and I just needed to pick up something," Vertigo said. "This was something I needed. Badly."

"So... what is it?" Riley asked.

Vertigo chuckled. "Now why would I tell you that?"

"So we can help you from this... Machia," Riley said.

"I've already damned my soul to the Departed Realm kid," Vertigo said. "All I want is to find some hope... and I ain't gonna find it here. But... thanks."

And suddenly, Vertigo dropped a smoke bomb, causing Riley's vision to limit to a mere foot in front of him...

And when he looked up, Vertigo, and any trace he was there was gone.

Riley sighed...

This mystery had only deepened.

* * *

 _ **10:45 PM**_

Skylor was currently in her bedroom, practicing her tap steps in her soundproof room... with Kai next to her, who she had told it would be fun to give dancing a try.

He bumbled all the way. And he was in sneakers... she was in high damn heels and didn't once trip.

To be fair, this was his first time in the field of dance at all, so she was able to give compassion this time.

"Okay, lets call it for the night," Skylor giggled, unbuckling her tap shoe laces. "I'm tired, my feet ache, and you just need rest."

"I did decent!" Kai tried to argue.

"You couldn't even shuffle!" Skylor laughed. This was another one of their playful fights they were having. "But, to be fair, I've tapped for 10 years... you have for 30 minutes."

"Exactly," Kai said, shedding everything but his shirt and pants. "Now... i believe someone needs her beauty sleep."

"Damn right you do," Skylor giggled. Kai was too tired to engage in a tickle fight, so he just told her to go to bed whilst laughing.

"G'night honey," Kai said. "I love you."

"I love you too red," Skylor smiled.

Kai then shut the lights off, and heard Skylor fall asleep within ten minutes.

However, he tossed and turned for a bit...

He couldn't help but remember that dream he had last night.

About some four-armed skeleton telling him he had to save himself from something...

But what? What did it mean?

And why was the skeleton's last word "Samukai"?

* * *

 **Foreshadowing... somethings going down VERY soon... ;)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, regardless of how crappy I think it is lol. See you guys next chapter! (ps: it may take me a bit longer than normal till this writer's block wears off. But it won't be too long. ;) )**


	19. Chapter 19

**GuestArcher120: Yep, "Vigilante" is one of my favorite Arrow episodes of S5, and it did influence the dialogue. Thanks for reading! :D**

 **Alrighty guys, Chapter 19! Here we go, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, I need to say this: after Chapter 22 or 23, this story will be going on a one month hiatus; I think by then, I'll need a break really bad lol. However, we will be seeing the Time Twins again before that time. I promise. ;)**

 **Any way, onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: The Mask Of Hatred**_

Currently, inside the S.O.G. headquarters, not much was going on.

Rachel and Mr. E were snuggled up together in bed, getting their shut-eye for the week's attack plan. Luke and Carl were discussing some stuff, since they would be involved in the plan too to some extent. Terry was teaching Mindroid how to take a punch.

It wasn't going well for the last two.

However, General Cryptor was in his laboratory, just messing around with some equipment for the Snake Jaguar suit.

"Dammit," he muttered, placing a cable back into place, frustrated about how none of these designs were working.

He sighed again, and went back to work.

However, the design failed again.

"DAMMIT!" General Cryptor roared. "I WISH I COULD JUST REVERSE THIS WHOLE DESIGN!"

Suddenly, he realized he was back at moments before..when the design first failed him.

He looked down at his hands...

There was some sort of orange electricity rushing through them.

And then, he remembered his resurrection...

 _Mr. E didn't look too confident about this. Ultra Violet stood next to the unmasked biker of Realm-16,_ _and she understood her boyfriend's concern for this._

 _I mean, its not every day you had to use the Reversal Time Blade to bring back a mad general from Ninjago's worst days._

 _"I'm still not too sure about this," Mr. E sighed._

 _"Don't worry love," Ultra Violet reassured, kissing his cheek. "You can take him no matter what."_

 _Mr. E nodded to his love, and took a deep breath._

 _He then pressed the Reversal Blade to General Cryptor's chest... and the general roared to life._

 _"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" General Cryptor screamed._

 _"We've revived you General Justin Cryptor," Mr. E said. "My name is Lloyd Garmadon. However, you may call me 'Mr. E'."_

 _"Why should I believe you revived me?" General Cryptor asked, standing up._

 _"Because I can put you right back into that hole," Mr. E growled. "And you do not want that... mainly because it would hurt... bad."_

 _General Cryptor sighed in defeat. "Okay then. What's the plan, 'boss'?"_

 _"Suit up," Mr. E said. "Go down the hall, first door on the right. Your new suit will be waiting there for ya."_

 _General Cryptor slowly got up, and walked down the hall..._

 _And in the room he found a scale-patterned suit with a jaguar helmet._

 _"Welcome to the Sons of Garmadon, Snake Jaguar," chuckled Mr. E._

 _General Cryptor smiled wickedly..._

 _He had a really good feeling about this._

It was then he realized...

The powers of the Reversal Blade had stuck with him. He could literally reverse time on anything he wanted...

"Well well well," chuckled the insane general. "Now this is interesting..."

* * *

 ** _One Week Later, 9:00 AM_**

And one week later, morning had just dawned on the mansion of Mayor Hutchins. And Jay, who was fresh out of the hospital, had just woken up to the most beautiful sight ever.

Harumi, still sound asleep, her white hair glistening in the golden dawn sky slipping through the curtain cracks.

He had a mad crush on her...

But dear god, was he scared to admit it, for Mayor Hutchins had just threatened his life only to go and be Rumi's "roomie"...

He was suddenly brought out of these thoughts when a yawn exited her throat, and she stretched up, her pink pajama clothes being shined down on by the sun even more.

"G'mornin to ya!" Harumi brightly sang, her eyes still weary. She then shot out of bed and started dancing around aimlessly. Jay was trying to hold in laughter, and failing quite badly.

Then, when the woman finally came to, she slowly gained memories of why Jay was laughing and her cheeks heated up like fire.

"H-How much did you see?" she finally asked.

"More than enough," Jay giggled. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks," Harumi smiled. "I've been taking a few tap classes with the gal pals here... not really an excuse though."

"It kinda explains it," Jay smiled. "Now lets eat! I'm starving!"

The two walked down to the buffet, where some... interesting stuff was seen.

The second most interesting was Morro, who had his feet propped up on the table, a plate of bacon in his lap, and a book in his hand titled "The Realm of Oni and Dragons", which he seemed to be very engrossed in.

The most interesting, however, was that Mysterious Baby Element was at Cole and Nya's table, happy as always. He was babbling incoherently, and the two seemed to love it.

"What a sight, eh?" Mayor Hutchins said, appearing out of nowhere. "And to think, his code name is 'Mysterious Baby Element'..."

"Y-Yeah!" Jay stuttered.

"Well kiddo, enjoy this last week of fall break while you can!" Mayor Hutchins said, before walking off, presumably to go to work.

"Quite the character, isn't he?" Harumi giggled, popping back up from out of nowhere.

"He really is," Jay sighed.

If he was gonna make a move on Harumi, or at least try to, he would have to get past the hardest wave of all: her father, the Mayor.

And now, let's divert to Cole, Nya, and Mysterious Baby Element for a bit.

"Got any plans today?" Nya asked nonchalantly.

"I need to head over to the school at 4:45," Cole responded. "I need to do some janitorial work to fill in for the normal janitor."

"Jay-nit-roe!" Mysterious Baby Element babbled.

"Exactly!" Cole said, ticking the baby's stomach, to which he burst out giggling.

Nya felt like she was about to cry... it was like seeing a little glimpse of a possible future she had with Cole.

"Nee-yah!" Mysterious Baby Element cried.

Oh god, she was definitely gonna cry now...

Had it not have been for Ronin and The Walker jumping through a vortex at that moment, with Riley and Pixal coming from upstairs.

"Is that where you've been?" Zane asked.

"Yep," Pixal said.

"Well, that's the final Barracudox member incarcerated," The Walker said.

"Can I eat now?" Riley asked. "Tech support is harder than being Sonar."

"Yeah kid, lets eat," Ronin said.

Morro then spoke up, "I wonder, would somebody write a story about us?"

Everyone stared at him.

"Guess not," Morro shrugged, before heading back to his book.

* * *

 ** _5:00 PM_**

Mr. E smiled as he drove the van down the road to where Ninjago High was... all they had to do was steal something and get out.

But Rachel... oh she was pissed.

She was coated in a tight dance uniform and tap shoes, in order to "blend in" to the environment...

When Mindroid said that, she didn't care that the little bastard wore the Soul Gauntlet everywhere; she almost knocked his brains out.

"You seem a little down love," Mr. E said, parking the car they were using for this heist.

"I hate these clothes," Rachel finally said. "How could I fight in them?! Just, HOW?! And tap shoes? That's the exact opposite of sneaky!"

Mr. E sighed, and wrapped his arms around her. "Well... if it means anything, you look beautiful."

He could tell she smiled a small bit.

Suddenly, she was bent over, looking in the rear-view mirror to apply some deep red lipstick.

"What's that for?" Mr. E asked.

"Just in case," Rachel winked.

So then, the two stepped into the school, Rachel's shoes making an unnecessarily large amount of noise, causing her to groan.

Suddenly, Mr. E swept her into his arms, and kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked, over swept by surprise.

"Being sneaky," he winked. Rachel suppressed a giggle, and just smiled warmly. God, she loved him...

Suddenly, Cole came down the hall.

Mr. E placed his love down, pulled up his hood, and turned his back to Cole.

"Rachel?!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah, back from the dead!" Rachel said sarcastically, making jazz hands. "And uh... just headin' off to dance, yippee!"

"Uh, okay..." Cole said. "I need to clean up a bit in there real quick, so-"

"I actually really need to get my, uh... quad-shuffles down so uh..." Rachel tried (and failed) at excuses, so she threw it away and started walking towards him.

"Uh...Rachel?" Cole asked.

"C'mere handsome," Rachel muttered.

She then pulled him into a kiss... an intoxicating kiss.

And when she was done, Cole fell over... and Rachel pulled off the rubber lips she had applied that were coated with red wine flavored tasting.

"I thought you were genuinely into that for a minute," Mr. E said.

"you know I'm loyal to one man only," Rachel smiled. Mr. E smiled right back at her, taking his hand into hers.

Then, they entered the dance room: aka, the least likely place anyone would expect an Oni Mask to be hiding.

So, when they took down the mirror, there was a small opening in the wall...

And inside was the Mask Of Hatred.

"Score," smirked Rachel, grabbing it.

Suddenly, as she tossed it into her bag, Mr. E swung her into his arms.

"What are you doing, cupcake?" Rachel asked.

All Mr. E said was, "Dance with me..."

She reluctantly agreed, dancing around with him to the best of her ability... god, she hated dancing.

But with her cupcake...eh, it wasn't that bad.

Finally, after about ten minutes of prancing around, the two exited.

However, Cole knew what had gone down... Rachel hadn't used wine, she had used cherry.

He could tell it wasn't wine, as cherry was his favorite flavor of pretty much everything.

"I gotta warn the others," he muttered, moving for his phone.

* * *

 _ **8:00 PM**_

As of now, all of the team, including Master Wu and Garmadon, who had temporarily ditched his Samurai VXL suit for his old fighting robes, were standing in front of the S.O.G. headquarters. It was time that they paid the price for their havoc that they had caused on Ninjago. Riley and Pixal were still on tech support.

"You guys ready for this?" The Walker asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's finish this," Kai added.

And then, they kicked down the factory door...

Only to see the seven S.O.G. members standing there, ready for battle themselves.

"Well well well," General Cryptor smirked, "now THIS is interesting..."

"You brought literally everyone," smiled Mindroid. "It'll make killing all of you a whole lot easier on us..."

"There will be no killing," Mr. E said. "We want them all alive for the final phase of the plan."

"So be it," Killow growled.

Then, the three Oni Masks were donned by Mr. E, Ultra Violet, and Killow.

"Lets do this," Chopper muttered.

And then, everyone charged at one another in an all out battle.

The main fight was Morro taking on Luke Cunningham...Morro was actually losing.

Luke, evidently, had been training heavily before this.

And finally, Luke knocked the sword out of Morro's hand, and placed a gun on him.

"Looks like you're getting the wind knocked outta ya," Luke smirked.

And then... a gunshot echoed...

And Luke dropped to the ground.

Morro looked up... and there was Vertigo.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Luke screamed, facing the masked vigilante.

"Lets just say, a pal of mine sends his regards," Vertigo growled.

"I DON'T CARE!" Luke bellowed. "I'M TAKING YOU TO THE CURSED REALM WITH-"

Luke's final words were cut off by another shot from Vertigo, and the first deceased S.O.G. member fell down to the ground.

Morro looked at the lifeless Luke once more, before looking to where Vertigo stood, and nodding as the masked man ran off.

Then, there were three taking on General Cryptor: Nya, Kai, and Ronin.

Somehow, unbeknownst to them, he was taking shots left and right to all of them.

All of their attacks seemed to work one second, and fail the next.

Well, his reversal powers were working hard...so there was that.

"You can't stop us!" General Cryptor yelled. "The Overlord WILL BE BROUGHT BACK FROM THE DEAD!"

Ronin gasped. "THE OVERLORD?!"

"Yeah, this whole 'Garmadon' thing was a facade this whole time," the mad general chuckled.

"We need to get rid of him!" Kai exclaimed.

Ronin knew exactly where to go: the Boiling Sea.

No one had survived a single journey into there, unless they were Wu of course.

It would definitely weaken the S.O.G., losing two members in one night.

So, Ronin generated a vortex there, shoved General Cryptor into it, and ran after the general with Kai and Nya following.

However, General Cryptor was standing up, smirking.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Nya shouted.

"You're right, for one of you," General Cryptor smirked.

And then, he used his reversal powers to stand where he stood immediately after the fall.

Which drove a sword...

Right through Kai's back.

The madman then yanked it out as Kai dropped to the ground, not moving.

"Like I said, it ends for one of you," General Cryptor smirked.

Nya suddenly screamed, tackling the general through Ronin's vortex again just as it closed.

"NO!" Ronin yelled, dropping down to Kai's level, checking anywhere for vital signs...

There was a pulse, but it was very weak... he probably had only half an hour of life left...

And then, he remembered: the Reversal Blade was always in the Boiling Sea... no matter what, it always returned there.

"HANG ON KAI!" Ronin yelled, putting the dying fire master onto his shoulders, and running down the volcano, ready for the challenges ahead of him...

No matter what, he would bring Kai back from this attack.

No matter what.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes...

He didn't know where he was.

It was a dark, deep cavern, evidently...

And there were spiders crawling all over him...

He screamed, but someone came in after the spiders got off of him.

It was a four armed skeleton wielding a green double-bladed axe.

"You wanna make it back to the land of the living?" asked the skeleton in a raspy voice.

"What the hell?!" Kai screamed.

"I said, you wanna make it back to the land of the living?" the skeleton repeated.

"Yeah, but who are you?!" Kai screamed.

The skeleton sighed...

"My name is Samukai, and I am your one hope to living again."

* * *

 **Hope it was worth the wait guys! Don't worry, Kai WILL be resurrected... but don't think that means c20 won't be emotional as hell...because, oh, it will be. ;)**

 **See you guys next chapter! Hopefully I can slowly get back to my regular upload schedule lol. Kai's coming back from the dead peeps! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**MorroAndJaylynn: Don't worry, Kai WILL BE BACK THIS CHAPTER! :D**

 **Wow, two chapters in nearly three days!**

 **I feel like I need to get this out as soon as possible... Kai ain't dead yet, nor will he ever be!**

 **Now, onto the chapter! Oh boy, this should be emotional...GRAB THE TISSUES!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Back From The Dead**_

"Samukai?" Kai said. "Y-You're from my dream!"

"It was a sign, I guess," Samukai said. "Now, get up. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Kai stood up slowly, and began to follow Samukai out of the dark cavern.

"Garmadon said he died and came here, then was resurrected," Kai said. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, sure is boy," Samukai said.

"How did he get that scar on his cheek by the way?" Kai asked.

"You'll find out later on into your journey," Samukai said. "But for now... we need to move. Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Kai asked, beginning to follow Samukai.

"The Temple of Light," Samukai replied. "You will be given your physical body once more if we beat the clock...24 minutes in the real world. Down here, that's one hour."

"Will the journey be hard?" Kai asked.

"You betcha sonny," Samukai said. "Now, lets get a move on...If you wanna live again, you need to get to that temple."

Kai nodded, and began to follow the four-armed skeleton towards where the Temple Of Light.

"So... how many people have you helped through here?" Kai asked curiously.

"About 5 or 6," sighed Samukai, thinking of his past missions with other people. "There were a few nut jobs, but most of them were good people who actually deserved a second chance."

"But, how many people have been here in total?" Kai persisted.

"Oh god, like, 20?" Samukai muttered. "I've seen and heard some weird shit from the people who come down here... believe me. I'll tell you a few tales..."

* * *

 ** _Back at the S.O.G. Headquarters..._**

Nya tackled General Cryptor through the closing vortex, fighting through the tears and sobs that made fighting all the more harder.

General Cryptor had. Just. Killed. Kai.

Right in front of her...

She was crying and fighting at the same time.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Nya sobbed, clashing her spear with Cryptor's sword.

"My dear, that is no way to talk to a general!" General Cryptor smirked.

Nya screamed again as she threw her spear down onto the mad man's sword.

And then, she did something she never thought she could do...

She cut off his left arm.

He dropped to the ground, screaming in agony.

"DON'T MOVE!" she screamed.

However...

The mad general's agonizing cries for help turned into chuckles of laughter.

She then looked at the arm that had fallen on the ground...

It had wires coming out of where she had sliced it off.

It was a prosthetic.

"You thought it would be that easy?" General Cryptor chuckled, not facing Nya. "No...no no no, it won't be."

He then snapped the artificial arm back on, and grabbed his sword again.

But Nya was gone.

"Bloody hell," sighed General Cryptor.

He then ran out of the corner room, where he and Nya had just finished their fight, and arrived just in time to hear Nya scream, "CRYPTOR KILLED KAI!"

Everything came to a sudden stop.

Skylor's face started to break down, Nya could tell. Since the two were close to each other, they broke down crying into one another's arms. The guys looked like they would be sick...and The Walker bowed his head in respect, along with Wu and Garmadon... the three had never had a pupil to fall in battle.

But somehow...

Mr. E looked the angriest out of anyone.

"I told you that we needed everyone," he growled. "EVERYONE! What part of that do you not understand?!"

"We can bring him back!" General Cryptor said, waving his arm around in exasperation.

Mr. E's final buttons were being pushed. Ultra Violet seemed to be getting angry as well. Killow and Chopper stood back, whilst Mindroid had completely vanished.

"Y'know, why do we need all of these people alive anyway?" General Cryptor asked. "Maybe...WE NEED A NEW LEAD-"

His sentence was cut short...

By the sight of one hooded Acronix and Krux that had just sped into the warehouse.

"My my my..." Krux muttered. "Failure at its finest."

"Kai didn't deserve such pain that you bestowed upon him," Acronix muttered. "Alas, you do indeed reap what you sow."

"Wait...fellas," General Cryptor pleaded, "l-lets talk this out!"

"Bored," Acronix said, before charging at Cryptor with the Fast-Forward Time Blade...

And hitting him square in the chest.

Cryptor fell to the ground, the effects of both Time Blades working against each other...and he felt his flesh dissolving into nothingness, along with his body turning a bright shade of green...

He was becoming a ghost.

General Cryptor felt the life slowly fading away from him as he became nothing but a spirit.

"You got a bucket of water?" Krux asked.

"That's just cruel man," Acronix muttered.

"Well isn't that what we are?" Krux asked.

"Who cares? We got what we wanted!" Acronix exclaimed. "Let's go!"

And with that, The Time Twins vanished, and Ghost Cryptor got up, clutching his side.

"Cuff em up," Mr. E darkly said. "And no killing either. We're all getting out of this alive."

Ultra Violet, Killow, and Chopper nodded, grabbing their handcuffs and cuffing all of the ninja, Garmadon, and Sensei Wu, and The Walker.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Skylor pleaded to Ultra Violet as she cuffed her.

"We don't know," Ultra Violet sighed. "Boss is just scared for his life, I guess...but he doesn't want to hurt any of you. I promise"

Skylor gave a very slight nod through her sobs, and Ultra Violet led her away to the cargo helicopter where everyone else was being held.

Suddenly, Mr. E walked over to Ghost Cryptor.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't toss your ass into the ocean right now," the leader of the S.O.G. growled.

"You need more than four people certainly," Ghost Cryptor chuckled cockily. Even in "death", he was still an asshole...

Mr. E didn't say a word as his team boarded the plane's cockpit.

"Where are we heading again?" Killow asked, transforming back into his civilian form with Carl and Rachel.

Mr. E didn't respond for a moment, but then spoke up...

"The Dark Island."

"But ain't that where all of those 'Oni' dudes are?" Carl asked.

"Only legends," Mr. E responded simply. "All we need are the three masks, which we have. Then, we head to the Temple of Resurrection."

"And then the Overlord comes back?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Mr. E sighed.

Truth be told, Mr. E and Rachel didn't want to do this. Terry, Carl, and Cryptor were still in, but not the two in charge.

However, Mr. E would do anything to let Rachel stay alive... he knew he would.

* * *

 ** _Back In The Underworld..._**

Samukai was now leading Kai on an expedition through a pretty dangerous section of the Underworld, but he was easing Kai's fears by telling him past stories about other people who found themselves down there.

"So, this one time this anthropomorphic lion passed through here... he claimed he needed to get back and fight his crocodile ex-bestie. Now, figuring that such an objective was totally pointless, instead of showing him down the path of resurrection, I just drove my axe right through him... and after that, well, there's not been much weirder shit than that since then," Samukai told.

"Wow... how is that possible?" Kai asked.

"I really don't know, but I do know this: we don't talk about Realm-17," said Samukai.

Suddenly there were bones rattling from all directions...

"Its time for the ultimate test kiddo," Samukai said.

"What test?!" Kai screamed.

"Take my axe, I'll leave you to em," Samukai said, practically shoving his axe into Kai's hands.

"WHO?! WHAT?! WHERE?!" Kai screamed.

"Trust me kid! You'll be fine! You've got thirty minutes left down here!" Samukai called, before running off into the cave system.

And Kai soon found himself surrounded by skeletons.

"SAMUKAI! HELP!" Kai screamed. No response...just the growling of several un-dead skeletons coming towards him.

He clenched the axe to his body, and remembered something Nya had told him a long time ago:

"If dad and mom were here, we would want to make them proud... I say we do our best to do that regardless."

Kai kept his eyes shut, repeating the quote over and over again.

And then...

The growling stopped.

Kai slowly opened his eyes...there was no one there.

Samukai then wandered back in, clapping slowly.

"Bravo young one!" he said. "You passed the test! They were only sounds. Had you've swung the axe, I would've had no choice but to send you back now, with worst scars than the one I'll be forced to give you."

"What?" Kai breathed.

"Everyone that makes it out is given a small scar to remind them of what occurred here," Samukai said. "I always make it badass though, so don't worry."

"Yeah, that helps," Kai sighed. "Alright uh, where's this Temple Of Light?

"Come with me, we need to climb one more mountain, and we're there," Samukai said. "Now, come on."

So, the two began walking...

Soon, they were climbing a mountain that Samukai described as the "Final Climb".

"You ready to head back kid?" Samukai asked.

"Yeah, let's do this,' Kai said, pulling himself up another rock.

They had finally reached it...

The Temple Of Light.

"Wow...its beautiful," Kai said.

"Sure is kiddo," smiled Samukai.

"So this is how I get back?" Kai asked.

"Yep," Samukai said. "But wait...give me one second. Oh, and close your eyes."

Kai closed his eyes... and felt a small tickle run over his right eye.

"There, you now have your scar," Samukai said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Kai shrieked.

"It isn't even that big, don't worry!" Samukai exclaimed. "Anyway kid, time for you to go home."

Kai sighed as he looked into the light of the Temple.

"Are you sure I'll be safe going in there?" Kai asked.

"Well, the dead men tell no tales," chuckled Samukai. "Just kidding kid. You'll be fine. Go on, I'm sure your family is waiting."

Kai nodded, thanked Samukai again, and walked into the light.

"I could swear," muttered Samukai, "another guy passed through here... and he looked almost the exact same as him. Ah, probably just a coincidence..."

* * *

 _ **The Real World, 24 Minutes after Kai is stabbed**_

Ronin had just reversed the stab wound on Kai's chest as the fire-bender roared back to life.

"KAI!" Ronin screamed, hugging him.

"R-Ronin?" Kai asked. "Oh yeah, hey pal."

"Thank the First Spinjitzu Master!" yelled the eye-patched vigilante. "I thought you were dead!"

"I felt that way," chuckled Kai. Suddenly he took in his environment, the one Ronin had just vortex-ed to, leaving the Reversal Blade back at the Boiling Sea. "Uh...where's everyone else?"

"They got taken by Mr. E," Ronin said grimly. "He's headed to the Dark Island."

"WHAT?!" Kai screamed.

"Yeah," Ronin said.

Suddenly, Riley, Harumi and Pixal came running downstairs to the two.

"Thank the First Spinjitzu Master you two are safe!" yelled Riley. "Cool scar Kai! Sorry about it though, it must've hurt."

"How are we going to get the others back?" Pixal asked.

"I'd say we go get them," Kai said.

"But how?" Harumi asked. "We barely have any or no experience being vigilantes."

Kai sighed... "We're gonna need more people."

"Like me?" a voice called.

They looked up...

It was Vertigo.

"I ain't here to fight," Vertigo said. "You left the door open. And anyway, I wanted to offer my good services. You could use someone like me."

"Well, now we've got these four," Ronin said. "Pixal, I think you could use Garmadon's Samurai VXL armor."

"I'll try," said Pixal.

"I can use my Sonar suit," Riley said.

"I'll come up with something," Harumi offered.

"You know me," Vertigo chuckled.

Suddenly, Ronin had an idea. "I know just who we can use."

He then generated a vortex to...

A cell in Kryptarium. The inmate in said cell turned to face him, a smile upon his face.

"Hey there kid. Glad you came back."

"Me too Pythor," Ronin smiled. "Now, we've got a mission."

* * *

 **Kai, Ronin, Pythor, Vertigo, Riley, Pixal, and Harumi all on the same team...What could possibly go wrong?**

 **A lot when you think about it...**

 **Ah well, it'll be grand to see them take on the S.O.G. at long last! See you guys next chapter! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well guys, we are near the end...of the S.O.G. arc. ;)**

 **You didn't think I just introduced the Time Twins to be secondary antagonists, didn't you? Nope! They're gonna be the MAIN antagonists following chapter 24! Who's excited to see Acronix and Krux in action? I AM! :D**

 **Either way, lets get started with this!**

 **And sorry about the delay. From becoming obsessed with Sherlock, to writer's block, to flat out laziness, it took me longer than I wanted to finish this. Sowwy X)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: The Coming Of Darkness**_

Kai looked at his newly formed team, right after Ronin returned with Pythor...

How much could possibly go wrong? Not like he had The Walker's second-in-command, Mayor's daughter, two tech supporters, a framed criminal, and a maniac with several firearms to worry about.

Not at all...

Oh who was he kidding, he wasn't ready for this.

"You ready kid?" Pythor asked.

"Nope, not at all," said Kai, sighing. "Its just...knowing that my sister, girlfriend, friends, and mentors all think I'm dead. I just want to let them know I'm okay... somehow."

"So that's what Cryptor took you into the portal for," Vertigo said. He then noticed everyone was looking at him. "What? I sniped that Luke kid because he had a gun to one of your own's head!"

"Can we just try to work together on this?" asked Riley.

"Riley is correct," Harumi said.

"I am?" Riley asked.

"We don't need to be fighting with one another," said Pixal. "If we do, we have already lost the main fight before it even begins."

"The woman has a point," Pythor said. "So I suggest we just gear up and get a move on."

"Couldn't agree more," Ronin said. "Let's head to Dareth's armory."

"He has an armory?" Vertigo asked.

"He's head of security here," said Harumi. "And yes, he does have an armory."

So, when they all got down there, they grabbed what they needed.

Vertigo grabbed several firearms to "safe-keep", Ronin grabbed some swords for himself and Kai, Harumi found one of Chamille's Jade Blades, and Pythor settled on a staff that looked to have a serpent curling around it. Riley and Pixal, meanwhile, were suiting up upstairs.

"Are you sure you trust this kid to lead a team such as this one?" asked Pythor. "He seems fine, but still. He's a kid, Sheck."

"I know," Ronin said, sighing. "But still, he's qualified. And remember that Peter kid we saw once while realm hopping?"

"Realm-10," chuckled Pythor. "That purple titan dude 'Thanos' didn't stand a chance against us."

"Heck no he didn't," Ronin laughed. "We dubbed it the 'MCU', didn't we?"

"Something like that," Pythor smiled.

"Hey, peeps," Vertigo said, loading his MP5K. "We gotta move. Kai's probably ready by now."

"Lets do this," Ronin muttered.

The three ran out of the armory, and into the dining hall, where their temporary teammates were suited up, along with Mayor Hutchins and Mysterious Baby Element.

"I will make sure you all get transportation there," said Mayor Hutchins. "In the meantime, Mysterious Baby Element will be taken care of."

"You sure you can handle him?" asked Pythor.

"Well, I raised Harumi," the mayor chuckled. Harumi blushed as her friends laughed. "Just head on over to City Hall, we shall arrange for a helicopter to be there."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor," Kai said.

"Its been an honor," Riley saluted.

"Just bring them all back in one place, and yourselves too," Mayor Hutchins said. They all nodded, and raced for City Hall.

This would be their greatest feat yet.

* * *

Mr. E, meanwhile, was not pleased.

His team was in the combat copter's downstairs; probably all of them except Rachel were screaming their lungs out at the heroes.

He sighed to himself...

And who the hell were those hooded dudes too?

However, Ultra Violet came wandering in, transforming into her civilian persona.

"Hey cupcake," she said, sitting down next to him. "We're almost there."

"Yeah," Lloyd's doppelganger sighed.

"You don't seem too excited," Rachel said, rubbing his scarred cheek. "Talk to me, cupcake."

Mr. E sighed. "I don't wanna do this."

Rachel nodded her head. "Neither do I; we need to find a way out."

"Yeah, I agree," Mr. E muttered, putting the copter on auto-pilot. "But how do you stop the most evil being Ninjago has ever seen?"

"Maybe you should rest on it," said Rachel, hugging him.

Mr. E smiled. "Some rest seems like a great idea."

Suddenly, however, Ghost Cryptor came running up. "Boss, the Dark Island is five minutes away."

Mr. E swore underneath his breath, but maintained a serious expression. "Get the prisoners ready. And don't handle them roughly; I can always throw you out that window."

Ghost Cryptor nodded briefly, and sprinted back down. Mr. E followed short, looking at the broken faces with so much...

Sorrow.

Rachel had really changed him; he used to look on these faces with malice and hatred.

"We request that you comply," Mr. E said. "Please. Or else he will kill us all."

"I'm not afraid of The Overlord," Wu chuckled dryly.

"Me neither," The Walker said, and Garmadon nodded.

Mr. E sighed...

Once they saw him come back, oh... They WOULD be afraid.

"We're here," Carl said. "Lets transform Terry."

Terry and Carl then transformed into Killow and Chopper, with Luke's dead body still back at the warehouse. Chopper also planned to resurrect Luke, if he could. Luke was his best friend. Mindroid, however, had completely disappeared.

When they landed, and stepped off however, Mr. E only noticed one person's expression:

Nya's.

Her face had literally no soul in it whatsoever.

I mean, she had just watched her brother die, after all...

"We're bringing Kai back too, but only after The Overlord is through," Mr. E whispered to her.

Nya didn't shift...

He was worried that what Ghost Cryptor had done had permanently broken her.

"Want me to scout around a bit?" Chopper asked. "I'll catch up with y'all soon, I just wanna make sure there isn't actually any Oni waiting for us."

"Yeah, go on ahead," Rachel said. Chopper nodded, grabbed a small gun, and went off to go scout.

"Lets show em what The Overlord can do," smirked Terry.

"This will be dope," Ghost Cryptor smiled.

But Mr. E was worried...

He feared that when Chopper disappeared into the trees, it would be the last time they all ever saw him alive.

* * *

 ** _One Hour Later_**

Another helicopter now set foot on the Dark Island.

And this time...

It was Kai leading the team that came off of it.

"Sure has been a long time since I even considered this place for a vacation," Pythor muttered.

"You considered it?" Harumi asked, now in a green robe and white cape, with face paint.

"Eh," Pythor muttered.

"Lets split up into teams," Kai said. "I'll take Pythor and Pixal. Ronin, take Harumi, Vertigo, and Riley."

"Why'd you stick me with the newbies?" Ronin asked.

"Hey!" Riley exclaimed.

"Look, I need you to make sure Vertigo doesn't go psycho on us and betray us," Kai said. "Take this comm, I'll alert you when we're ready for ya."

"Got it," Ronin nodded.

"You all act as if you don't trust me," Vertigo said.

"You haven't given us much reason to," said Pixal.

"Fair point," Vertigo chuckled.

Suddenly, however, a rocket flew out of the trees...

And blew the helicopter to smithereens.

"Well, there goes our first ride home," Pythor said. "Hope you got insurance on that."

"Yeah, lets hope," Harumi sighed.

"Lets move out," Kai said. "We have a long trek ahead of us. Not only that, but we're on a clock. We need to stop The Overlord from being resurrected."

"And we will," Riley said. "You can count on it."

Everyone nodded, and moved out.

* * *

Kai led Pythor and Pixal through a pathway in a narrow forest, walking down the rocky and dirty path.

"The trail runs cold here," Pixal said, Garmadon's samurai helmet on her head. "We'll need further analogy of the dirt to continue tracking."

"Bet that'll be easy to find," Kai muttered.

"Your sarcasm levels have hit one hundred percent," Pixal chuckled. Kai let out a small laugh.

Pythor, however, knew he wasn't doing so good. "Kai, something seems to be wrong."

"Really? How high are your senses?" Kai asked, lightly chuckling.

Pythor smirked. "I know the feeling of wishing your loved ones knew that you were secure. I know all too well..."

"How long were you in prison?" Kai asked.

"About nine years," Pythor sighed. "And since then, well... I just wish my sister knew that I was okay."

"You have a sister?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, she was amazing," Pythor said, smiling sadly over fond memories. "But since she moved twelve years ago, I haven't heard a peep. It was hard commanding the Serpentine and not worrying about her."

Kai smiled sadly. "I-I'm so sorry, Pythor."

"Its fine, kiddo," Pythor said. "But once I get back, I'm ready to head back into that cell."

"Mayor Hutchins didn't see that fit," Pixal said. "You'll return to Ninjago a free man."

Pythor looked like he would burst into tears. "Y-You all actually got me back in court?"

"Nope, we freed you," Kai smiled.

Pythor hugged the two tightly. "Thank you both. Thank you both dearly."

"No trouble," Pixal smiled.

Suddenly, however... a few gunshots echoed.

And they turned and saw Chopper Maroon standing there, ten feet away from them.

"Too bad the return will never happen," smirked Chopper. "Now, LIGHTS OUT-"

Another shot echoed...

And Chopper fell to the ground, barely able to clench his chest before he hit the dirt, lifeless.

And Vertigo was standing behind him.

"Since when did you get here?" Pixal asked.

"Just luck, I guess," Vertigo said, shrugging. "Now come on. Ronin and the others are just that way."

The masked vigilante ran off in one direction, and Kai's team followed suit. There, they ran into the other three of the new team.

"We think we're getting close," Harumi said, sighing. "But how could we know?"

"Does that help?" Riley asked, pointing in the sky.

There was lightning flashing down around a temple, where dark energy looked to be building up.

"I'd say so," muttered Kai.

"Lets move," Ronin said.

It didn't take any of the team more than two seconds to start sprinting towards the Temple of Resurrection.

* * *

Garmadon was now chained down in the center of the temple floor, on the highest story; his allies watched from behind a steel set of bars.

"LET MY BROTHER GO!" Wu roared, grabbing the bars. They were free to exit from the back, but no one was leaving without Garmadon.

"We will, he'll just have an extra set of arms," Killow taunted, holding the Mask of Deception.

"Cupcake, you still sure about this?" asked Ultra Violet.

"No," Mr. E said, looking into her eyes. "But I won't lose you."

"W-What do you mean?" Ultra Violet asked.

Mr. E sighed. "He threatened to kill you if I didn't obey him... I-I wouldn't be doing this right now, had he not've made that threat. I-I ju-just can't l-lose you..."

Ultra Violet let a few tears run down her cheeks. "Oh baby... I love you so much."

"I love you too," Mr. E cried. They hugged each other so tightly, that if they weren't boosted with their powers, they'd be squeezing their hearts out.

"ENOUGH DILLY DALLY!" Ghost Cryptor yelled. "Let's bring back The Overlord!"

Then, the ghost and titan of the S.O.G. placed the three Oni masks in place, as Mr. E and Ultra Violet held each other...

And a portal began to open.

All of the good guys looked away... they couldn't bear to watch this.

But Garmadon's screams could be heard halfway across the island as the dark matter that blocked the pathway for the Overlord's resurrection was poured into his body...

He felt himself gaining the extra torso and arms, and it felt worst than any other pain he had ever felt before.

Ultra Violet was in hysterics, Mr. E watched with tears, and Killow looked amazed, along with Ghost Cryptor.

And, after two long minutes of near-unbearable agony and suffering...

Garmadon stopped screaming.

They looked up... and he looked _awful._

His skin was charred black, and his new upper rib-cage was exposed, leaking out purple dark matter that substituted for his blood. His extra arms were being used to cover the open wound, but his eyes were also lava red.

"Oh no..." he whispered, looking at the open rift. "H-He's h-here..."

And he was right...

Within ten seconds...

The physical manifestation of The Overlord himself stepped through the portal.

"GRAB GARMADON AND HAUL ASS!" Cole yelled, finally kicking down the bars. Lloyd and Morro helped up Garmadon, and ran away with the rest of the heroes. Mr. E and Ultra Violet weren't far behind.

"Ah, finally," The Overlord happily muttered. "I _LIVE AGAIN!_ "

"Welcome back, boss," Killow smirked. "Good to finally see you."

"We're sorry about the ones who ran from ya," Ghost Cryptor said. "We'll have the Oni out in a bit too."

"Good," The Overlord muttered. "Wait..."

"What?" the two asked.

"I sense... the presence of a departed soul, and it isn't Cryptor," the demon said. "Come, quickly."

The three then ran out of the temple, and onto the steps leading out...

The entire team of heroes was rejoicing.

Because walking towards them...

Was Kai and his team.

"I AIN'T DEAD JUST YET CRYPTOR!" Kai yelled, smirking. "ITS GONNA TAKE A LOT MORE THAN THAT!"

"He's just asking for it," Ghost Cryptor growled.

"Lets get the Oni out here," Killow angrily muttered.

"Oh, they'll meet their match," The Overlord growled. "Just give it a moment."

Now, the entire team had gathered behind Kai. "THIS ENDS NOW!" they all yelled.

"Indeed," The Overlord smirked.

Suddenly, the portal opened again, and hordes of Oni came flowing out. Three generals, Zozuk, Amekita, and Trizuus, stood by the dark lord.

But they were up against Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane, Skylor, Cole, Lloyd, Morro, Ronin, Pixal, Master Wu, Garmadon, The Walker, Chamille, Vertigo, Pythor, Harumi, Riley, Mr. E, and Ultra Violet.

Needless to say...

Only one team was walking out of here.

And then, the teams charged at each other.

The battle had begun.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave off here guys! However, the next chapter WILL BE SOON! :D**

 **WHO'S READY TO SEE KAI VS. THE OVERLORD?! I KNOW I AM! :D See you guys soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow guys... we're here. The end of the S.O.G. arc... AND WE'RE MOVIN' ON TO THE TIME TWINS! AH HELL YEA**

 **So, y'all remember how I said I'm taking a one month break after this? That still stands, sowwy. But I need to give my other stories some attention, then its back to this as my main project! A lot is coming! :D**

 **So for now, lets destroy The Overlord. :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: Oni-One Way Out**_

The good guys started walking towards The Overlord, Zozuk, Amekita, Trizuus, Killow, and Ghost Cryptor.

"Kai," Skylor said, taking a hold of his hand, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kai smiled. "ALRIGHT TEAM, LISTEN UP! REMOVE ANYTHING THAT WILL SLOW YOU DOWN! SLEEVES, ARMOR, ANYTHING!"

All that was done was Harumi letting her hair down, Kai and Cole ripping off their left sleeve and left suit corner, and Zane ripping off his right sleeve. Mr. E shed his biker helmet he recovered for The Overlord's resurrection, and Ultra Violet transformed back into Rachel.

"What shall we do Kai?" asked The Walker.

"We're gonna fight," Kai growled.

No more needed to be said as the team charged towards the evil Overlord.

"What're we going to do, my lord?" Zozuk asked.

"Keep your patience... let them come to us," growled The Overlord. "I have a surprise waiting for them."

"Can Terry and I at least have Mr. E and Rachel to ourselves?" Ghost Cryptor asked.

"Of course," The Overlord said. "Oh, and Carl's dead, in case you were wondering."

"Dammit," Terry muttered.

"My lord, they're getting closer," Amekita said.

The Overlord chuckled. "TRIZUUS! OPEN THE FLOODGATES!"

"YES SIR!" Trizuus said.

Trizuus then pulled out his staff, and started waving it about.

Then...

At least two hundred Oni came charging out of the forests in front of the Temple of Resurrection.

The heroes turned around from their running, and looked at the Oni horde with dread.

"Ah shit," Ronin muttered. "We're screwed."

Vertigo suddenly chuckled, cocking his gun. "Are you kidding me?! This has been the best adventure I've ever had! AND ITS ONLY GETTING BETTER!"

"If we're going down though," Jay said, "I would not go down with anyone besides you all."

"Same here," Zane said.

Suddenly, Mr. E drew his swords. "Lets kill some bastards."

"You mean Oni," Pixal said.

"Any difference?" asked Mr. E, smirking.

And then, the twenty heroes charged into battle with the Oni. However, The Overlord was only smirking.

"Terry, Cryptor," he began, "bring me that masked one."

"The Walker?" asked Terry.

"Yes, I guess," The Overlord. "Just bring him to me. I want to slay him myself."

"Yes sir," Ghost Cryptor said. "Oh, but before I forget..."

He suddenly vanished, and returned seconds later with the real Soul Gauntlet.

"I may have known from the beginning that my son was carrying a piece of plastic," smirked the ghostly ex-general. "You'll like that one."

The Overlord placed it over his left hand, and smirked.

"Screw it, lets all do this," he smiled wickedly.

The Overlord then leaped as high as the tallest tree on the Dark Island (which was about 100 feet high...) into battle, while Terry transformed into Killow, and charged into battle with the rest of the higher-ranking villains.

"Ah shit," Morro muttered, looking to the sky as The Overlord came crashing down.

"Let's end this," The Overlord muttered, looking for a weak target to hit...

Ah yes.

Garmadon would do nicely...

He then screamed as he bounded over to the dark-matter infected man, jumping into action and calling off the Oni he was taking on.

"You wanna go Garmadon?!" yelled The Overlord, brandishing the Soul Gauntlet.

Garmadon let out a shaky cough, purple matter oozing out of his exposed rib cage.

At this rate, he was too weak to even speak.

"LET ME HANDLE THAT!" a voice shouted.

The Overlord looked over to his side...

There was that Morro punk.

"This shall be a quick one," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, however, he noticed off to the side that Ronin had generated a sky vortex... and out fell a casually clothed Kumail.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kumail screamed. "Dude! I was at lunch!"

"Now you're at the final battle, so get off your ass and fight!" Ronin said, tossing him a gun and some ammo.

The Overlord then looked back; Morro was ready to be taken down.

"Time for the line of elemental wind masters to end," The Overlord muttered.

Then, he jumped into battle...

But Morro did something inexplainable.

The fist that The Overlord was using had the Soul Gauntlet covering it...

And Morro had just grabbed it mid-punch.

The teen roared as every last ounce of his strength held back the gauntlet that was so close to taking his soul straight from his body.

"GET! BACK!" he yelled.

The Overlord looked... confused.

After all...

He had more than one hand.

"No," The Overlord hissed, raising his other fist. "YOU GET BACK."

Suddenly, a sword buried itself in the back of The Overlord's head. He yanked it out, let go of Morro...

And saw, there was Mr. E.

"My former second-in-command," growled the demon, looking at the 17-year old with one good eye. "How could you betray me?"

"Hurt, I'll add that to the list of possible emotions you can feel," growled Mr. E. "But this was always my plan. Ever since you-"

"Threatened Rachel?" The Overlord smirked. "Yeah, I knew that would put you in your place."

Suddenly, Killow jumped out of nowhere, and choke-slammed Mr. E into the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die..." Killow growled.

Mr. E pounded the behemoth's fists, trying to release his grip on him.

He knew it.

These were his last moments.

Suddenly...

A gunshot echoed.

And Killow dropped dead next to Mr. E, with Ultra Violet standing behind him, a gun in her hand.

"His skull isn't as thick as his muscles," she smiled. Mr. E ran over and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you so much," he muttered.

"I love you too, bebby," she smiled. "Wait, where's The Overlord?"

Suddenly, Jay, Kai, and Skylor came running over to the two with Pixal, Morro, and Vertigo in tow.

"He's heading towards the temple for some reason," Vertigo said.

"Lets go stop him then!" Jay said.

"We just needed to get you two," Skylor said. "Can't be running in blind right?"

Mr. E smiled. "Thank you for letting us help you all."

"It isn't wise to deprive yourself a hand in combat," said Kai. "Now come on. Let's go."

So then, the eight charged out of the woodland area that encased them, slicing through bushes and branches along the way.

And when The Overlord turned to see the eight charging out of the forest...

It was possible that even he could be scared.

"Zozuk, KILL THEM!" he screamed. Zozuk didn't respond. "Cryptor?"

But neither were there...

Both had randomly disappeared.

And Wu had killed Amekita and Trizuus...

Well damn.

"Guess I'll have to use my last resort," sighed The Overlord.

And then...

He sent out a wave of energy.

It killed every Oni...

And knocked every member of The Walker's team to the ground.

Except for Kai and Nya.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kai yelled.

"What's going on?!" screamed Nya.

"You two have been the main pests in my way today... NEVER AGAIN!" The Overlord screamed.

He sent out another energy wave, badly damaging Kai's armor and knocking down Nya.

"NYA!" Kai screamed.

"Kai... I must say, most would have given up by now," The Overlord growled. "Why do you still fight a battle you know you will lose?"

"Even if I lost, the war is never over," Kai growled, kneeling down to catch his breath.

The Overlord honestly smirked.

The kid had gumption...

"Kai, I must tell you... I do hope that once you die at my hands," The Overlord began, "that they remember you."

Kai grunted as he looked up at the mad titan.

And then...

He heard The Overlord give a shout of rage from the sky...

He was crashing down to knock the life out of him.

Kai closed his eyes, ready for that final blow...

But nothing ever came.

And when he opened his eyes...

There was a dude, covered in golden armor, standing in between him and The Overlord's wrath.

"WHAT-YOU AGAIN?!" screamed The Overlord. "THE GOLDEN DRAGON MASTER?!"

"That's right, asshole!" yelled The Golden Dragon Master.

"YOU DID NOTHING LAST TIME! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THIS TIME IS ANY DIFFERENT?!" The Overlord screamed.

"I have that kid on my side!" the golden dude yelled. "Help me out a little, please!"

Kai stood up, still confused, and shot a fiery blast at The Overlord.

"There ya go kid!" smiled The Golden Dragon Master from underneath his helmet.

Then, the Golden Dragon Master shot a blast of golden energy at The Overlord, knocking him down.

"YOU CAN'T STOP THE COMING OF DARKNESS!" yelled The Overlord.

"Maybe not," The Golden Dragon Master said, grabbing The Overlord by his neck. "But we can restore the balance... perfectly."

"NO NO NO!" The Overlord screamed.

"Kid, finish him!" The Golden Dragon Master yelled.

Kai nodded, conjuring up all of his strength.

He aimed at The Overlord...

And let all hell break loose on him.

The Overlord yelled at the top of his lungs, screaming in pain at the fire burning throughout his lungs...

And with a bang of light...

The Overlord shredded to nothingness.

"He's just dormant once more, but he won't be resurrected any time soon," said The Golden Dragon Master. "Thanks kid. What's your name?"

"Kai Smith," Kai answered.

"Smith... that's a good name kid, wear it with pride," the Golden Dragon Master said. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, and was gone...

And all of his teammates were waking up.

And Garmadon... he had been purified!

"What the hell?" The Walker muttered, grabbing his bow.

"I can't believe I almost missed this," Kumail muttered. "And because of lunch..."

"A valid excuse," Jay smiled, fist bumping his brother from another realm.

Suddenly, Harumi collided lips with Jay in a heated reunion.

"I thought you were gonna die you doofus," she muttered.

"As long as I can come back to you, never," Jay smiled.

Cole and Nya were observing from afar.

"Wonder if we'll ever meet anyone we can do that with," Cole muttered.

"I hope so..." Nya muttered, blushing a bit.

She was hoping that Cole was too.

But Kai, Mr. E, Wu, and The Walker looked over the war rubble with sorrow.

"I'll gladly accept a cell in Kryptarium if Rachel can stay with me," Mr. E said.

"That can be arranged," The Walker said.

"We mustn't rest on our laurels, as we don't know what the future holds," Wu said.

But Kai...

Just smiled, and said these words.

"Time will tell."

* * *

 _ **Back In Ninjago...**_

Acronix found himself doing a bit of hacking on his laptop, and it was quite fun according to him.

"'Crony?" a feminine voice said, walking into his room.

Acronix smiled. "Welcome Machia. What do you desire from me?"

Machia had a seductive smile as she strode over to him. "Come. Your brother wishes to see you."

Acronix sighed... in such a perfect moment, why did his brother have to need him then?

"C'mon now..." Machia said.

"Fine," Acronix sighed, giving in.

Machia smiled, hooked her arm around his, and followed him to where Krux was hard at work.

"Ah, finally, brother," smiled Krux. "I have something to show you from my notes."

"And what might that be?" asked Acronix.

Suddenly, Blunck and Raggmunk walked in, wondering what all the excitement was about.

"OOH! ACTION!" exclaimed Blunck.

"Can we have action too?!" screamed Raggmunk.

Machia must have sent a threat to them via telepathy, because they immediately shut up.

"As I was saying," Krux began, "I think we can safely say... we are going to locate the Time Blades."

Acronix smiled wickedly, clapping his brother on the back. "Good job brother."

"Forty years, its worth it just for this," smiled Krux.

"And plus..." a new voice said, "with all the info I have, we may as well be unstoppable."

They all looked up...

There was Mindroid.

And someone else was next to him...

It was Zozuk.

"Excellent," chuckled Machia. "Uh, Z, please transform into your previous form that you adopted, this one's disgusting..."

"Fine," sighed Zozuk.

He then transformed...

Into Luke Cunningham.

"Vertigo left me with a nasty scar, but hey, I get revenge," Luke chuckled. "I'm thinking 'Iron Baron' for a new alias."

"Either way, you both will be heading back into the field soon," Acronix said. "We all will. If we're gonna get back the Time Blades..."

"We need to destroy The Walker's team first," finished Krux. "And we'll start... with The Walker himself."

"And we also need to take down the Smith twins," Luke said.

"He's right," Mindroid put in. "Dad may have killed one, but he came back. They aren't to be fooled with."

"Well then," Acronix sighed. "We'll see which pair of twins is better."

"Fire and water, or time?" Krux said, as the newly formed syndicate stood by one another.

This was not a battle any more.

It was now a war.

* * *

 **MINDROID IS BACK, LUKE CUNNINGHAM WAS ZOZUK, AND THE TIME TWINS?! WHAT?!**

 **As you all know, I am taking a one-month break. However, I promise that after that, I will be back to a 5 day upload schedule!**

 **So guys, keep a look out! This story returns April 25th! :D See ya soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Quimby fletcher: I'll think about it bud. :)**

 **Chapter 23 already... guys I cannot believe we have made it this far. You all have given me such amazing support; I can't thank you all enough. So, thanks again guys. :) Here are a just a few people who have been with me during this incredible journey:**

 **Crystal Cea, MorroAndJaylynn, QueenoftheJordan, ItsYourGirl, and RandomDragon 2.0. I wish I could mention you all, and there may be a few I forgot. However, I know one thing: I love you all. :)**

 **And yes I am aware that the hiatus lasted like four days but I never stick to them**

 **So, with that note, I feel like you guys are due a chapter! Lets get this party started! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: Time, The Greatest Enemy of All**_

It had been a month and a half since The Walker's team had officially destroyed The Overlord.

And now, it was Christmas Eve.

Time had actually gone by pretty quick. Without the threat of the S.O.G. looming over the team's heads (since Mr. E and Rachel had been redeemed/incarcerated, and the rest were dead), it was actually kinda relaxing. A bit boring too; but relaxing mattered more to them.

So as of now, all of the original eleven teens that started it all were gathered in the living room of Mayor Hutchins, with Harumi, The Walker, and Mysterious Baby Element as their guests for the night.

"So then, I tell him, 'Why did you have to be born in a junkyard'!" Cole exclaimed. Everyone started laughing, even Mysterious Baby Element.

"Dude!" Jay exclaimed from the love seat with Harumi. "...I won't lie though, that shit's funny."

"Even I think so," The Walker smiled from underneath his mask. He then suddenly tossed something towards Lloyd and Chamille.

"What the hell man?" Lloyd asked.

It was mistletoe...

"Ah hell yeah, finally," Chamille smirked. She then sank her lips into Lloyd's, and everyone cheered.

Ronin then stood up. "Hey, I need to get some air."

"Go ahead, if you so desire," Zane smiled from his spot with Pixal.

"Thanks," Ronin smiled.

Ronin then stepped out onto the balcony...

And there he was again.

The Golden Dragon Master.

"There you are," the golden masked vigilante said. "Merry Christmas kiddo!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, I guess," Ronin said. "Why me?"

"What?" the Golden Dragon Master asked.

"Why do you visit me? Out of all the others?" he asked.

"Well, you're the one who's the most fun to talk to!" the Golden Dragon Master exclaimed.

Ronin smirked. "Thanks..."

"Well, I gotta tell ya this before I leave: you need to be aware that a new enemy is on the rise," the Golden Dragon Master warned.

"Wait, what?" Ronin asked. "Who?"

"I don't know, but I'll say this: don't relax forever. Soon you'll need to defend Ninjago again," said the golden-clad mystery person.

And then he vanished in a flash of light.

Ronin sighed...

This was confusing.

"Yo, Ronin! We're about to have food!" Morro called.

"Coming!" Ronin shouted.

Well, there was food at least.

* * *

 ** _1:00 AM, December 25th_**

Kai and Skylor were now in their shared room, happily holding hands and laying down on the floor.

"Well, its midnight," Kai said, looking at his very used watch. "Shall we exchange gifts?"

"Sure thing," Skylor smiled, standing up. "Let me go get yours."

"And I'll go get yours," smiled Kai.

They were both back within a minute, Skylor holding a small box, while Kai held a pretty decently sized one.

"Baby, we agreed: nothing too expensive!" Skylor said.

"I had a bit of change on hand!" Kai laughed. "And plus, it was a Christmas sale."

Skylor smirked, tossing him his present, and he handed hers to her. "You go first, hot head."

Kai smiled at her, and unwrapped the present...

Inside was a brand new watch.

"Sky, this is great," he smiled, kissing her forehead. Those were the kisses that made Skylor happiest, he had learned. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, honey," she smiled. "Now, what did you waste your money on..."

"Nothing," Kai said. "Just making you happy."

Skylor opened the box, and the first thing she saw were two brand new dance uniforms. One was jet black, the other hot pink.

"O-Oh my god, these are beautiful!" Skylor said, spinning them around. "Thank you so much Kai!"

"That's not the best part," he smiled. "Look in there again."

Skylor looked at the box, and then back at him. "Shut up. You DID NOT!"

Kai smiled. "Depends on what you think I didn't do."

She then pulled out a shoe box, and inside were a brand new pair of black heeled tap shoes, just like her old ones. The only difference was that underneath the left shoe, he had signed his name.

"Now you can think of me every time you need to dance," Kai smiled. Skylor looked near tears of joy.

"K-Kai! Dance outfits alone are expensive, but new tap shoes too?!" she said. "I-I don't know wh-what to say!"

"Well, Nya forced herself in to help," Kai smiled. His girlfriend launched herself at him and kissed his face till lipstick covered fifty percent of it.

"I'll put the shoes on now," Skylor said, kicking off her slippers.

"I wouldn't recommend dancing though, you may wake the neighbors," chuckled Kai.

"Struggles of a tap dancer," Skylor sighed happily. "Not being able to dance outside of your little studio rooms."

Kai chuckled. "And carpet is out the window..."

Skylor then buckled up the last shoe. "Well, how do I look?"

"Beautiful as always," Kai said.

"Charmed," Skylor smiled. She then landed back next to him after he put on the watch.

"G'night Sky," he smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," smiled Skylor.

And with that, they fell asleep holding each other close on the cold floor.

* * *

 _ **5:00 AM, December 25th**_

Acronix sighed as he buried his hands into his forehead on that cold Christmas morning...

Today was a day he hadn't celebrated with Krux in over forty years, and granted, it was like the absence never happened to him; but you'd think his brother would show him a little bit of care for once.

"Crony?" a voice called.

"What do ya want Machia?" Acronix grudgingly responded.

"To wish you... 'Merry Christmas', as you human call it," she said.

Acronix let out a little chuckle. "Thanks. You too..."

"Do you wish to be in the presence of your loved ones?" she asked. "I hear that's what you humans enjoy on Christmas."

"I wish I could, but brother always put his work ahead of anything or anyone... including me," Acronix sighed, slamming his pen.

Machia sighed... she and Acronix had shared a deeper connection than what she would think when she was first created. He had always volunteered to help her with work, and even called her "sweet, even though you're made out of snakes".

"Hey, why don't we celebrate our own little Christmas?" Machia suggested.

Acronix looked up. "Well, what should we do?"

Machia smirked. "You have the fast-forward Time Blade, correct? Lets ride around the city..."

Acronix felt a smile creeping across his face slowly. He then took out the bronze and green gauntlet, and held Machia in his arms.

"Now this is gonna get crazy, okay?" he warned. "If you ever-"

"Oh please, I'm made of snakes," Machia muttered, stroking his cheek. "Lets move, you big boy..."

Acronix felt something strange happen to him when she called him that...

Oh well. He'd find out later.

For now, it was time to speed around town, carrying Machia in his arms.

This was a pretty damn good way to start off Christmas.

* * *

 ** _7:00 PM, December 26_**

Skylor was currently breaking in her new tap shoes. She had looked at the price tag that came on the box and resisted the urge to both punch and kiss Kai at the same time. These bad boys were EXPENSIVE.

However, her current goal was one thing: don't lose her balance.

Tap dancing, to her, wasn't just an art form. To her it was what helped her focus all her inner anger and rage on one thing: the damn floor. She could scrape up that thing and not get a single complaint (apart from Mayor Hutchins. But he said it was okay for her to scratch it up).

She also used it to let out secret Morse code messages. One time, she was showing Nya a routine that said "Damn I'm starving", but she never caught on. It was a way for her to say little things or big things when she couldn't speak, be it nervousness or just plain trickiness.

When Kai found out, he just said "Nice!", and let it go. He didn't care for the code style, just that his girlfriend had picked up on some new talent.

Well, she was having fun at least.

She never didn't have fun when she was dancing. And with Nya as a partner (who sadly wasn't here right at this moment) it just made it ten times more fun.

And there were little moments where she would slip up the slightest tap and everything would go to crap.

But she would just giggle it off. Then, she'd pick herself up, dust herself off, and start all over again.

Finally, it felt to her like her ankles couldn't take any more, so she pulled out her phone.

Two friggin hours had gone by...

"Wow," she whispered, wiping her forehead. It had a decent amount of sweat on it.

And then, she noticed Kai had just texted her:

 _Sky, get up here as soon as you can... its important -Kai_

"Oh shit," she muttered. Kai knew not to disturb her when she went off to dance, so it must be important. She didn't even change out of her costume or shoes as she ran upstairs to the living room, where a good majority of her friends had crowded.

"What the hell happened?" she asked Kai.

"Take a look," Kai said, pointing to the screen.

Mayor Hutchins also stood nearby with The Walker. "I don't know, but you kids seem like you're ready for a fight."

"Duh!" Jay said. "Always ready for one, Mr. Mayor!"

"Good, because we're probably going to have to fight them," The Walker said.

"Finally," Morro muttered. "I wanna kick some ass!"

"Language," Zane whispered.

"Pixal, Riley, to the computers," The Walker said. "You other nine, suit up. We've got a battle to go into."

"Finally," Chamille smirked.

"Who needs dinner when you can just suit up and fight some bad guys?" Cole muttered.

"Exactly!" Nya said, smiling.

"Suit up team!" The Walker said once again. "We must stop these new villains."

"I'll use the most deadly weapon of all," Skylor muttered.

"Your heels?" asked Kai.

"Yep," Skylor smirked. "Tap shoes are deadly if you get hit by one."

And with that, the team suited up to confront these new villains.

* * *

 ** _7:30 PM, December 26th_**

The ten now stood up on top of a city rooftop, scouting out where these new villains could be...

It didn't take long to find them.

Then, The Walker's team headed over to where the antagonists stood, and were quite shocked.

By 1. the fact that, apparently, Luke Cunningham was alive and well, 2. the fact that Mindroid had returned, and 3. the fact that there were human-like entities made from... red and orange snakes.

"Ah, hello there, vigilantes," Acronix smirked. He and Krux both had their hoods over their heads, so that way the latter could still go undercover as Dr. Saunders.

"Who the hell are you all?" Ronin demanded. "Well, minus Luke and Mindroid."

"People that should scare the shit out of you," Raggmunk said.

"Well, as you can see, you don't," smirked Kai.

"Dammit," Blunck muttered.

"Who are you people?!" Nya screamed.

Acronix then brandished the fast-forward Time Blade, confirming who they were.

"You... You're the Time Twins," Zane muttered.

"Well, since we have a little posse going on," said Krux, "we prefer the term 'Time Syndicate' these days."

"Oh really?" Jay said. "Who cares? We'll still-"

"Kick our asses?" asked Luke. "I'd like to see ya try..."

"Can we? Please?" Morro asked The Walker.

"Of course, dammit," The Walker muttered.

So then, the fight began. Kai, Nya, and The Walker took on Krux and Acronix, Zane took on Machia, Jay and Cole took on Blunck and Raggmunk, Lloyd, Chamille, and Ronin took on Luke, and Morro and Skylor took on Mindroid.

Well, needless to say, the good guys were the ones getting their asses beat.

Mindroid had actually gained a bit of power since his father disappeared again, so Morro was down, and then Skylor put up a fight before he actually managed to twist her arm.

Jay and Cole were having a bit of luck with Blunck and Raggmunk, but not much. It didn't take long for them to realize that if you didn't separate the armor from the snakes, they just re-formed themselves.

Luke... well he was an Oni warlord in disguise. Ronin, Lloyd, and Chamille didn't last long against his newly exposed strength.

"What the hell kinda steroids is he taking?!" screamed Chamille.

"Nothing, I've just been working out," Luke said.

"YOU GOT SNIPED!" screamed Ronin.

"Or did I?" Luke chuckled.

They all then went back to fighting.

Zane and Machia, however, was pretty even. Zane was able to calculate moves ahead of his opponent actually making said moves, somehow, but Machia was skilled and cunning. She could slither away from any attack, even that of Zane's arrows.

"Oh my, you are one tricky boy," Machia muttered, putting Zane in a headlock.

"And-and you're one hell of a SNAKE!" Zane yelled, getting out of the headlock.

"Oh my, how rude," Machia hissed.

Then, the fight between The Walker, Nya, Kai, and the Time Twins... it was the most heated. Partly because Kai was using his fire element a lot, but also because the Time Twins were incredibly strong.

"TAKE THIS!" Nya yelled, charging at Acronix with a sword.

"I think not!" Acronix screamed...

Catching Nya's sword mid-swing.

"WHAT?!" Nya yelled.

"Now... you'll know the true meaning of 'hanging by a thread'," smirked Acronix.

He then launched Nya across the rooftop, leaving her hanging off the edge of the building by her fingertips.

"KAI! HELP!" she screamed.

"NYA!" cried Kai, kicking Krux away and running towards his twin sister.

"See Walker? THIS IS WHY YOU CANNOT LEAD A TEAM!" Krux screamed. "Lets go, Time Syndicate!"

And as they all ran...

He knew he had made a mistake.

The Walker sighed...

It was about time they knew the biggest secret of them all.

* * *

 _ **8:00 PM, December 26th**_

The entire team had been somewhat injured.

In some capacity, everyone had been hurt, and everyone was mad.

"I'm sorry about tonight, team," The Walker sighed. "You all got hurt because I didn't plan it correctly."

"Its okay," Lloyd muttered from where Pixal was helping to bandage him up.

"No its not!" The Walker said. "Nya almost died tonight because of me... and because I couldn't properly lead the team."

"Its okay man," Nya said, rubbing her sprained arm.

The Walker sighed...

It was time.

"I think its time you all knew..." The Walker muttered.

"Know what?" asked Kai.

The Walker paused...

"Who I am."

Everyone gasped.

"This has been what has been holding you children back," The Walker muttered. "And I don't wanna do that."

Then, he started slowly reaching for his mask...

"You probably never saw this coming," The Walker muttered, removing the black mask and reaching for his hood. "But I had the perfect cover..."

He then put down his hood.

"And by my face you all may be able to tell what it was," sighed The Walker, now unmasked.

Everyone's.

Faces.

Dropped.

"Oh my god," Morro muttered.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea," Ronin whispered, having already known his identity.

But everyone else couldn't believe it...

They were purely astonished.

"The Walker," Kai began...

He paused...

And then...

He screamed.

"IS D.A. CYRUS BORG?!"

* * *

 **CYRUS BORG IS THE WALKER?! ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE EARLY RETURN/REVEAL! SEE YA GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Quimby fletcher: Don't worry, I got it! It just may take a while for me to get it published. :)**

 **KAI IS THE BEST: haha... I knew that trick would get some people. XD**

 **Well guys, here we are... the first chapter where we get to see Cyrus Borg in a new light. As The Walker. ;D Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24: Calming The Raging Storm**_

Everyone looked at The Walker with a newfound perspective.

They couldn't believe it...

The District Attorney had been faking that he was crippled for the past three years as a way to not have his secret identity trace back to him.

"O-Oh my gosh," Chamille muttered.

"I know this may be a lot to take in," Cyrus started, "but please-"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Nya.

Cyrus sighed, "Because I wanted you all to be safe! If you got kidnapped, you couldn't tell them who I was!"

"But knowing its the D.A... they'd laugh that off!" Jay said.

"Believe me, I wanted you all to know!" Cyrus said. "I just... was scared something could happen."

"Like one of us spilling your identity?" Morro asked. "We've kept Garmadon's a secret."

"You all are right; I should have trusted you more," Cyrus said. "And I-"

But something stopped any other words from coming out...

And it was seeing the tears welling in his daughter's eyes.

And it just destroyed him utterly... if he should have told anyone, it should have been Patricia.

But nope, he had kept it a secret from the entire team. Including her.

"Patricia, please," he said, reaching out his hand, but she stopped him.

"Ronin, g-get me back home," she whispered, looking at the one eyed vigilante.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, giving him a silent command to do it. Ronin got up, and generated the vortex to the loft. She ran into it, and Cyrus heard her silent weeps.

"Your intentions are good," Zane muttered. "But I think they could have been executed much better. And earlier."

"I know," Cyrus whispered.

And then, one by one, they all walked out. Not before giving him a dangerous glance.

Cyrus sighed as Ronin was the last one there.

A few minutes passed before either of them spoke.

"They just need time, Borg," Ronin said. "I was the same, remember?"

"Yeah," Cyrus sighed, lightly chuckling. "You didn't speak to me for a bit."

"I was a fourteen year old vigilante, they're not but three years older," Ronin said, offering a supportive smile. "Give em a few days."

"As long as my daughter can look at me the same," Cyrus sighed.

"She will, maybe with more proud in her eyes even," smiled Ronin.

He then patted the D.A.'s back, and walked out of the room.

Borg sighed...

This was gonna take a while.

"Hey, Ronin," he called. "Could you generate me a vortex back to my loft?"

"Sure thing!" Ronin said, racing back and making the vortex, before Borg smiled and walked in.

"Patricia?" he called, beginning to remove his armor and reveal his clothing: a black turtleneck and gray slacks.

No response...

Until he turned away from the door.

And guess who was in his living room.

If you guessed Ghost Cryptor, you're right.

"You really need to ghost-proof the place, Borg," smirked the ghost of the rogue general.

"What the hell are you doing Cryptor?" growled Cyrus.

"Well, I was originally gonna surprise you," Ghost Cryptor smirked, "but I saw a much more enticing capture: your daughter."

Cyrus' blood boiled. "What have you done with her?"

"Locked her away in a cell in a warehouse, simple enough," the ghost smirked. "And I'm gonna give you one chance to know where she is."

"You better tell me," Cyrus growled.

"Reveal yourself, and not just to your team," smirked Ghost Cryptor. "To all of Ninjago... and let them know who you really are."

"Gladly," Cyrus said, "my identity is worth losing a million times over instead of losing her."

Ghost Cryptor smirked. "I'm impressed... didn't think you'd give it up so easily."

Borg then smirked. "If you think that, then you're a fool."

Ghost Cryptor suddenly had a frown on his face. "I wouldn't suggest you take me for one Borg... your daughter's life is in my hands."

Borg growled, but Ghost Cryptor had already vanished.

Well, he was gonna be up all night planning... again.

But it would be worth it just to get Patricia back.

* * *

 _ **5:00 PM, December 27th**_

 _ **(this section was wrote by my best friend, ItsYourGirl. Check her out!)**_

Skylor tapped listlessly as she thought about The Walker and his reveal.

* _ **Borg?** The Walker was **BORG?** He freaking was a quadriplegic in a wheelchair. At least, they all thought he was. Turns out he was leading a bunch of teenagers on a superhero mission. Which was cool... but still... the concept of the whole lie, or more like well kept secret bothered her. It was REALLY annoying when they were out there busting their asses and he wouldn't even tell them who he was._*

She stomped a second and then broke out into the most complicated steps she could think of.

* _Double buffalo... Wing toe...Same side wing..._ * Skylor tapped to keep her mind off of the mess and the feelings she was having. * _Shuffle heel step, flam, Hoofer's shuffle...Bombershay toe.._ *

The tapping soothed her mind, the rapid clicking of her taps on the floor, and the light feeling in her legs melted any tension away. She was so busy tapping, Skylor closed her eyes and let the succession of taps hitting the hardwood penetrate her soul. This is what made her happy. Very happy. Skylor didn't even open her eyes when she heard the door open, and then close.

Skylor let out a little sigh of frustration. Her teammates knew not to interrupt her when she was tapping...

"Who is it? I'm kinda busy," Skylor heard a chuckle and turned around and opened her eyes. Kai.

"It's me, you know, your knight in shining armor... handsome counterpart... loving boyfriend..." Skylor rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, why don't you come dance with me?" Skylor offered.

"Nah.. I like watching you. I'm not much of a dancer," Kai gave her a small smile as he sat down.

"Uh-uh. You dance with me. You'll like it!" Skylor grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the shelf full of spare shoes. It was full of ballet slippers, lyrical toe slippers, jazz shoes, ballroom and Latin heels, all of varying sizes and quality, but Skylor was after the tap shoes. There were three men's pairs, and Skylor prayed one of them was Kai's size. Otherwise she wouldn't have a valid reason to keep him on the dance floor.

Either that or he'd have to wear the women's... that would not suit him.

"You're a size twelve right?" Kai nodded. "Thank god. There's a size twelve. And they look pretty nice too," Skylor quickly inspected the pair, "Though not as nice as the pair you got me though." She gave him a peck on the cheek, making Kai blush, and then she pushed the black shoes into his hands. She led Kai back to the chairs, and he sat down, unlacing his tennis shoes.

"Just put them on like normal shoes. They don't bite." Skylor giggled at her boyfriend's wariness of the shoes.

"Okay.." Kai stood up in the shoes. "Ick... they're kinda heavy."

"Just come over here." Skylor said. She gently tugged Kai onto the floor.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kai asked Skylor with a pleading look in his eyes. Skylor smiled. She was loving this.

"Try a shuffle." Skylor urged.

"A what?"

"Shuffle. Like this. You pick up your foot behind you... mhmm... and swing it forward. But only tap your toe. Don't let your heel touch the ground," Kai followed her instructions, succeeding. "Now try it faster, like this." Skylor broke out in a succession of shuffles, to the side, crossing over, and just back and forth. Kai tried it, and was getting better, until Skylor started chanting,

"Faster. You got it, faster." And then something happened and the tap slid on the floor, shifting Kai's balance. And sending him to the ground.

"Oof!" Kai grunted as he hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Skylor squeaked, "Are you okay?"

"Umm... yeah." Kai nodded.

"Look, try again." the fire ninja sighed. She really was persistent.

"Okay." he nodded.

"Let's try it again." Skylor demonstrated again, slowly, and then gently punched Kai's shoulder, as an encouragement. He picked his foot up and slid the tap out in front of him, then brought it back.

"You know, I was really bad when I first started." Skylor said softly.

"Mhmm." Kai raised his eyebrows, focused on perfecting the shuffle.

"No really, I couldn't dance for the life of me, I swear. My mom couldn't get the steps through my thick skull for weeks." the redhead snorted.

"Wait, your mom?" It was the first time in a long time that his girlfriend had mentioned her mother.

"Yeah," She smiled. "She was a tap dancer too. She taught me a lot. Anyway, all I'm saying is don't sweat it, at least you tried for me. And that was really sweet of you." Kai flushed and looked at the floor. So it was worth it.

"You can go sit down or whatever. I'm gonna work some more." Kai took her up on her offer and plopped down into a chair. The room fell into a comfortable silence, the only noise being produced from the metal touching the hardwood.

After an hour or so, Kai broke into the tranquility.

"You know... The Walker, I mean Borg, isn't that bad."

"I know. It just feels like he used us. I mean, he _obviously_ didn't trust us. What do you call that then?" Skylor stopped moving her feet and turned to face Kai.

"I know. I just don't think it's worth it to be pissed is all." Kai offered.

"You're right." Skylor agreed. "So, shall we see Borg and tell him we aren't mad anymore?"

"Sure." Kai got up and handed Skylor the shoes. He leaned down so he could reach Skylor's face and he kissed her. "But please don't make me wear these again would you?"

Skylor giggled and took the shoes. She walked over to the shelf, heels clacking, and said, "Sure. I won't ever _make_ you wear them again. But I might convince you to." she added.

"Yeah, right." Kai laughed, grabbing her hand, and walking her out of the practice room, to find their leader.

* * *

 ** _Ten Minutes Later_**

Kai and Skylor were up in the meeting room within ten minutes, but surprisingly, all of their teammates (save for Pixal) were also there.

"So... D.A. Borg is The Walker?" asked Riley, who was absent during the big reveal.

"Yep," sighed Jay. "And to be honest... I don't think anyone saw it coming."

"I know I didn't," Skylor said.

"You been tapping?" asked Nya.

"Yeah," Skylor said. "What makes you wonder?"

"You still have your dance shoes on," the water bender said. Skylor looked down at her feet, and sure enough, there they were.

"That's gonna hurt in a bit," Skylor muttered. Nya patted her back and Kai kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, Borg stormed in, decked out in all the armor except for his mask and hood.

"Look, I know you all may not-"

"We trust and forgive you," Zane said. "And... we all had no reason to be pissed off really."

"Thank you all," Borg sighed. "Because Patricia has been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" the entire room screamed.

"I need you all to help me on this, there can be no distrust between any of us," Borg declared. "Agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, so here's what we do..."

* * *

 _ **7:00 PM, December 27th**_

Ghost Cryptor stood in the middle of the warehouse, where he had a stopwatch, and he was growing impatient. Pixal was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, just praying silently that her father could arrive as fast as possible.

"He's got, like, five hours left," said Ghost Cryptor, drawing his sword. "What say we just get it over with?"

"No..." Pixal mumbled, tears rolling down her face.

Cryptor suddenly smirked. "Well I'm bored. And I hate being bored..."

He then moved his sword closer...

And then, Borg kicked down the door to the warehouse.

"JUSTIN CRYPTOR!" he screamed. "I'm here! Just like you wanted!"

"...You figured out what I really wanted," smirked Ghost Cryptor. "To kill you myself..."

"Oh please, you just wanted to tell me who I was to my true face," said Borg. "Last night could have been enough for you."

"I've wanted to do that ever since Chapter 4," smiled Cryptor.

"What the hell are you on about?" Borg asked, exasperated.

"Lets just get on with this," sighed Ghost Cryptor.

"Gladly," Borg growled.

With that, the two charged toward each other, swords and malice the only things you could see they had as they clashed in battle.

Cryptor had actually gained a whole new skill set ever since he had become a ghost; he had not only been able to teleport, but he was able to control which parts he wanted to become physical.

This went for his non-mechanical right fist.

He managed to get a few swings in, which just made Pixal's tears come harder and faster.

This was the exact reason she had been pissed off at her dad: he was coming home every night, not only faking being crippled, but also coming home with injuries he was, no doubt, patching up himself.

She was his daughter... she should have known he was at least risking his life every night!

No, she just needed him to survive... that's all. He just needed to make it out of this alive.

But it was looking kinda risky to assume he would.

Cryptor was wiping the floor with him...

But not for long.

Because his team had jumped in at that exact moment.

"I HEAR GHOSTS DON'T LIKE WATER!" screamed Nya, charging up her power.

"Ah shit," Ghost Cryptor muttered.

Nya then shot a blast of water Cryptor's way, aiming directly at his heart...

But he disappeared just before it could hit him.

"DAMMIT!" Skylor shouted.

"We'll get him soon, don't worry about that," Lloyd said.

"I need to kill him just because I'm getting tired of him being in our faces," Chamille muttered.

"Will someone help untie my daughter?!" Borg screamed.

Zane rushed over, and had her out of the ropes within an minute. Borg hugged her tightly, and was apologizing like crazy to his daughter.

"Its okay dad... Its okay," she tried saying through her sobs.

"I'm just glad we all made it," Ronin said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Morro muttered.

"Well we don't just leave people behind," Jay said.

"Forgive and forget," Cole said.

And with that, the team headed back to the mayor's mansion.

Today would be one to remember...

* * *

 ** _11:45 AM, December 28th_**

It was now about lunchtime. Borg was definitely looking forward to it; he was hoping Pixal would be in the mood to make up with him.

But it wasn't just her that stepped through the door...

Deputy Mayor Jacob Pevsner came through as well, along with Pythor P. Chumsworth, now a free man.

"Should we... wait outside?" asked Pythor.

"No no, that's uh... that's fine," said Borg, turning off the security cam before standing up. "Patricia... I hope-"

"Dad, I just want it plain and simple," she said softly. "Why did you not tell me?"

Borg sighed.

"Because this time, I didn't want you following in my footsteps," Borg sighed. "As a child, I remember you always wanted to be exactly like me... your mother was so proud. And I knew that when she said, with her dying breath, to let there be nothing that could separate us... and I didn't want you worrying about me. So I faked the illness to remove any suspicion that my alter ego was actually... well, me. And I invited you to work with me as my alter ego, The Walker, so that way I could still spend time with you... all I ever wanted was to be the best possible father I could be. But, if you don't see me like that-"

He was cut short by Pixal hugging him so tightly he almost felt like he had put The Walker suit back on, and felt her crying softly.

"I-I love you dad..." she whispered.

"I love you too, darling," he said, hugging her back. "Want to meet at the noodle house?"

"Of course..." she said, wiping her eyes. "I love you dad."

"I love you too," he smiled at her.

She then exited, waving goodbye to Pythor and Jacob.

"I-I was gonna say something," Jacob said, "but that was too damn sweet to ruin."

"Thank you, Mr. Deputy Mayor, for not ruining that," Borg said, sitting down and turning the camera back on.

"Well, I'ma head off," Jacob said, putting his guitar back in his hands and walking out.

Pythor smirked. "That Elemental Master of Sound is quite amazing."

"He is... something," Borg smirked. Pythor chuckled, sitting down. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"The possibility that your team needs a b-team to deal with the smaller threats," Pythor said. "Bank robberies, purse thefts, that stuff."

"Uh... yeah, we could actually use a B-team like that," Borg said, the thought never even crossing his mind. "W-Well who do you think we should recruit?"

Pythor smiled. "I... was actually wondering if I could lead the team."

"Well, consider the B-team yours to lead," smiled Borg. "Uh... who would be on said team?"

Pythor smirked.

"I have some... ideas."

* * *

 **Wow... what a chapter!**

 **REAL QUICK: I need to thank It'sYourGirl for writing the Kailor tap dance section of this chapter, along with that SWEET cover of Skylor tap dancing! You'll see that come into play in a future chapter. ;)**

 **Well guys, see ya in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	25. UPDATE

**Hey guys. Look I know I haven't been that active lately, and I am sorry.**

 **But lately a lot of stuff has been on my plate, and I just haven't had time to get this story going.**

 **So now I am postponing any work on this until late May/early June. I am so sorry that I have to do this, but good Lord do I need a break. I've kinda lost a bit of interest in this story, but hopefully it can be rekindled soon.**

 **I just need to have my battery re-charged.**

 **But once I am ready to come back, I promise you guys that you will not be disappointed.**

 **I've got plans. But they're gonna take a while to come to life.**

 **So for those of you who are gonna stick with me, thank you so much. If you don't wanna stick around, that's fine. I do hope that you understand though.**

 **So thank you all so much for the support.**

 **And I will be back.**

 **:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**...HELLO PEEPS**

 **Hey guys, I'm back! sorry it took so damn long to do something with this, but special thanks to MorroAndJaylynn for motivating me to come back to this! :D**

 **And, I wanna promise you guys something - you are gonna want to stick around. Trust me. :)**

 **Boy. I can't believe I'm back... but I missed y'all. Lets get onto the chapter. :D (and ps... if you're a fan of Luke, this chapter is for you. ;) )**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25: The Oni Within**_

It had been about five and a half months since Cyrus Borg had revealed himself as The Walker.

And therefore, it was now May 18th, and all of the students of Ninjago High had just finished their graduation ceremony. The gang was now moving on to be juniors next year, and they couldn't be more ecstatic about it.

Now, they were headed back to the Mayor's mansion to celebrate, which meant one thing.

FOOD.

They didn't have a party planned at all; just keep on their suits and dresses and get food.

As Skylor ate with her friends, she muttered something along the lines of "needing to tap dance off all the calories tomorrow". No one blamed her; this was a bountiful feast. Mysterious Baby Element, as he does, had a high chair and hadn't grown a bit. Literally. He was officially 1-year and 3-months old and hadn't changed at all from his 8-month old state. Cole, meanwhile, had changed a bit; he had started to let his hair grow out a bit more. Harumi had done the same, now going for long locks instead of her ponytail. Zane, meanwhile, had done the opposite; he had cut his hair a bit shorter.

The rest hadn't really changed that much.

But that was okay.

As long as they were still Ninjago's protectors, not much else mattered.

And there were a ton of other guests at the banquet hall too. Deputy Mayor Jacob was there, Dareth turned up for the punch, and Pythor had shown up as well; his growing bromance with Cole did not go unnoticed. Lloyd's parents were there too, as well as The Walker himself, Cyrus Borg; soon, Kumail had arrived, with Sensei Wu joining later on, of course.

Mentioning Cyrus Borg, he was actually just about to make a speech himself. After Mayor Hutchins announced he was doing one, Cyrus walked up on stage, with everyone applauding.

"Thank you all," smiled Cyrus, taking the stage. "Now... as you all may know, I have been The Walker for years on end. And I have not regretted a second of it. But... I have made my decision. After we defeat Acronix and Krux, I will officially be retiring from suiting up and being the field vigilante."

Everyone gasped at the shocking announcement...

It was such a sudden statement, and whispers soon began.

"However, I will still be working with you all even after their defeat. If you would let me, that is," he said. Everyone applauded, giving him a clear signal he was far from finished with vigilantism. "Thank you all for your time. Please, continue as you were."

Everyone applauded once more, and Cyrus Borg walked off stage.

This...

Changed everything.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

A sharp dressed individual made his way through City Hall.

He may have had one of the most ridiculous haircuts in Ninjago history, but he was known to be important.

He was the new curator at Ninjago City Museum, since Dr. Saunders had apparently retired.

He walked up to the front desk, where Mayor Hutchins' personal receptionist, Gravis Pounnd waited. "Hello sir. What is your name?"

"Uh... I am the museum curator, Luke Z. Irone Barron, here to see Mayor Hutchins," Luke said. "I got a, uh... private meeting with the Mayor and Deputy Mayor scheduled for now."

"Hmm... ah yes, he told me about you," Gravis said. "Go on up to his office."

Luke nodded, said his thanks, and walked up the flights of stairs.

When he came to the office, he made no intention of knocking. The mayor was on the phone, but quickly looked up in shock at the face.

"Uh... Freddy, I'm gonna have to call you back," he said.

Luke smirked.

This was gonna be good...

"Mayor David Hutchins?" Luke asked. "Uh, Mr. Z. Irone Barron here to see ya."

"I know all too well," sighed the mayor, rubbing his forehead. "Have a seat."

Luke had made it no secret to the vigilante team that he was alive and well; this meant that Mayor Hutchins knew it as well. Apparently, Vertigo's bullet wasn't enough to kill him. But then again, even though the team didn't know this, he was an ancient Oni warlord, only using Luke as a vessel... so yeah, it would take more than a bullet.

"What do you want?" asked the mayor.

"To discuss... business," Luke said, crossing his legs. "I feel like the museum is losing its funds, but strangely, we're only getting more visitors."

"How strange," Mayor Hutchins said. "And what would you like me to do about that, Mr. Barron?"

"Start giving the museum more funding," he said bluntly. "I mean, not like Ninjago's going bankrupt anytime soon. And plus, I need a bit of extra cash in my pocket for my family, y'know?"

Mayor Hutchins slammed his desk.

"Dammit, Cunningham," he growled. "I don't know why you try with the stupid alias, but whatever tricks your pulling, they won't work on me..."

"Or the public," said Luke. "Talking about your tricks... you can't just fire me. It would be just plain odd for a curator to be fired by the mayor for no reason, right?"

"You listen closely," Mayor Hutchins said. "I swear, if you don't stop-"

"Stop what? Trying to get good business?" Luke asked. "Mr. Mayor, why are you trying to put me out of a job? There's just no reason to do that, right?"

Mayor Hutchins sighed...

He didn't know how, but this guy was _good_.

"All I'm asking is that the museum gets a bit more funding," he said. "If that's simply just too much to ask for, I can always use... other methods."

"Like what?" Mayor Hutchins asked angrily.

"I don't think you would want to have an answer to that question," Luke muttered. "So... do we have a deal?"

Mayor Hutchins sighed...

The ninja were gonna have to figure out a new strategy soon.

Because there was no way he could wiggle out of this.

"Y-Yes, we do," Mayor Hutchins said. "More funding will be supplied to the museum."

"Wonderful," Luke said, shaking Mayor Hutchins' hand with a firm grip. "I'll be back as soon as I see results, but don't worry; our next discussion will be more pleasant."

"Get out of my office," growled the Mayor.

"No trouble for that to be done," Luke said. "I'm done here anyways."

Luke grabbed what he had brought, shot a wink at the mayor, then walked out.

However, before he could reach the door, Gravis stopped him.

"Mr. Barron? Could you rate your visit out of five stars?" he asked. "Its for a new company policy."

"Hmm... 4 and a half," Luke said. "We got some interesting talking done. I think my business is only guaranteed the better for it."

"Wonderful," smiled Gravis. "Thank you sir."

"No problem," Luke said.

With that, the Iron Baron-in-disguise walked out into the sun...

This would be good.

* * *

Skylor was now in her dance costume and shoes, ready to practice her steps and burn off the calories from last night's feast.

She couldn't believe it...

The last time she was in here dancing, and thinking about Cyrus Borg, he had just revealed himself as The Walker. Now she was thinking about his sudden retirement announcement.

It was weird.

When the Time Twins were defeated, if it meant he would only be behind the computer, Riley and Pixal would probably be having more help. But that meant less field support...

It was all too much.

"I'm gonna need to tap for a long time for this to work," she muttered.

So, she stood up, set her watch to a two-hour lapse, and began to dance.

" _Hmm... that's better,_ " she thought.

She continued to dance around, mostly doing improv instead of coordinated steps. She hadn't gotten the best rest last night, so this was the only way to melt her stress away. For now, at least.

She also thought about why the hell Luke Cunningham could still be alive...

It just didn't make sense. The dude had taken a bullet to the head by Vertigo, who still wasn't identified; so how could he have survived...

That hair-do of his? Ha! It looked thick enough to prevent a bullet from going through.

Was he hiding any secret powers Mr. E had upgraded him with?

But then, she thought this: what was more important? Her staying level, or thinking about some bastard and not staying level.

Tapping was more important to her for now.

So, that's what she continued to do.

Suddenly, she heard a soft knock from the door. She looked up, and there was Harumi.

"H-Hey! I'm sorry to interrupt, but..."

"No no no, I'm almost done with my workout," Skylor said, "you can come in and tap with me if you want to!"

"Oh, okie then!" Harumi giggled, moving over to the shoe rack. She pulled out her favorite pair in her size, a pair of black-and-white flexers, tied the laces, and stood up.

"Hey, I've uh... got something to tell you," Harumi said.

"Sure, go ahead!" Skylor said, turning to face the white-haired teen.

"I'm...uh, I'm gonna be..." she stuttered.

"Yes?" asked Skylor.

"I'm gonna be part of Pythor's B-team!" she blurted.

"Woah, really?" she asked. "Rumi, that's amazing!"

"T-Thank you!" she said, putting her hair into a bun. "I can't wait to get started!"

"Who else is on the team?" Skylor asked.

"I don't know for now," Harumi muttered. "But, yeah!"

"You wanna tap dance badly, don't you?" Skylor giggled.

"Yes, its been to long," she said.

"Get on up here," Skylor said, taking Harumi by the hand to show her a new array of tap dance skills.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Ninjago, Luke walked downstairs into his museum, and there were his fellow teammates.

Planning.

Like they always did... all work, no action.

"What's our luck with locating the other two Time Blades?" he asked.

"Not much..." muttered Blunck.

"If you'd only let me handle it!" Raggmunk exclaimed.

"Let the brains handle it," Machia growled, shoving the two rookie Vermillion out of the way. "Crony, get over here."

"Sure thing," Acronix said, walking over. Mindroid and Krux briefly looked over, before returning their full attention to the device before their eyes.

"What the hell are these things?" asked Luke.

"Bank plans," Machia said.

"Which we need you to use to steal some shit," Acronix instructed.

"And why do you think I'd do such a thing?" asked Luke.

"Because it is a direct order," growled Machia. "We need cash."

Luke sighed. "Why don't we get Mindroid to do it?"

"Because I'm working over here!" yelled the son of Ghost Cryptor.

"Just do it, Luke," grunted Krux.

Luke sighed. "Fine... but I'm not doing this next time."

"Of course," Machia consented.

With that, Luke walked back out into the light with the plans, and began to make his way to the first of three banks.

* * *

Luke was now on his third bank robbery...

All he had to do was channel some power of his Zozuk side or something, and the people would vanish out of thin air.

Simple as that.

So, he walked into the vault without a care in the world, grabbed the money bags, and began to walk out.

"FREEZE!" yelled a voice.

Luke sighed.

He looked at the cops, and it was the Serpentine gang. Pythor hadn't returned yet, but he was set to come back as leader soon.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" yelled Acidicus.

"WE WON'T ASK TWICE!" screamed Fangdam.

Suddenly, however...

Three of the guards fell down, stunned.

And the only one that was standing was Skalidor.

Luke then...

Smirked.

"Hello, Dreadlokk, my fellow Oni," he smiled.

"Its been a while, Commander Zozuk," said Skalidor.

"I am now known as Iron Baron, but yes, it has been a while," said Luke.

But then, he smiled.

"And you shall be known as Muzzle. Now, lets locate the other Oni..."

* * *

 **SKALIDOR IS AN ONI? WHAAAAA!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! sorry for the terrible writing... been a while lol. XD I hope you stick around for the next chapter! See ya soon! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I'm back for the next chapter! :D**

 **I'm so happy to be back in working on this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **And once again, credit to MorroAndJaylynn for the new cover art! Its Nya tap dancing! ITS ADORABLE SO GIVE HER A FAV/FOLLOW XD**

 **(oh, and I'm finishing this at 2 am cuz I can't sleep. XD)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26 - The Thrill of the Hunt**_

Luke and Skalidor walked down the street, not having a care in the world about what just went down.

Skalidor said, "I was getting sick and tired of pretending to love those guys as partners."

"I can tell, the aggressiveness in your voice almost brings out Muzzle," said Luke, chuckling.

"Its gonna take me a while to get used to that," muttered Skalidor.

"Don't worry, you will," Luke assured. "So... wanna know who we're picking up next?"

"Enlighten me," said Skalidor.

"Jrotunn, now known as Daddy No Legs," smirked Luke. "And I know who he is..."

"What kinda name is Daddy No Legs?" asked Skalidor, cringing.

"I need to make sure nothing can be traced back to us, so I came up with new names for everyone," Luke said. "Oh, and Trizuus is back too. His new name is Heavy Metal."

"And what exactly are their new... human forms?" asked Skalidor.

"You'll see," Luke smirked.

Suddenly, Skales Jr ran past them.

"Hey, kid!" Skalidor called out. "What're you doing out here, alone?"

"Checking on my daddy!" Skales Jr said. "He got knocked out at the bank!"

"He'll be fine, I was heading back to get help," Skalidor said. "Come with me and... John, please."

However...

Skales Jr smirked.

"Oh, Dreadlokk, you were always full of it," he smiled.

"What the hell..." Skalidor muttered.

"Just relax, I'm only Trizuus," Skales Jr said. "Good to be back, Commander Zozuk."

"Good to see you too, my second-in-command," smiled Luke, patting Skales Jr on the back. "Your code name shall be Heavy Metal."

"Awesome, sounds dope," Skales Jr exclaimed. "Ugh... I got really unlucky when I got transferred into this kid's body."

"You'll work it out," said Skalidor. "Took me years to get used to this one."

"Damn," muttered Skales Jr. "So, uh... who are we picking up next?"

"Jrotunn, now known as Daddy No Legs," Luke said. "Follow me."

The Oni trio in disguise then proceeded to walk into City Hall, where they were stopped by Gravis.

"Excuse me, can I get the purpose of your visit?" asked the secretary.

Luke smiled...

"We're here to visit Jrotunn," he said. "It is of utmost emergency that I speak to him at once."

Gravis smirked.

"Commander Zozuk, I knew it could only be you," he said, standing up and shaking Luke's hand.

"Just a thing that runs in our Oni bloodline," smirked Luke.

"So, where to next?" asked Gravis.

Luke smirked.

"I have some... thoughts."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Mayor's mansion, the five girls on the Ninja team were currently in the dance room. Nya sat on the floor, Skylor stood next to her, Harumi was showing off the tap move she had just learned, Pixal was near the corner with her violin, and Chamille was propped up on two chairs with a bottle of water and a bowl of popcorn.

"Okay," Harumi said, stepping forward. "I think this one's called a time step..."

She demonstrated the move, extending her arms to the side.

"Shuffle, hop, step, fa-lap, ball change..." she thought aloud.

"Well done Harumi!" Skylor called out. Harumi muttered a quick thank you before returning to her pose and continuing to tap out the time step. She did it three more times before striking a pose, and giggling happily.

"Fantastic, Rumi!" yelled Skylor, clapping for her.

"Thanks Skye!" smiled Harumi. "Nya, why don't you go next?"

"Sure!" said Nya, stepping forward. "This is called a scissor step."

She then thought aloud, "shuffle, toe stand-toe stand, step, shuffle, toe sta-WHOA!"

Nya tripped on her toe, falling over onto her back.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Skylor asked. Nya, however, was laughing.

"I-I'm in effing heels," she laughed. "I shouldn't have done that until I get more practicing done, haha."

"Do you feel okay?" asked Chamille, now sitting upright.

"Yeah, my butt hurts a little though," she muttered. "I'll sit down for a minute."

"Here's a chair for you," said Pixal, putting one down for her.

"Such an angel," Nya muttered, sitting down in it. Pixal smiled and rubbed her hair.

"So... want me to show you how the scissor step is done?" Skylor asked Harumi.

"S-Sure!" Harumi said.

"Okay... so you shuffle out like this," Skylor said, shuffling out. Harumi copied her. "And then, you pop up on one toe at a time. Do you need a bar, or something?"

"Uh... I may need to hold your hand," she said, blushing.

"That's fine!" Skylor smiled, gently grasping Harumi's hand. "So, go on one toe... then the other!"

Harumi went up on her first toe, and then the other. "GREAT! Okay, now tap your toe you stood on first, and stamp down."

Skylor and Harumi both did the moves, and she was applauding the newest member of their group. Nya and Pixal were clapping as well, and Chamille gave a thumbs up.

"Oh gosh, that made me so nervous," Harumi said, hugging Skylor.

"O-ooh, little sweaty," Skylor said, hugging Harumi back.

"Only water," she whispered, taking deep breaths.

Nya smiled at the two. She was so happy all the girls on the team got along so well...

"Hey Nya," Pixal said, kneeling down. "Are you and Cole still friends?"

"Didn't you see the graduation ceremony?" she asked. "He was the first one I hugged besides Kai."

"Well, I think you two would make a pretty cute couple," smiled Pixal.

Nya nearly choked on her own saliva. "Wh-What?"

"Oh come on, he's clearly into you," smiled Pixal once more. "Does he like your tap dancing?"

"Uh... I-I don't know, I-I-I've never asked," she responded.

"You should tap for him sometime, I'm sure he'd love it," Pixal said. "Just ask one day!"

"Oh... o-okay, I will," said Nya.

"That's the way girl," Pixal said. "Ask Skylor to teach you a dance routine, then give him the ol' razzle dazzle! Or whatever it's called; I don't tap."

Nya gave a thumbs up, and rejoined Skylor and Harumi on the dance floor.

This was gonna be...

Interesting.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

While the girls were tap dancing, playing violin, or eating popcorn on a chair, some of the guys were talking in the living room.

It was actually just Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane.

"Where'd the other guys go again?" asked Kai.

"Riley went out shopping with his mom, Morro and Lloyd went to catch a movie, and Ronin is patrolling the town," explained Zane.

"Are you an info bank or something?" chuckled Jay.

"I dunno," Zane shrugged.

"I remember the olden days... when it was just us, y'know?" Cole smiled. "Playing in the sandbox... homework was less than five problems..."

"That was the life," Kai chuckled.

Suddenly, Cyrus Borg walked in. "Kiddos, I need to show you all something."

"What's up, D.A.?" asked Cole.

"We located another Time Blade, the Pause Blade," Cyrus said. "I need you guys to come with me to stop the Time Twins from retrieving it."

"Okay," Kai said. "Should we call the girls?"

However, it proved to be no good.

They had all fallen asleep. Pixal had curled up in the corner, Nya had fallen out of her chair and was sprawled out on the floor, Skylor and Harumi were cuddling each other closer than they'd be comfy with, and Chamille was letting them sleep...

But not without collecting her blackmail material.

"Nah, we got this," Jay said. "I'd imagine they won't be bringing too large of an army."

"Okay... lets go stop them," Zane muttered.

And with that, the five ran off to go suit up.

* * *

 ** _10:00 PM_**

Cole sighed to himself as he laid down on his bed...

They had almost retrieved a Time Blade.

But, as it turned out, the Time Twins, Machia, Raggmunk, Blunck, and Mindroid were enough to hold them back from getting it...

The Reversal Blade was their last chance.

And they had forgotten where they had put it.

"You okay Cole?" Nya asked from her bed, putting down her book.

"Eh... not really," muttered Cole.

"I'm assuming its because of the fight," sighed Nya.

"Yeah," Cole said, looking at her. "But... what can you do?"

Nya thought to herself...

It was now or never.

"You may not know anything, but I know what I can do," she smiled. "Show you the new tap routine Skylor taught me!"

Cole looked a bit taken aback. "By now people will be asleep. A-Are you sure? I'd love to see it, but-"

"They can screw themselves," Nya smiled at him. "I'm making you happy before the night's over."

Cole stifled a laugh. "Lead the way."

"Okie! Just uh... let me get ready," she said. "I need to, uh... grab my shoes and stuff."

"I'll go ahead and walk down there," he chuckled.

"Thanks," Nya mouthed.

Cole walked down to the dance room, and Nya grabbed her tap shoes and changed clothes.

When she got there, he saw she was wearing a blue leotard, red tank top, and jeans.

"Okay, just gimme a sec," she said, giggling for no reason. "I need to... uh-"

"Put on your tap shoes?" Cole asked.

"That's it," she said, snapping her fingers. The two laughed for a bit, not feeling awkward at all.

Until she looked up from putting on her shoes, and into Cole's eyes...

They sat like that for a few seconds, before Nya coughed and stood up.

"So... should I get started?" she asked.

"Take it away," he smiled.

"O-okay then," she said. "Five, six, seven, eight..."

The routine started off slow, with just rolling shuffles and scuffs, and the occasional time step. She was smiling and humming however, and Cole looked to be really entertained. He was smiling and covering his mouth, so that was a good sign.

But then, as she continued to tap, she remembered her big finish...

A damn scissor step.

She couldn't screw this up.

And then, as she finished her last treble step, she began to pop up on her toes.

She made it to the tap and stamp, so there was only one more to go...

Shuffle... toe to-

Oh no.

She was off balance.

"WOAH!" she screamed.

However...

She fell into Cole's arms.

"Hey, hey, its okay," he said, rubbing her back. She was breathing fast and heavily, trying to calm herself. "You did great... you did so good..."

"T-T-Thanks," she whispered.

She then looked up at him...

And went in.

They locked lips instantly.

The kiss initiated, and didn't separate either...

Not like how either had expected it to happen.

But when they finally did separate, they just... stared at one another.

No one said a thing.

Not a sound was made.

But then, Cole broke the silence.

"Nya... I love you."

Nya gasped a small bit.

"I... I-I love you too Cole."

Then, they pulled together tenderly for another kiss. Nya scuffed back on her heel and stood on one leg.

When they separated, the two laughed.

"That was extremely corny," she giggled.

"Yep," Cole confirmed, laughing with her.

The two stayed in a steady hug for about five more minutes, before finally having the courage to separate from one another.

Nya then yawned loudly. "Woah...I am tired."

"Me too," Cole said. "Wanna get to bed?"

"Yeah, but can you carry me?" asked Nya. "I'd never be forgiven if I walked around in tap shoes this late."

"Not even Skylor is that daring," he muttered.

He then swept her up into his arms, bridal style, and carried her back to her room...

Where they shared a bed for the night.

* * *

 **Well well well... CONYA IS OFFICIAL NOW! :D :D :D Oh, and Skales Jr and Gravis are Oni too... yah. XD**

 **I'm so happy! Let's celebrate! XD (I'm writing this at 2 am cuz I can't sleep lol)**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
